Wild Ride
by Ruby1235
Summary: Tohru starts dancing and singing. With new best friends and the hottest boy in school Daisuke, as her boyfriend her life is finally turning in her favor. She is a party girl at heart. Although the Sohma's are just a bit over protective. TohruXOC COMPLETE
1. Trying Out

**By the way the curse is broken….**

Tohru Honda woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. After successfully managing to fall out of bed, and introduce the floor to her face she reached up and turned of her alarm clock. She massaged her face. _The floor hates me. _

While putting on her school uniform she looked at the calendar. She smiled. Today was the day she was going to try out for dance.

After school she was going to a place called Richly Dance. It was an odd name but it was the best dance studio in the city, and recently it was the best in the country.

Of course since it is such a big place you cant just walk in and audition. You had to get recommended or noticed. She had luck on her side a few weeks ago. It was her last day at work, and she and her co workers were goofing off. One had turned on the radio, and Tohru started dancing. Some guy who was walking down the hallway saw her dance and asked her to come and audition.

Now that she was thinking about it she was glad that she no longer had to go to her job though. Her boss had promoted her. So now she only had to make phone calls with clients. So she didn't have to go in to work anymore. Her boss was paying her three hundred dollars a day.

"Thank god for that." She said to herself as she went over to her new walk in closet. Shigure had insisted that they add it to her room. He of course wanted her to be more girly and outgoing. So that's where that came from.

But inside the closet she only stored her money. Which at the moment was ten thousand dollars. She would bring it to the bank, but she didn't want the bank to think she stole it all. So she brung in five hundred dollars everyday. Or when she received her weekly check from her job she would turn that in as well.

In other words Tohru was no longer poor. But she still did housework it felt weird if she didn't. Plus that way she didn't have to pay for board.

As for the rest of the rather large closet she only took up a little bit of room. She walked in and got some black shorts and a white spaghetti strap undershirt with a light blue tank top to go over it. She stuffed them in her bag and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Tohru could already hear Kyo and Yuki fighting. _Why this early in the morning? _She sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." She purposely walked in between them letting them know to stop fighting. She got stuff out for breakfast.

"Good morning miss Honda." This came from Yuki. He came up next to her and got some other stuff for breakfast out. Tohru thought it would be good if the Sohma boys should learn how to cook just in case she had to go somewhere. So Yuki helped her cook breakfast, she teaches Shigure how to make lunch on weekends, and she would teach Kyo how to make dinner. There were days when she would purposely be late just to see if they could cook. Which they did so she knew they were paying attention.

"Morning." Kyo said angrily as he walked out of the kitchen and waited for breakfast at the table.

"Ah the beautiful Tohru is up and stopped these awful boys from fighting." Shigure said dramatically. Then he started crying anime style. "Oh if Tohru weren't here what would I do."

Kyo smacked Shigure on the back of the head. "Quit being so dramatic." He yelled.

"Alas I am still abused. If only my Tohru were here to help me." He got punched again by Kyo.

They had been arguing so they didn't realize that Yuki and Tohru had came in with the breakfast. They sat down and began to eat.

After ten minutes of silent eating Tohru sighed, and turned to Shigure. "I have to go somewhere after school today so I don't know when I will be back. Maybe five or six." She announced.

Shigure smiled. "Alright Tohru that's fine." She smiled back to him then remembered that she still hadn't put her cell phone on the charger. She gasped and stood up freaking everyone else out.

"What?" Kyo yelled. As she began to search for her school bag.

"I have to find my phone and charge it before I go." She found her iphone in her bag and sighed in relief. As she walked over to the charger she checked the battery it was half full. She would be able to charge it the rest of the way before they go to school.

"Why are you freaking out about it? It's just your stupid phone." Kyo said angrily to her.

Tohru looked at him. It bothered her when he lost his temper. She decided to make her life a whole lot easier. Tohru dropped her head as she picked up their empty breakfast plates. "I'm sorry." She said like she was about to cry.

Kyo jumped up. "Hey you aren't going to cry are you. I promise to be good okay."

Her head suddenly snapped up and she smiled. "Thanks." With that she left into the kitchen to do dishes.

Meanwhile Kyo's face was red on the verge of being purple. Yuki sighed and slapped him on his back. "You need to breath stupid cat."

"Hey you wanna take this outside!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Not really I need to get my stuff ready for school." Yuki then walked away.

Kyo just glared at him then went to his room to get his stuff as well.

**After school at the dance studio**

Tohru checked her phone. She had ten minuets till her audition so she decided to go in, get dressed, and stretch.

She began walking towards the entrance. The place looked really fancy from the outside. So she could tell this place was definitely a good place to dance at. After admiring the buildings beauty a bit longer she walked in and asked where she should go. The lady called someone to escort her to a private dressing room.

The lady led her in a dressing room then left. Tohru quickly got dressed, and began stretching. _This is definitely a private dressing room. _The room had rose red walls with tan carpet. It had a large gold vanity, two couches, a changing screen, and several other decorations.

After a few minutes someone came in to bring her to the audition room. Once she observed the three people who were going to judge her. One was a guy he had shaggy black hair. He dressed like someone who had just stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch magazine. As for the other two, one had brown hair that was put into a messy bun and she was dressed in white Aeropostale sweats and a tight fitting light purple t-shirt that showed off the bottom of her perfectly toned stomach. The other girl had blonde hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. She had a nose ring, a lip ring, and a few tattoo's. She was wearing a Hot pink strapless shirt and black skinny jeans. Both of the girl's seemed to be in their early twenties maybe even teenagers still.

"So your Tohru Honda the girl Reggie recommended." This came from a guy about twenty something years old.

"Um yeah and you are?" Tohru asked only to receive a laugh from him. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that your straightforward with what you want. I like that. As for my name it's Ryu I help with the classes. The blonde's name is Courtney and the other girl is Lynn." They waved and the girl called Courtney stood up.

"Now what is it you will be singing and dancing to?" She asked as she walked to the laptop that was hooked up to the speakers on the walls.

"I am going to sing I'm Back by Ashley Tisdale."

They nodded and Tohru got ready. As soon as she started their mouths opened. They didn't close them till she finished. She made up that dance you could tell. She was amazing and every time her body moved it was in perfect rhythm with the music. She was in good shape but you could tell she weighed about 115. But other than that her voice was beyond amazing.

Ryu, Courtney, and Lynn clapped and stood up. "That was absolutely amazing." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Tohru blushed.

"You want to know what I thought was best." Ryu asked her. She nodded and he grinned. "You are already an amazing dancer. The fact that you are really flexible helps you when your dancing. Meaning that your flexibility helps you with a lot of different moves and makes them better." Tohru smiled at him.

Lynn went next. "I like that when you where dancing and singing you knew what you were doing. So that probley means that you don't slack off when it comes to practicing." Tohru nodded her head then her eyes went to Courtney.

"You guys need to chill and stop jumping up and down. I know she was amazing but you are looking unprofessional." Ryu just laughed and shot back. "Well don't be talking you and Lynn are crazy hormonal nineteen year olds." _So that's how old they are._ Tohru said in her mind. Courtney turned to her and winked. "When you were dancing and singing I noticed you are very creative. You were smiling the whole time, but when a few parts came that was a more sexier part of the song your facial expression turned to a more seductive smile. Which is a very good thing." Courtney smiled at her.

Tohru grinned showing her breathtaking smile. Of course when she thought about it Courtney was right. All of them were actually. But the dance moves and her voice came naturally.

Ryu came over to her. He held out his hand. "We would be honored if you would consider to dance here." Tohru stared at his hand for a moment and shook it.

"I would love to." Tohru released his hand.

Lynn came over and took Tohru back to the private dressing room where Tohru changed. "Alrighty do you have a computer." Lynn asked as Tohru walked over to her bag and took at her cell phone.

"Actually I don't but I was planning to buy one once I put my money in the bank. But it is taking longer than expected." Tohru listened to messages from her work as she sat on a chair and tied on her pair of beat up black converse shoes. Lynn threw her a water bottle which she caught gratefully.

Lynn looked at her shoes while Tohru drank her water down. "I love your shoes where did you get them." Lynn actually looked interested.

"I have had these for a while." Lynn didn't care she bent down and lifted Tohru's foot so she could get a better look.

"Well I guess I need to see if I have any old converse. These are so cute. Why don't you just buy new ones though?" Lynn asked.

"I would but I have been saving my money for a while. I just got in the habit of saving." Tohru responded as she deleted another message from her phone.

"Well we should go shopping sometime. Oh and back to the laptop you need to buy one ASAP. We will text you your schedule for dance for now, but once you buy your laptop it will be easier to send stuff. Like if we were to send you a new dance routine it will be easier to learn if you had it on a bigger screen." Lynn put Tohru's foot back on the ground.

"Okay I will buy one next time I go to the store. Oh and can you text me wardrobe stuff." Tohru asked as she picked up her bag.

"Yeah of course now write down your number and name here I will text you once I put your file on the computer." Tohru signed and she left with a quick good bye to Ryu and Courtney.

As soon as she was far enough away she squealed at the top of her lungs. Luckily it was loud enough in the city so they couldn't here her. She couldn't believe she made it.

Tohru took out her phone and all the way home she handled her work calls. When she was walking in the door it was around 6:00 she was on the phone with one of her clients. So she didn't notice all three Sohma men where on the couch and were staring at her well staring at her outfit.

Tohru was going to change into her uniform again but after her audition she felt great. Putting on her uniform seemed un great. So she just skipped it. So there she was now in shorts that were two inches above mid thigh and inched up every time she walked. Also in a tank top that showed off the top of her developed cleavage.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Tohru?" Came from none other than little Momiji. The boys looked back at Momiji. Tohru just stared at her for a minute she told a quick good bye to the client she was talking to.

"What do you mea-" Tohru stopped she then remembered dance.

Pretty much everyone in the room pointed to her outfit.

"Oh this I was just doing stuff chill." Tohru remembered how Courtney said Chill earlier. Toru grinned a cute smile.

Toru grabbed her water bottle out of her bag and walked upstairs to her bedroom ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone.

After she left Kyo shot up from the couch. "Okay that was weird." Yuki stood up and walked to the front door.

"You're the one that's weird cat." With that Yuki walked out the door probley to his garden.

"Wait come back here rat." Kyo yelled then walked up to his room but stopped as he heard Tohru's voice. When he got to where her room is he stood in the door way as Tohru was doing her homework probley. He also noticed she had changed into jeans and a light blue shirt. She was also talking on the phone he listened to what she said.

**BTW I am only writing what Tohru is saying to her friend.**

"Yeah I am going to bring my money to the bank as soon as I get done talking to you. I wanted to bring it all in. But since I just started the account in the bank I couldn't bring that much money to the bank. Yeah well I know one thing to spend the money on. Yeah I am going to buy a laptop and probley a printer. I am going to need it for school, work, and some other stuff. Alright I will talk to you later bye." She hung up the phone and put her finished homework in her bag and turned to see Kyo in her doorway.

"Hey Kyo what's up?" Tohru got up and walked over to him.

"Nothing much what were you doing after school." Kyo asked.

"Well it was just a little problem with work." Tohru grabbed her purse which already had her money it.

"Alright then." He didn't believe her. But he would find out eventually so he let it go.

"Hey can you do me a favor. I need to go to the bank then the computer store can you come with me." Tohru asked. She walked out of the room.

"Yeah sure." Kyo followed after her and wondered about what was up with her.


	2. Dinner With The Top Dancers

**Oh I changed something else as well. Since the curse is broken Shigure wanted to move to a house closer to the city area. So they bought a three story house that is close to the city but still has a yard. Shigure also bought a car.**

* * *

><p><em>Review: <em>

"_Hey Kyo what's up?" Tohru got up and walked over to him. _

"_Nothing much what were you doing after school." Kyo asked. _

"_Well it was just a little problem with work." Tohru grabbed her purse which already had her money it. _

"_Alright then." He didn't believe her. But he would find out eventually so he let it go. _

"_Hey can you do me a favor. I need to go to the bank then the computer store can you come with me." Tohru asked. She walked out of the room. _

"_Yeah sure." Kyo followed after her and wondered about what was up with her. _

* * *

><p><strong>On the way home from the store.<strong>

Tohru was carrying her new laptop while Kyo was walking next to her holding her printer. It only took less that ten minute to put her money in the bank, and she got a credit card, then they went shopping. After shopping for the laptop and printer they both began heading back to Shigure's house.

Kyo wouldn't stop staring at Tohru. The whole time he wouldn't stop. He could tell it was getting on her nerves. So he chose to go ahead, and try to talk to her again. "So what problem came up at work?" Kyo asked as the house came into view.

Tohru sighed. _I give up. Can he leave it alone? _"Come on Kyo it was just a problem I had to discuss with a customer it wasn't that big of a deal." She replied.

They arrived at Shigure's, and Kyo opened the door for both of them. He followed Tohru all the way to her room.

"I guess you can put the printer here." Tohru pointed to her desk. "I can adjust it later.

Kyo put it down and was about to leave, but Tohru placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Kyo I am fine so it wasn't a big deal. It's not like I have a curfew in the first place so please let it go." Tohru looked at him.

He knew he was probably getting one her nerves by now so he turned around he smiled. "Alright I will let it go."

Tohru smiled as he left. She sat down on her bed and unpacked her laptop. It was a white laptop and it came with a matching mouse and carrier bag. After she got the laptop and printer set up she quickly brushed her hair and went down stairs to cook dinner. She was betting that Kyo and Yuki were probably arguing.

When she got down the stairs she smirked. As she thought they were arguing. _Over something stupid probably. _She had trouble thinking though because their voices were raising higher and higher by the second. She walked into the living room. "I'm making dinner Kyo do you want to help?" Tohru yelled over them.

They both stopped arguing quickly, and looked at her shocked. "Oh Tohru when did you get home." Shigure asked her.

"She was home earlier." Kyo told him as he walked with Tohru into the kitchen.

**After dinner.**

Tohru went upstairs to take a shower. She felt so much better. After tryouts she never had a chance to shower. After at least twenty minutes in the shower she turned it off and stepped out, she grabbed a towel and dried her body. After finding her comb she began combing through hair. She put on her white fluffy robe and brushed her teeth. Finally done Tohru looked at her appearance. Suddenly she could hear her phone ring. She quickly ran out of the bathroom nearly knocking Kyo over in the process and she answered her phone.

**Conversation**

Tohru: Hello!

Lynn: Hey Tohru this is Lynn.

Tohru: Oh I was just about to call you.

Lynn: Really that's funny.

Tohru: Yeah well I was just going to say that I had bought a laptop today.

Lynn: Wow that was fast. You definitely get stuff done. Anyway I will email you your schedule and wardrobe stuff.

Tohru: Thanks that would be great. So why did you call me in the first place?

Lynn: Oh well I was actually going to see if you are doing anything tomorrow.

Tohru: No not really anyway. Why?

Lynn: Courtney wanted you to meet some of the top dancers here.

Tohru: Why? I mean it's not like I have a problem with it or anything it's just I could see them at practice like everyone else.

Lynn: I know you could but we decided that you are going to be one of our top female dancers that you should meet them before practice.

Tohru: Alright well where do I need to go and when?

Lynn: Tomorrow evening around seven o'clock meet us at Simply Diner.

Tohru: Okay well I will see you there.

Lynn: Bye

**End of Conversation.**

Tohru closed her phone and went to close her door. "I have to find something to wear if I am going to make a good impression." Tohru went to her closet and looked through her clothes.

Tohru had been in her closet for an hour before she chose her outfit and changed into her pajama's. Her computer beeped as she walked out of her closet.

Tohru went over and read the screen. It said….

_Dance practice will be Monday-Thursday and it will be from the time school ends to eight o'clock. On Saturday practice is from eight in the morning till four in the afternoon. Practice for you starts on Monday._

_There is not really a wardrobe. You just can't wear jeans._

That was the end of the message. Well today is Friday so she could buy anything she needed.

Tohru quickly blow dried her hair and went to bed.

**Next day one hour before Tohru was exposed to be at the diner**

Tohru went downstairs to find Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru sitting around the table talking. When she walked closer they stopped talking, and looked to her. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Tohru asked as she walked closer.

"No miss Honda. Please sit." Yuki smiled at her.

"Great anyway Shigure I have to go out in about an hour from now is that alright." Tohru asked. She sat down next to Yuki.

"That's find Tohru. Where are you going?" Shigure asked.

Kyo turned to watch her waiting for her answer. "Well this girl Lynn I met yesterday want's to meet me for dinner at Simply diner. I don't know how late I will be out." Tohru told him trying not to look at Kyo.

"Well that's fine Tohru. Do you want to borrow my car?" Shigure asked.

"Wait since when can she drive?" Kyo asked. He jumped up.

"I took her for her drivers test last week and she passed it." Shigure told him.

"Why didn't you take me or even that rat?" Kyo was growing angrier.

"Because Tohru asked me. You two didn't ask. Besides you two would probably end up wrecking if you did get you licenses anyway." Shigure stated. Kyo walked upstairs mumbling curse words.

"As far as the car goes I think I will just walk." Tohru left back upstairs to her room. She closed her door and quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Tohru had thought about what she saw Courtney and Lynn wear and tried to make a cool outfit.

She was so glad she decided to keep her clothes and not donate some of them. She had on the only pair of skinny jeans she owned. Arisa had given them to Tohru as a present a couple of years before. Tohru had only wore them a few times and since Arisa gave them to her two years ago they had a hole on the lower part of her right thigh and a frayed area on the left. Tohru had found a black t-shirt that used to be her mom's that said angel in jewel's. Since her mom was shorter than her by a few inches the t-shirt showed off her stomach and a little bit of cleavage. She also decided to wear a hot pink jacket and matching belt. She had trouble when it came to shoes and purse but she decided to wear her silver flip flops and a silver purse. They both matched the jewels on her shirt.

The only problem she had now was her hair. It was all wavy and she couldn't decide if she should put it up or leave it down. Tohru looked around her room and spotted her crimper (You know that thing that crimps your hair into waves) she quickly plugged it in and in ten minuets she had her hair crimped.

**(If you want to see her hair then look at Google and that will give you some examples.)**

Crap she still needed make up. Tohru put on some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and some lip gloss. Now she was perfect. At least decent anyway. Tohru put her phone and wallet in her purse. As she walked into the hallway she bumped into Kyo.

"Is that what you are wearing?" Kyo was referring to the fact that the way her shirt fit her. It showed way to much.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. _I don's see how I put up with this all the time. He always has to make sure I look like a good girl. "_I look great don't you think?" Tohru asked him practically daring him to disagree.

"Yeah you look good." Kyo said like he forced himself to say that. Tohru smiled at him and walked down the stairs and waved at the people who were still at the table.

"Bye I will be back later." With that Tohru walked out of the door.

As soon as Tohru left Kyo ran down the stairs. "Did you see what she was wearing?" He practically yelled.

"I thought she looked hot." Haru said.

"Why are you freaking out cat she is free to dress like that. She is her own person. Plus it wasn't even bad." Yuki placed his hand on the table.

"I give up I live with idiots." Kyo walked out the back door to where he could get up on the roof.

**Tohru's POV**

Tohru just entered the diner. Immediately Courtney and Lynn came over and greeted her.

"You look so pretty Tohru you match to." Courtney grinned as Tohru's cheeks turned a light pink.

Tohru looked to see what they were wearing. Courtney was wearing purple skinny jeans which they had a bunch of patches. She had a black belt and a matching black jacket. As for her shirt it was white and had Dog written across. Her shoes were dark blue which matched her purse.

Tohru looked over to Lynn and she was wearing a black mini skirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt that showed the bottom of her stomach off. She had on red ankle boots that matched her shirt. Her purse was black and she had matching sunglasses.

"You two look amazing as well." Tohru felt like she needed to add on a compliment.

"Thanks now it's time for you to meet the group." Lynn pulled her over to a table where three guys and two girls sat.

Courtney sat down and Tohru sat next to her while Lynn sat on the other side of Tohru. "This is Tohru Honda she is going to start working with us tomorrow." Courtney introduced her.

Tohru looked away from Courtney and looked at the others. "Hi, oh wait you go to my school." Tohru looked at them suddenly recognizing them as the five most popular people in her school, besides Yuki of course. Tohru was suddenly nervous but she just ignored the feeling.

"Yeah let me introduce us just incase you don't know our names." A girl with long wavy blonde hair spoke up. "My name is Allie the girl next to me is Dana." Tohru looked at the girl she had Dark brown almost black hair that was straight and went down about mid back kind of like Tohru's hair. "The guy with the shaggy blonde hair is Dana's boyfriend Daymon. The guy next to him with the tan/brown hair is my boyfriend Hikari. The other guy with the black hair is Daisuke." Tohru thought that the five most popular students would be mean but they were surprisingly smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Tohru smiled at them.

The waitress came up and asked for their orders. Courtney ordered first. "I would like a small diet coke with a medium salad."

Daymon went next. "Medium coke and a burger and fries." Hikari spoke up. "I would like the same."

"Double cheese burger with a medium coke." Daisuke saw Tohru looking at him and winked.

Allie spoke up for herself and Dana's order. "Medium iced tea with lemon and a small salad for both of us."

Tohru didn't listen to Lynn's order she thought about what she is going to order. Everyone was eating something healthy that's why they are so healthy. The waitress was looking at her.

"Hey Allie is their iced tea good?" Tohru asked while trying to keep from looking dumb.

"Yeah it is amazing and it is naturally sweet and no added sugar." Allie told her and smiled.

"Okay I will have a medium iced tea with lemon and a small salad." Tohru smiled at the waitress as she left.

"So you have never been here before." Dana asked.

Quick Tohru make something up. "Oh of course I have I just got a water I didn't if their tea had extra sugar or not." Dana and Allie nodded their heads in understanding.

"Yeah that's smart. You never know with the way restraunts are these days. It is so hard to find something healthy." Allie told her.

Tohru nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "I totally agree." She smiled. _It's not so hard to fit in with them. They seem like really nice people too._

"So Tohru are you going to start dancing with us tomorrow or later on in the week." Daisuke asked.

Tohru looked at Daisuke and was kind of shocked she never realized it but he was hot. "Yeah I am going tomorrow. When do we actually have to be there." Tohru felt her phone vibrate but ignored it.

"Well we get out of school at three so we have to be there at four but it is good to be their early so you have enough time to change." Hikari told her.

"Well that's good." Tohru saw their looks and quickly explained. "I have to walk because I haven't bought a car yet."

"Yeah she had like just put her money in the bank." Lynn put in. She remembered their talk yesterday.

"Well you can ride with us in my car." Allie told her.

"Oh you don't have to it is probably already crowded enough." Tohru saw their waitress about to come over with their food.

"Oh don't worry the only people who ride in my car is Hikari and Daisuke. Daymon rides in Dana's car." Allie explained.

"Well then I guess I could." Tohru said as the waitress came over with their food.

Everyone at the table was watching her. "What?" Tohru asked.

"Try the iced tea." Courtney told her.

"Okay I will if you promise to stop staring at me." They nodded and she took a sip of it. Her eyes lit up. The tea was really good. "You were right Allie it is naturally sweet."

**Okay now I am skipping to after dinner**

They were coming outside after eating almost everything on their plates.

"Hey Tohru want a ride home." Allie asked as they waved to Courtney, Lynn, Dana, and Daymon who were leaving in Dana's car.

"That would be great but I probably need to walk. I have to make a call."

Allie was about to persuade her to ride with them, but Daisuke spoke up. "I will walk with Tohru."

Allie's eyes lit up. A plan forming in her head. _They would be a cute couple._ "That's cool I we will see you in school tomorrow bye." Allie gave Tohru a quick hug. Hikari grabbed her hand and they walked to her car.

"You ready to go Tohru." Daisuke asked. Tohru smiled. "Yeah I am ready."

"Let me go ahead and take care of the phone call." Tohru told him as she got out her phone. She looked at the missed calls. One from her client and two from the house.

Tohru sighed and rolled her eyes. Which caused Daisuke to look at her. "What is it?" He asked.

_He probably doesn't want to hear about how Kyo called me twice during dinner. So I won't tell him. _"Oh it's nothing really. I will just have to call my client." Tohru quickly called the client. The conversation which only lasted ten minuets was completely pointless. With a goodbye Tohru shut her phone.

"So you have a job." Daisuke stated.

"Yeah my parents died so I live with friends. I have to get money somehow." Tohru laughed as she said the last part.

Daisuke laughed with her. "Yeah I guess money doesn't fall out of the sky." Tohru turned down the road to her where her house is.

"Yeah well I am lucky enough to only have to take phone calls and that's how I get paid." Tohru told him.

"That's an easy way to get money. If you're a girl." Daisuke grinned as she smacked him playfully on the arm. "I'm just kidding Tohru."

They continued to joke and laugh all the way to her house. "Well this is my house thanks for walking me home." Tohru turned to him and smiled. Tohru was about to turn to go down the walkway but Daisuke stopped her and hugged her. With his arms around her waist Tohru placed her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a moment then they broke away.

"I will see you tomorrow Tohru." With that said Daisuke walked back down the road. Tohru had to control her blush before she could go back inside. When she was about to walk inside she checked the time it was ten o'clock on a school night.

Tohru nervously opened the door. To her surprise all the Sohma men were up and watching the TV. "Um I'm back." Tohru called to them as she walked in.

They had turned to her and smiled. Well the ones that were there. Kyo had just came down stairs and was watching her closely.

"So Tohru tell us about what happened." Shigure asked.

"Well when I got to the diner I met up with Lynn. Then we walked to our table and I met all her friends. There is not much to explain." Tohru said as she began to head up the stairs.

The first thing Tohru did was go to her computer. During dinner Dana was talking to her about different ways to wear the school uniform. Allie said that wearing it one way is like wearing the same thing over again. Allie sent Tohru some pictures of different ways to wear it.

So Tohru was going to look through the ways to wear the uniform and she was going to pick one to wear tomorrow for school.

There was over twenty ways. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: :))))))))))))))))))) Yes my smiley has alot of chins. :P<strong>


	3. 1st Day As A Popular

_Italic words in the actual story usually means what said person is thinking._

_Review:_

_The first thing Tohru did was go to her computer. During dinner Dana was talking to her about different ways to wear the school uniform. Allie said that wearing it one way is like wearing the same thing over again. Allie sent Tohru some pictures of different ways to wear it._

_So Tohru was going to look through the ways to wear the uniform and she was going to pick one to wear tomorrow for school._

_There was over twenty ways. This was going to take a while._

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning six thirty<strong>

Tohru got up, and shut off her alarm, and she yawned. She was up till midnight looking at the different ways to wear the school uniform. After picking one she got the uniform ready to wear for this morning. By the time she fell asleep it was one in the morning.

Tohru walked into her closet. For practice later she decided to wear black shorts that stopped an inch above mid thigh, a neon green spaghetti strap top, and her black converse shoes. Tohru also got clothes to wear after practice. A dark purple, low cut, spaghetti strap tank top, and a faded grey mini skirt, with purple flip flops. After putting them in her bag Tohru got her robe then left to her bathroom to take a shower.

Once she got out of the shower she put on her robe then walked into her room. Tohru blow dried her hair. Once done she brushed it till it was straight Tohru decided to part her hair on the right side. After she put hairspray on her hair Tohru took off her robe, and began to dress in her uniform.

**Okay I thought the uniforms in fruits basket for the girls looked weird. So I thought of this idea. The plain way to wear the girls uniform is a white long sleeve shirt buttoned all the way up with a blue and white plaid skirt that reached their knees, and white socks that reached their knee's with blue shoes. **

Tohru had decided to roll the sleeves up to elbow length, in the front unbutton the first two buttons, and unbutton one button on the bottom. Tohru had tailored her skirt to wear it came up to mid thigh. She had decided to leave the socks, and shoes the way they were. Tohru grabbed her brush to make sure her hair wasn't tangled after she changed.

When Tohru stepped in front of her mirror, and began to brush her hair she could already imagine the things Kyo would find bad about her outfit. First he would think that she was showing to much cleavage. _Okay so I am showing a little cleavage, but as Dana said if you got it don't be afraid to show it. That sounded so conceded of me, but it's true. I have a 34 C cup so it's kind of bad for me not to flaunt it. _Second thing is that she was showing the very bottom of her stomach, and back. _Who cares about that anyways. _The third and final thing was that her skirt showed off a "little" leg.

Tohru finished with her hair then got to her make up. She decided that she would go for a dark brown smoky eye shadow, with an dark brown eye liner, dark blue mascara, and light pink lip gloss. The eye shadow complimented her eye color very well.

Tohru grabbed her school bag and cell phone then went down stairs. Kyo and Yuki were downstairs sitting at the dining room table. Tohru dropped her bag on the couch then walked into the kitchen. Yuki and Kyo were sitting in the island seats, and Shigure was fixing breakfast. All three Sohma men turned to look at her when she walked in. It looks like Tohru was right about Kyo's reaction. She just didn't know Yuki and Shigure would act the same way.

"Um Tohru are you aloud to wear your uniform like that to school?" Shigure asked awkwardly as he set down Yuki's, Kyo's, and her plates on the island bar. Tohru walked to the bar, and sat between Kyo and Yuki.

"Yeah the only thing the school rule book stated was that I had to wear these clothing items. It didn't say a specific way to wear them." Tohru responded as she began to eat.

The boys were still staring at her. _Time for me to act._ "Could you please stop staring at me?" She asked innocently. The boys looked away from her faster than she could blink her eyes.

"Sorry miss Honda." Yuki apologized.

"Sorry." Kyo said plainly.

"That's alright. Oh and Yuki I already told you call me Tohru." Tohru complained.

"Right Tohru." Yuki was stiff when he said her name, but at least he is trying.

The rest of breakfast was silent. Every once in a while the guys would look at Tohru.

After breakfast Tohru and Kyo washed the dishes. Then Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru began to walk to school. It was seven forty five school started at eight thirty. Kyo and Yuki still refuse to get in a car with Shigure so they walked. Tohru didn't want them to be alone and start fighting so she walked with them.

They were only a block away from the school when Tohru's phone started ringing. Her ring tone was Blah Blah Blah by Kesha.

Conversation:

Tohru: Hello

Dana: Hey Tohru this is Dana.

Tohru: How did you get my number?

Dana: Lynn gave it to all of us last night.

Tohru: Oh duh I knew that.

Dana: Yeah sure you did. I am just joking. Anyway so Allie want's you to meet us at the parking lot.

Tohru: Okay I am almost at the school so I will see you in a few.

Tohru ended the call. "That was my friend she wants me to meet her in the parking lot." Tohru explained to the two Sohma boys. Meaning that she won't be walking with them to class. The rest of the way to the school Tohru juggled her phone between her hands.

Since they were going to have to go through the parking lot to get to the school Yuki and Kyo stayed with Tohru for a little while longer.

Since there was thirty minutes till school started the parking lot was fairly empty. Except for a few cars here and there. It wasn't that hard to find her new friends. But even so they called her name, and Tohru waved to them. "I will see you to later in class." Tohru told the Sohma boys as she walked off to her new friends.

"Since when was Tohru friends with the most popular people in school?" Kyo asked. _Maybe that's who she was going to meet yesterday._

"I don't know why didn't you ask her?" Yuki stated then walked to the school with Kyo following angrily.

**Tohru's POV**

Wow I love Dana's and Allie's car. Dana's car was a black mustang convertible. Allie's was red Ferrari with a moveable roof. Tohru got to them. "Hi what's up guys?"

"Nothing much." Allie and Dana came forward, and hugged her.

She hugged them back. _We just met, and their already hugging me as if we have been best friends forever. I guess this is what popular people do. _Tohru smiled as they broke apart.

"So did you pack your stuff for dance." Hikari asked.

"Yeah I put them in my school bag." Tohru stated. She looked around to see the parking lot filling up with cars, and student's walking to the school.

"Well when we get to richly we can get you a athletic bag. It's brown and gold. It gives you a lot more room." Dana told her.

"I love the way you chose to wear your uniform Tohru. You definitely have good taste." Allie complimented her. Tohru noticed Allie and Dana were wearing their's similar to how she was wearing her own uniform.

"Thanks." Tohru said as the bell rang to signal them to go to homeroom. The group began to get their stuff ready to get in the school. Daisuke came up to her.

"Hey how's it going?" Daisuke pulled his the strap on his school bag onto his shoulder.

Tohru blushed lightly only making her look more cute. "Um I'm doing great. I am tired though." She replied to him.

"Why is that? We only got home around ten." He asked.

"Well I was up till midnight because- I couldn't go to sleep. Then I woke up at six this morning." Tohru lied. They began to slowly walk to the school. "I will probably have to go to my locker before we go to class."

"Well we got your locker changed actually so it would be next to ours. It's number 208 right next to mine. Um also Allie went ahead, and transferred your stuff to your new locker by the way." Daisuke told her.

"That's okay I guess." Tohru told him. _How could they have done that over the weekend. Maybe they have power since they are so popular. I don't know._

"Tohru come on let's go." Allie called.

Allie and Dana hooked arms with Tohru, and they walked off to the school with the guys trailing behind. When they got close to the entrance Dana spoke.

"Okay Tohru now is the time to work that smile of yours." Dana said.

Tohru frowned. "Why is that?"

"Let me explain." Allie smiled. "Now that you are apart of our group you need to know that we always have to make an impression. So when you go in look cool and confident. After that when people stare put on a seductive smile. When you walk make sure to sway your hips." She told her.

"You mean like when your slow dancing except it's like you flicking your hips." Tohru asked. She was very familiar with how Dana and Allie acted in school. The whole school was very familiar with it. Tohru herself was so nervous, but she needed to get used to it.

"Yeah nice example. If you do that it makes you look so sexy." Allie told her as they opened the front doors. As soon as they walked in people were immediately staring.

Tohru put on a confident act as the girls separated, and walked side by side. She did what they said, and it must have worked because the guys were wolf whistling, and calling out their names. On the other hand she was smiling the best she could without laughing. _They are calling my name. It's only because I walked in with the popular group. _As they turned the corner to the lockers. It got even better. Girls were talking about the Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon. Guys were talking about Dana, Allie, and herself.

_Oh no not good. _Tohru kept smiling, and walking with the girls to the lockers, but inside she was panicking. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru just came into the hallway. They were at their lockers, but were staring at her. Tohru opened her new locker, and looked through her stuff. Tohru peeked back to see them doing the same, but they were still staring at her. Their fan girls came up, but they talked to them then somehow managed to get them to go away. Even though they were smiling about the attention they were stilling staring at Tohru with that look.

_If the boys can enjoy their fame then so can I. I hope they don't expect me to be a good girl the rest of my life. _Tohru looked up to the top of her locker. Allie had placed her text books on the top shelve of her locker. Tohru smiled she had an idea that she wanted to test out. Tohru reached up on her tip toes to get down one of the text books. She felt her skirt lift up even higher on her legs. As she thought the guys went crazy. They were wolf whistling, and saying things about her. (A/N: Not bad things BTW) Daisuke saw her reaching up, and held her steady so she could reach the book.

"That's what I'm talking about." A guy named Tristan from her biology class whistled.

"Get you some Daisuke." A couple of other guys agreed with that.

Daisuke turned to look at her reaction grinning. Tohru only grinned back. Daisuke, Daymon, and Hikari started laughing, and joking around with one another. Daymon and Hikari were teasing Daisuke about liking Tohru.

When Tohru tried to defend Daisuke both Daymon and Hikari turned on her. They began teasing her about it. Resulting in her blushing, and lightly punching them on their shoulders.

After calming down Tohru looked back to her locker, and looked in the mirror on her door. She began applying another coat of her pink lip gloss.

"Enjoying the fame Tohru." Dana asked. Dana was the locker to the left of hers. Allie was next to Dana, and was looking over to her. Daisuke was currently going through his locker, but Tohru could tell he was listing.

"Of course Dana. You know that's the only reason why I hang out with you guys." Tohru tried to act serious. But that idea was ruined when Daisuke, Daymon, and Hikari cracked up. Making her laugh as well.

Dana played along. "Oh, and just think about how I was going to give you a gift, and everything."

"Maybe I was kidding." Tohru told her as she shut her locker.

"Well I wasn't kidding. I got you a gift, but you won't get to see it till practice." Dana taunted as she shut her locker.

Tohru and Dana burst into laughter. Almost everyone in the hallway was looking at the group by now.

"Okay we have to get to class." Allie said after they stopped laughing. She went over to Daymon. Allie walked over to Hikari.

Daisuke shut his locker door. "You wanna walk to class with me."

Tohru laughed a bit. "Sure." The group began to move to their first period.

When Tohru passed by the Sohma boys she greeted them, but kept on walking with Daisuke by her side, and the other's following.

Once inside the class room the all moved to the back. Here's how they sat. Daymon, Daisuke, and Hikari in the back row. Then in the row in front of them was Dana, Tohru, and Allie. As other student's began to come into the classroom Dana and Allie turned to Tohru.

"Oh my god Tohru has a crush on someone." Allie whispered so the guys wouldn't hear.

"Yeah we saw you blush at Daisuke so don't disagree." Dana told her.

"Well maybe just a tiny bit." Tohru giggled a bit. _Was I that obvious?_

"You know what we have to do Dana." Allie told her.

"Don't you dare, and go set us up." Tohru playfully threatened. "At the moment I need to get focused for dance. Once I get into it I will see if the feelings are still there." She told them.

"Fine." Allie crossed her arms, and pouted for a moment. Dana and Tohru just cracked up after seeing her face.

**After school.**

Tohru walked away from her locker. She told her friends to wait for her outside. Her destination for the moment was Yuki and Kyo. Tohru had been walking like she was this morning. Now it came like second nature to her.

As she stopped in front of them there was an awkward pause. "Hey sorry about today. I only got to talk to you some of the day."

"It's alright Tohru it is good that you have made some more friends." Yuki said. Kyo was just silent.

"Okay just wanted you two to know that. Oh I will be out again tonight. I am not sure when I will get back. I will explain everything when I get home." Tohru gave them a quick hug. Allie, Hikari, and Daisuke came over to her.

"Come on Tohru time to go." Allie told her. Tohru waved good bye to the guys. With Daisuke on her left, and Allie and Hikari on her right Tohru felt happy. Like she was someone else. Wolf whistles were coming again. Tohru and Allie laughed as they walked out to Allie's car. Daisuke stopped to get something out of his bag, and everyone else just went to the car.

Once they got to the car Allie opened the trunk, and they piled their school stuff in. Dana and Daymon were leaning against the trunk of her car.

Suddenly their was a lot of squeals coming from were Daisuke was. Everyone in the parking lot pretty much turned to see what was going on. Daisuke was surrounded by a bunch of fan girls. You could tell he just wanted to push them away.

"Daisuke get's irritated every time they do that." Hikari told them.

"Well I guess it's time to go save him." Daymon said.

"No don't." Dana said exchanging looks with Allie. "How about we see how far Tohru has gotten on the food chain in a day."

Tohru rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about now?"

"Well you have been hanging out with us all day. Making your reputation go through the roof. If were right everyone loves you, but at the same time fears you. Mostly because of your knew status." Allie explained.

Tohru shrugged. "Alright no big deal. All I have to do is get Daisuke and bring him here."

"Yeah you haven't tried to get through those girls though. We have all tried, and still find it hard. There is no way you can get through them." Daymon told her.

"Well we won't know till she tries." Allie said.

Tohru walked back to where Daisuke, and his fan girls were. On her way there she was aware that the whole entire parking lot was focused on her including the Sohma boys sadly. But, Tohru straightened her shoulders confidently, and continued to walk over to the group. Daisuke looked at her, and she winked.

"Excuse me." Tohru said over the girls voices. They all stopped, and looked at her. "Watch out, I'm trying to walk here." All the girl's moved away immediately. Tohru smirked as she walked forward to Daisuke. When she got up to him she whispered to him. "Do as I say, and I can get you out of this mess. Or you can not do as I say, and I call every girl at this school over here."

"Alright master." Daisuke grinned.

Tohru smiled, but then placed her hand on his right shoulder kind of possessively. "Come on Daisuke we have stuff to do." Tohru said it loudly enough so the group of girls could hear. _The girls are not getting the message. Daisuke needs to act along to. _Tohru squeezed his shoulder as if trying to tell him to do something.

Daisuke put his hand around her waist. "Okay let's go." Tohru moved her arm so they could walk closer together, and they walked back to the cars. The parking lot was literally quiet. A few guys were yelling things out about Tohru. Which only made her grin.

Once they got to the cars the group was silent. Tohru turned to Daymon. "Now who couldn't get through the crazy fan girls?" Tohru asked. Daymon just smirked, and crossed his arms.

"Um it's obvious Tohru is amazing. You have gained so much popularity in one day." Allie told her. "Daisuke put your stuff in the trunk." Allie pulled Tohru away from Daisuke, and they both got in Allie's Ferrari. Allie put down the hood of the car so both girls sat on the back as they waited for the guys to get in. Dana and Daymon got in Dana's car, and cranked it up.

"So Allie why aren't you driving?" Tohru asked.

"Because if I sit back here with you we can sit on the back. It is so much fun. If your nervous, don't be. Eventually you will get used to it. Plus we will get in our seat belts after we get out of the school parking lot." Allie told her.

Tohru was in fact nervous, but she put on a confident act as Hikari and Daisuke got in the front seats. Tohru looked to Allie, and saw that she was holding onto a handle on her side of the car. Tohru looked to her side, and saw s similar handle. She held onto it as they started up the car.

Hikari who was driving was following Dana and Daymon who were driving in front of them. When they were about to leave the parking lot Tohru looked over to were the Sohma boys were. They looked like they weren't happy with what she was doing. Tohru just turned away from them. As they got on the main road Allie and Tohru got into their seats.

"That was fun." Tohru said.

"Oh yeah I love doing that. By the way you can't go home right after practice." Allie told her.

Tohru looked over beside them to see Dana's car coming up. "Hey Hikari I think Dana wants to race." Hikari looked to Dana's car she had put her hood down, and was motioning for them to race. Then Hikari was off. Dana's car was right beside him. Tohru laughed she hadn't had this much fun in a while. "Anyway why can't I go home."

"Because we are kidnapping you till ten. So right after practice stops at eight you will be in our care." Allie told her.

"Should I be scared?" Tohru asked.

"If it involves something Allie is planning then yes." Daisuke said from the front of the car.

Allie squealed, and leaned forward. Then she playfully punched his arm. "Dana's helping too."

Daisuke smirked. "Then Tohru should be twice as scared."

Tohru just laughed at the two, and they continued to head to Richly Dance.

**Richly's**

It only took them ten minuets to get there. As they got their stuff out of the back Hikari and Dana were arguing over who one the race.

Once they got their stuff they headed inside. The boys headed off to some part in the building, and the girls continued to walk forward.

"Alright Tohru we are going to go ahead, and get you your stuff. Then we can go change." Allie explained as they walked into an office. Dana spoke to the lady their, and the lady disappeared in the back room. The lady came back, and gave Tohru a athletic bag that matched the one's Dana, and Allie were carrying. After putting it on her shoulder the girls left.

Once in the girls dressing room. It was like the ones you would see if you were in a play. Red velvet colored walls, a floor length mirror on the back wall, and gold vanity's were spread out on the left, and right walls. Racks of show clothes were spread out around the room.

The girls led her over to the three vanity's on the right wall. "Alright Tohru in your gold bag is a water bottle, gold towel, and other little things that come with the V.I.P treatment. This will be your vanity right between me and Dana." Dana and Allie went through their bag to get their clothes. Then they went to go change in the changing rooms in the back.

Tohru got her clothes out of her school bag then she went back to change. The dressing rooms were like the one's you would see at Kohl's. A bench on the back wall, and a floor length mirror. Tohru quickly changed into her clothes. Tohru looked at herself in the mirror. Her neon green tank top was lower than she anticipated. At least it was tight so it wouldn't show anything else. Tohru looked at her shorts they were like the ones she wore to tryouts every time she walked they would go up. Oh well she couldn't do anything about it now.

Tohru grabbed her other clothes then walked back into the room. Dana was applying her make up, her hair was already in a low pony tail. Allie was putting her hair in a pony tail on the side of her head. Tohru put her school clothes in her bag, and switched the clothes she was going to wear after wards from her school bag to her new bag. She sat down on the seat in front of her vanity then got out her makeup and brush out of her bag. Tohru touched up her makeup from earlier, and darkened her eyeliner. Then she brushed her hair, and put it in a high pony tail.

When all three girls were done they stood up. "Oh Dana looks like you need to check out your bottoms." Allie told her pointing. Tohru looked over to Dana. Dana's silver thong was showing. "Your thong is from Victoria's secret right?" Allie asked.

"Yeah of course where else would I buy it?" Dana countered as she fixed it.

Tohru felt like a little kid at her sisters teenage party. _Of course they would be wearing them. Why must I be so late? Let me make something up so it seems I know what I am doing._ "You know they have great one's at Rue 21." Tohru said finally. She had passed that store when she and Kyo were walking to the computer store from the bank.

**By the way the town that they live in is like a city. So there are like designer stores everywhere.**

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about Rue 21. We all need to go their together." Dana said as they began to walk to the work room. Once they were there Tohru saw Courtney, Lynn, and Ryu were talking in the front of the room. Daisuke, Daymon, and Hikari were talking over in the middle of the room. Dana and Allie walked in, and the began to stretch. Tohru went over, and did a split. As she began to stretch she was aware that Ryu was watching her.

"What is it Ryu?" Tohru asked.

Ryu just laughed. "As I said you are one flexible teenager."

Tohru blushed when everyone watched her.

"You are really flexible Tohru." Dana told her.

"So are you and Allie."

"Yeah well not as much as you." Allie told her.

They continued to stretch as Tohru thought to herself. _I may be flexible, but I am definitely not as skinny as you two. I need to gain some muscle._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter wasn't hard to re-write. But now I just have to re-write the rest of the story. :)**_  
><em>


	4. An Almost Kiss

_Review:_

"_You are really flexible Tohru." Dana told her._

"_So are you and Allie."_

"_Yeah well not as much as you." Allie told her._

_They continued to stretch as Tohru thought to herself. I may be flexible, but I am definitely not as skinny as you two. I need to gain some muscle._

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

"Okay this is boring." Dana said. She stood up from stretching, and walked over to a cool sound board at the end of the room. It had two laptops on it, and several buttons. She looked around, and noticed the Lynn, Courtney, and Ryu had left. She quickly typed something in on the keyboard. Suddenly Down On Me by 50 Cent and Jeremih was coming from the speakers. She walked back to the girls, and began stretching again.

"Why did you go turn on the music? We are going to get in trouble probably." Allie asked.

Dana smirked. She stopped stretching, and stood up. "Not if we are trying out new choreography."

She began dancing as Jeremih started his lines. Allie and Tohru got up, and danced with her.

_Jeremih: _

_Ok she headed to the dance floor and she slowly start to poppin it Something like my wrist piece, everybody got to watching it _

_Girl you go that secret treasure I'm gon put that lock on it _

_Don't care what they say I would be stupid to be not on it_

_Heard you go that sticky_

_Let's go and take 9 shots we'll just call it fifty_

_And I'm gonna lick it lick it lick it_

_Till her hicky have that river running_

_Keep you running til you whimpy_

_(bang bang bang bang)_

_Oh you look so sweet _

_What you work at Ballys _

_Look at your pysique_

_Girl you are a beauty and I am a beast _

_They must have been tripping to have let me of the leash_

The three girls really got into the next part.

_I like the way you grind with that booty on me_

_Shorty you a dime why you looking lonely _

_We'll buy another round and it's all on me_

_As long as I'm around put it down on me_

_Just put it down on me_

_Put it down on me_

_Down down on me_

_Put it down on me_

_Don't through it off the mound_

_Show me how it's gon be_

_Girl all I really want is you down on me_

_Put it down on me_

The music was turned down just a little bit. "So you can dance that great when you are exposed to be stretching. Why don't you put those moves into a song we will be doing?" Courtney asked. Ryu, Lynn, and herself came in to see the guys gawking at the girls, and knew they should step in.

Allie smirked. "We will if you can promise something."

"Depends on what you want." Ryu replied.

"Let us listen to music a lot more." Allie said simply.

Lynn laughed. "As long as you promise to actually work." She turned the volume back up to where it was. "Stretch you guys." She called over the music.

They nodded, and began stretching.

Ten minutes later the music was turned down again to where it played in the back ground. "Alright come over here everyone." Lynn said.

The girls stopped stretching. While the guys stopped there contest to see who could do the most push ups. Everyone got up, and walked closer to gather around Lynn, Courtney, and Ryu.

After the teens got quiet, Lynn continued on. "Okay so we are going to be doing a performance on May tenth. Which is exactly a month from now. Meaning that we have a month to get it together. Now that we have Tohru we can up our performance's a bit." Courtney added.

"This is how we are going to do it. The morning dance class will be coming in twice a week to be background dancers for your performances. Other things to know is that we will be competing against three other top dance studio's. So the performance can't be here because our auditorium can only hold three hundred people. That's not enough so it was decided that it will be at the park. I have people that will set up the stage, and stuff like that." Ryu told them.

Lynn went to go get a paper pad and pencil. "Alright so now we have to discuss the acts. The girls can go ahead and choose."

"I nominate Tohru for the main vocalist." Allie said out loud.

"Woah, why?" Tohru asked.

"She is so right Tohru you need sing the main female vocalist." Dana told her.

"I really don't know abo-" Tohru was interrupted by Courtney laughing.

"Girl let them hear you sing then you can say no all you want. What do you want to sing to." Courtney told her.

"Well um I guess if I have to I will sing paper cut by Vanessa Hudgens."

"Alright hold on one second." Courtney went to the sound speakers.

Tohru just walked to the microphone confidently._ This was her time to prove herself completely._

**If you want you should go on you tube and listen to this song it is a very sweet song. **_**Paper Cut by Vanessa Hudgens**_

_It's not a feeling like when you touch a flame_

_No, it's not like when someone call's you a bad name_

_It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down_

_No, it's not like any of these, what I've found is_

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet_

_Never even feel the slice; You're so deep_

_It seems so hard as, but only at first_

_Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse._

_Oh, oh_

_It's not so much in the words you don't say_

_It's when you act in the distant, cold way_

_It's more in your eyes how you look at me_

_Like you no longer care for what I see _

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet _

_Never even feel the slice; You're so deep_

_It seems so hard as, but only at first_

_Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse._

_You had to go and show me just how good, your love could be_

_Then you threw it all away_

_Now I can't help but feel a brand new pain_

_So I'm asking baby, please stay._

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet_

_Never even feel the slice; You're so deep_

_It seems so hard as, but only at first_

_Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse._

_Oh, oh- Oh, oh-the pain grows worse_

_Oh, oh- Oh, oh-the pain grows worse_

_Oh, oh-the pain grows worse_

As the song stopped Tohru realized she had closed her eyes. When she opened them everyone was staring at her. "What?" They started clapping.

"You definitely have to now Tohru or we will have to make you." Allie told her.

"How would you make me?" Tohru asked. Allie and Dana just walked to her, and attacked her with tickles. "Oh my god stop, stop, stop, alright I give I will do it." Tohru laughed as they stopped.

"Good now that we got that out of the way time to figure out what you three want to do. Your first song will be Rockstar by Prima J, and as I said you can pick three other songs. You can pick out the songs out of our song bank." Lynn told them.

The three girl's got together, and talked it over. "Okay we don't need the song bank we got our songs together. First is Untouched by The Veronicas, Second is I Wrote It Down by Kesha, and Third is Piece of Me by Britney Spears." Dana said.

"Good choices ladies." Lynn wrote them down. "Now for the guys performances. Guys when you choose these please remember you are going to have to be able to dance to it. So if it's rap think twice about it." Courtney told them.

"Well I have an idea. How about we make it to were it seems the girls are about to sing another song, but when they get ready to sing we come in, and start up with a song like Bottom's Up or something." Hikari suggested.

"That's good, and that will be good to. So your first song is Bottoms up by Trey Songz. What is your other two?" Lynn asked.

The guys got together. "Second song will be No hands by Waka Flocka. Third song is Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship." Daisuke told Lynn.

Lynn wrote them down. "Alright we still have four performances." She sighs. "Then you guys have to sing three solo's and one duet."

Courtney pulled Lynn and Ryu over to her, and whispered to them.

"Let me guess Tohru should sing two of them, Daisuke sings another one, and Tohru and Daisuke sing the last one." Dana told them as they turned to face the teens.

The three instructors looked at Dana with surprise.

"Yeah I am smart like that. I am pretty sure the rest of us were thinking the same thing." Dana smirked.

"Alright well what do you think Tohru and Daisuke." Courtney asked.

"I don't mind." Daisuke spoke first. Now they were all looking at Tohru.

"I don't want to be tickled again. So yes I will do it." Tohru smiled.

"Okay you two can get together for the last song, but what do you want to sing solo?" Lynn asked.

Tohru thought to herself for a moment. _If I do a nice song they will think I am soft. I want to be like them. _"Okay my first song will be Butterscotch by Kesha and Me and You by Cassie.

"Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah." Daisuke replied.

Lynn wrote down his choice then stood up. "Alright that's all I need for now. Anyway Hikari, Daymon, Allie, and Dana you can go ahead, and go to the work out room. Meanwhile Daisuke and Tohru have to choose the song they are going to perform." Everyone left after that except for Tohru, Daisuke, and Ryu.

"Alright the rules about the song bank is, you break it, you buy it. Daisuke you already know how to work it so I am going to trust you. Teach Tohru how to use it." Ryu told them. "After your done go to the work out room. We still have almost three hours left of practice." Ryu left after that. Leaving Tohru and Daisuke.

"Come on Tohru." Daisuke led her to the song bank. It was a really expensive looking machine. After pressing a couple of buttons Daisuke turned to her. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Tohru came closer. "Well let me think. There is one song that I think we could pull off." Tohru typed something in the search box. Suddenly On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull came on the speakers. "What do you think?" Tohru asked him.

"That's a good choice. We can pull it off. Who knew you had such great taste in music?" Daisuke teased.

"Thanks Daisuke that makes me feel so much better." Tohru told him sarcastically.

"Good it was exposed to." Daisuke laughed.

Tohru turned to him, but she didn't realize how close he was behind her. There was barley any space in between them. Tohru blushed lightly. Daisuke leaned into her. _Is he going to kiss me? _Tohru was about respond, but a voice interrupted.

"Alright you two it doesn't take that long to find a song." Courtney came up to them. Both Daisuke and Tohru moved away from each other as soon as they heard her voice.

"We decided on a song." Tohru told her. "On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull.."

"Okay I will tell Lynn to write it down. Now you two get to the gym." Courtney commanded and they left to the gym.

"Tohru we need to talk." Daisuke said as they walked down the hallway to the gym.

"We can't talk now. I want to talk with you soon though, but this my take longer than the thirty seconds we have to get to the gym." Tohru replied.

Daisuke nodded, and they both went through the glass doors into the gym. Daisuke walked over to Hikari and Daymon who were currently having a contest to see who could lift more weight.

Tohru saw Allie and Dana were over at the treadmills, and she headed their way. _Perfect! Running will help me loose weight. _After getting on the treadmill next to Allie she began to run along side them.

"Hey Tohru, what song did you choose?" Allie asked.

"We chose On The Floor." Tohru responded.

"That's a good song. You are going to do very well." Dana put in.

"Thanks I hope so." Tohru told them as she upped her speed a bit.

**After practice**

The guys went to go take a shower as soon as practice was over. The girls on the other hand went to take their showers twenty minutes before so they would have enough time.

The girls had just got out of the showers, and were now dressed in their day clothes.

"I love your skirt Tohru very cute." Allie told her over the sound of all three of their hair dryers.

"Thanks I love your outfit too." Tohru responded.

_Allie was wearing blue jean short shorts, a red tank top, and red wedges. Dana was wearing a shiny black mini skirt, a silver halter top, and silver flats._

After Tohru finished drying her hair, she looked for her make up bag. Which was somewhere in her new athletic bag. She searched for a few minuets before finally pulling it out. Looking through her makeup, Tohru decided to wear a sparkly purple eye shadow to match her tank top. With that she choose black eyeliner and her pink lip-gloss.

"Okay Tohru this is how this is going to work. After we get done we are going to go and go shopping. Then at nine o'clock we will be heading somewhere for a surprise." Dana told her.

Tohru nodded her head then quickly brushed her hair. She parted it so it would hang in front of her left eye. Then she put all of her stuff away. "Okay I am ready."

All three girls grabbed their stuff then headed outside. Once outside the girls got outside they headed for Allie's car. "Hey Dana where is your car?" Tohru asked.

"The guys are taking it. So we can shop together." Dana told her.

All three girls put their stuff in the back of Allie's car, then they went to sit in the front three seats. After driving for ten minuets in silence the girls parked, and got out to shop. They got there purses, and the girls headed off to shop.

**9:00**

The girls shopped everywhere, and ended up with a bunch of stuff. After putting their stuff in the back they began to drive to wherever the girls were taking her.

Tohru was happy because she had gotten a bunch of much needed stuff. It was march so they would be needing a bunch of new summer clothes. So she was happy they went. Tohru had gotten a numerous amount of shirts, shorts, jeans, shoes, hats, ect. She even bought some special clothes from Victoria Secret.

Allie pulled into a fancy restraunt's parking lot. After the girls got out they walked in. "Why couldn't you tell me we were going to eat?" Tohru asked. _Sure I look good. But I could have gotten some heels or something. _

"Because it's a surprise." Allie told her. They walked to a waiter. "The reserved area please." The waitor led the three girls to a reserved part of the restraunt.

"Surprise!" Came from Daisuke, Hikari, Daymon, and the girls. They had thrown her a welcome party.

"Oh thanks you guys. This is so sweet." Tohru hugged everyone.

"Well after we eat you get to open presents." Dana said.

"Alright." Tohru and the girls sat down. Tohru ended up sitting next to Daisuke of course.

They ordered and now they were just waiting around for their food. "Okay I have no idea how to wear my uniform tomorrow." This came from Allie.

'You are always on top of that. Someone's been slacking off lately." Dana smirked when Allie threw her a death glare. Dana just rolled her eyes before continuing. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I need a new way to wear it. Don't you wish that we didn't have to wear uniform to school?" Allie asked.

"Isn't Ryu apart of the school board. Just talk to him. That's how you five got out of school for emergency dance practice or something before this right?" Tohru spoke up.

"Yeah he is on the school board." This came from Allie.

"Then why don't you ask if he can get them to change the rule for dress code. I bet if you called him now. He could get it done by the end of the week." Tohru told them. _Since it's Monday it wouldn't take that long._ The waitor came, and gave them their food.

"I don't know if he would though." Allie told her.

"Just ask him Allie. I am sure he would do it. No he will do it." Tohru spoke firmly.

"Alright let me call him real quick." Allie got out her cell phone, and did just that. A few moments later the three girls were squealing with happiness.

"Told you it would work." Tohru smiled.

**I am to lazy to write anymore of the conversation. So now I am skipping to the ride home. With Allie, Hikari, Daisuke, and Tohru.**

"Do you like your gifts?" Allie asked from the front seat. They had changed the seating arrangement. To were Hikari and Allie were in the front seats, and Tohru and Daisuke were in the back.

"Yes thank you so much." Tohru told her. Allie and Hikari had gotten her a new outfit from rue 21. Dana and Daymon got her a purse with some earrings. Daisuke's gift was her favorite. It was a silver necklace that had a silver cross hanging from it. The cross had her name engraved on the back of it.

The car stopped in front of her house and Tohru got out. She was surprised when Daisuke got out with her. "What are you doing Daisuke?"

"I am going to help bring your stuff in. I don't live to far from here so it will be a nice walk." Daisuke told her.

They went to the back of the car, and Tohru got her athletic bag, school bag, and three out of the seven shopping bags. Daisuke got her gift bags and the rest of the shopping bags. After they waved at Allie and Hikari they headed to her house.

"Daisuke I am going to warn you. I live with the Sohma's so don't freak out if they are fighting or something." Tohru warned as she unlocked the front door.

"I didn't know that you lived with them." Daisuke said as he followed her into her house.

Yuki and Shigure were in the living room, and no sign of Kyo. Haru was over, and he and Yuki were arguing about something. They had turned to look at her and Daisuke as they came in.

"Hey guys this is Daisuke he is helping me bring my stuff in." Tohru explained. Without waiting for a response she motioned for Daisuke to follow her upstairs.

As they went upstairs they could hear Yuki and Haru continue there arguing. When they were in her room Tohru started giggling. "Sorry they entertain me. They argue over the stupidest stuff sometimes." Tohru set her stuff down on her bed. "You can just set the stuff on my bed."

Daisuke did just that. Tohru was thinking about asking Daisuke about earlier. Her bedroom door opened. Tohru inwardly sighed Kyo had picked the perfect time to come in.

"Hello Kyo." Tohru said.

"Hi. What is Daisuke doing in your room?" Kyo asked.

Tohru raised an eyebrow. Well he get's straight to the point."He was helping me bring my stuff in." Tohru pointed to her bags on her bed. "How about you go downstairs, and wait for me." Tohru suggested. Kyo glared at Daisuke then left.

Daisuke started laughing. "Does he always do that? He is one protective guy."

"Well that's Kyo for you." Tohru laughed along with him. _Although I have never really had any one come home with me before. Well a few friends have came over, but only for school related reasons. This has nothing to do with school, and Daisuke's a guy so it makes Kyo even more protective._

"I should be going." Daisuke broke her thoughts.

"I will show you out." The two teens walked downstairs. Tohru made sure to ignore her "family" and the two walked outside.

Tohru smiled. "Thanks for helping me Daisuke."

"No problem." Daisuke again pulled her into a hug. He waved then began to jog back to the street. Tohru smiled then turned to go back inside. This was going to be whole lot of work trying to explain to the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I need a bit of help. If you plan on reviewing please tell me who you would like better. Kyo and Tohru or Daisuke and Tohru. I think it can go either way. Please help me out you guys. Personally I am favoring Daisuke and Tohru a bit more at the moment. Although I still like Kyo and Tohru. HELP HELP HELP!**


	5. About Yesterday

_Review: "I will show you out." The two teens walked downstairs. Tohru made sure to ignore her "family" and the two walked outside._

_Tohru smiled. "Thanks for helping me Daisuke."_

"_No problem." Daisuke again pulled her into a hug. He waved then began to jog back to the street. Tohru smiled then turned to go back inside. This was going to be whole lot of work trying to explain to the guys._

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning<strong>

After stepping out of the shower, Tohru went into her room, and continued getting ready for school. She had successfully explained about her dancing at Richley's last night to the Sohma's. Shigure was really happy for her because she would be doing something else. Yuki was too. Kyo on the other hand just nodded his head, and didn't say anything about it.. So she now didn't have to keep on telling the Sohma's excuses. That made her mood very positive.

After getting dressed, brushing her hair, and putting on her makeup, she looked through her closet for her dance clothes, and after clothes. Her dance clothes consisted of her new pair of black short shorts, blue tank top, and her black converse. Her after clothes consisted of jean short shorts, red tube top that stopped above her belly button, three inch red heels, silver jewelry, and a red purse.

Finally done, she looked at her clock. She had an hour before school started, so she got on her laptop. After taking care of work stuff, she looked in her email. She had three new messages. The first one was from Allie.

_To: Tohru _

_From: Allie_

_Sent: Tuesday 5:00 AM_

_Hey! Ryu called me on the way home yesterday. He said the school board was going to vote on dress code Thursday. Since it's Tuesday he is going to try convincing the other members of the board. Wish him luck at practice later. _

_To: Tohru_

_From: Lynn_

_Sent: Tuesday 5:15 AM_

_Hey, be prepared for practice later. We are going to do two hours of work outs. Then for the rest of the two hours of practice left we will be starting on choreography for the songs._

_To: Tohru_

_From: Daisuke_

_Sent: Tuesday 5:30 AM_

_Tohru we need to talk soon. I wanted to know if you wanted to walk home with me from Richly's after practice._

The only one she needed to answer now was Daisuke's. She wasn't sure what she should say. _Think about what Allie or Dana would say. You need to be more like them. _Tohru clicked the reply button.

_To: Daisuke_

_From: Tohru_

_Sent: Tuesday 6:10 AM_

_I agree, we do need to talk. Sooner rather than later. So as for walking home with you I can do that. _

After sending the message, Tohru shut down her computer, and got up. She grabbed her school bag, and athletic bag, then walked out of her room, and downstairs. Once downstairs she put her stuff down next to the door, and walked into the kitchen.

Shigure had fixed breakfast again, and Kyo and Yuki were already eating. She took her place between the boys, and began to eat. She could feel them staring at her. "Is it me or did I stutter yesterday I don't appreciate you staring at me." She snapped. Now that the feeling of their eyes on her was gone she was able to enjoy her breakfast. Her uniform was the same as yesterday's. Except without the socks. The guys were staring at her actual appearance. Her makeup made her look sexy. Her hair was in a low side pony tail.

**On the way to school**

Tohru had already taken care of her work phone calls before they left, so now she just juggled her phone between her hands.

The two Sohma men were quiet as they walked on either side of her. Each was staring. Yuki was trying to hide it, but Kyo was just plain out staring.

She sighed. "Guys I am still the same Tohru, I just am trying something new. I got tired of doing the same thing everyday. Get up, take shower, get dressed in the plain uniform, go to school, go to work, then come home again. I want to try something different. If you can't accept that, then just leave me alone."

"I accept that Tohru." Yuki told her. Kyo just nodded in agreement, but the look in his eye told her differently.

Her phoned started to vibrate in her hands, causing her to jump. Allie had just texted her.

_Allie: Heyz! I am stopping by the magazine stand 2 get some new magz. U want me 2 get u one?_

_Tohru: Sure. Thx! __J_

_Allie: No prob. :D_

Tohru closed the keyboard on her phone, then put it in her school bag. The three teens continued on to school in a comfortable silence.

Once at the school Tohru said good bye, and walked over to her other friends. Allie held out a magazine for her. It was a fashion magazine. "Thanks Allie."

"No prob." Allie suddenly sighed. "If the school board changes the dress code thing, then the next thing we need to shoot for is an on campus star bucks."

"I know right. How am I exposed to wake up in the morning, when the only thing I have had was my breakfast yogurt bar." Dana agreed.

Tohru walked over to the back of Allie's car, and put her athletic bag in the trunk. Then she walked over to Daisuke.

"Morning." Daisuke greeted.

"Hey." Tohru leaned against Dana's car next to him, and opened her magazine. After reading for a few seconds she spoke. "Do you know if the office still has forms for us to be able to bring a lap top to school?"

"Yeah I think so." He replied. "Why do you need to know?"

"Well I think it would be much easier to take notes on my laptop then by hand." Tohru told him.

"We already signed ours. We just never bothered to actually bring our laptops. I can get you a form."

"That would be great thanks." Tohru smiled. The bell rang, so the group got their school stuff.

Allie was going to remind Tohru, about how to walk, but Tohru was already walking over to them a perfect reflection from how she walked yesterday. "I thought I was going to have to remind you about how to walk." Allie admitted as they walked towards the school.

"I learn pretty quickly, and I remember well. So there is no need for that." Tohru replied while she flashed a smile at some guys who had ignored the bell, and were just sitting around by their cars.

"We heard you talking to Daisuke. I think we should all start bringing our laptops. How about we start tomorrow?" Dana asked.

"Sure sounds like a plan." Tohru replied as they walked into the school. Today was the same as yesterday, everyone's eyes were glued to the group. They continued to their lockers while Tohru thought up a plan. _I always finish my work early, so I will have enough time to read that magazine today. _

**After practice later**

Tohru was in the dressing room, and she just changed into her new clothes. She was wearing her new Victoria secret red thong. It was awkward when she put it on, but she soon got used to it after she got dressed in her clothes. She grabbed her gym clothes, and walked back to the main part of the dressing room. After putting the dirty gym clothes in her bag, she quickly put her hair up in a high pony tail, and quickly put on her makeup. Finally done she waited patiently till Dana and Allie were done. "I am going to walk home today with Daisuke. So you don't need to give me a ride." She told Allie.

"You and Daisuke alone, are you having an affair?" Allie questioned.

Tohru squealed. "No way. Allie you keep your fantasies in your head. The rest of us will be able to live with out them. I promise." The three girls burst out laughing.

When they controlled themselves Dana spoke. "Well tell us why you are going on a walk with him then."

"Yesterday when we were choosing a song from the song bank he almost kissed me. So this morning he asked if we could talk after practice. I said yes, and he suggested we walk home together." Tohru informed them.

The three girls grabbed their bags, and walked out of the dressing room. "Well Tohru you guys better get together soon. All of us know that you two like each other." Allie ordered.

"Your absolutely right Allie. I am going to ask him about it as soon as we get out of the building." Tohru told her.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"No." Tohru answered.

Allie began pouting, Dana started laughing, and Tohru smirked. She sighed. "Daisuke was the one that wanted to talk so he will be the one to start the conversation."

"Well be sure to call us when you get done." Dana told her.

"Alright I will."

Ryu came around the corner. "Hey girls."

"Hey Ryu got any news on the dress code?" Allie asked.

"Actually yes I do. More than half of the school board is saying they think it's a good idea. But, I still need to persuade the rest of the board." Ryu replied.

The girls nodded then continued walking outside. "I will call you two later." Tohru said to the two girls as she walked towards Daisuke.

"Okay later Tohru." Dana called.

Daisuke and Tohru began walking. Tohru wasn't really sure what to say so she kept quiet.

"Tohru what happened in practice yest-" Daisuke started.

"About yesterday-" Tohru spoke at the same time.

They both laughed. Daisuke looked back at her. "I really like you Tohru. I know this is really fast, but will you go out with me?" He asked.

Tohru thought about it only for a moment. "Alright, but we have to get to know each other more soon."

Daisuke smiled. "That's good enough for me."

The two walked hand in hand to Tohru's house.

**Thursday at practice**

They were nearly done with workouts, and they had already been at practice three and a half hours, and no sign of Ryu.

Allie got off the treadmill she was on, and sat down on the floor to stretch a bit. "Where is Ryu? The board meeting should be over by now."

"Who knows?" Tohru sighed.

"Well I would like to know." Allie replied.

Tohru and Dana got off the treadmills, and joined her to stretch as well. "Well you never know. The board could be just doing some last minute adjustments." Dana suggested.

"You are absolutely right Dana." Came a familiar voice from the door.

"Ryu!" The three girls jumped up.

"It's a yes. The board thinks that there should be no dress code either. They think that high school kids should have the freedom to dress the way they want." Ryu turned to the guys, who had stopped working out when they heard the girls yelling at Ryu. "Be careful you guys. These girls are probably going to be shopping all weekend." With a wave Ryu left.

Allie turned to Dana and Tohru. "I am so glad. The school uniform is so over with. Ryu is right though. How about this I will come, and pick you two up Saturday morning, then we shop for a while, then go back to my house, and you two spend the night." Allie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Tohru spoke for her and Dana. With that said the three girls got up, and went to the dressing room.

**After their showers**

Tohru went into the dressing room, and got her clothes out of her athletic bag. She quickly got dressed in blue jean short shorts, black tube that stopped just below her bell button, and black knee length converse. As she heard the showers turn off in the next room, she quickly walked back to her vanity in the dressing room, and sat down on the stool in front of it. She pulled the top layer of her hair up into a pony tail in the middle on the top of her head. The bottom layer stayed down. As for her make up she put on black eyeliner, black mascara, sparkly grey eye shadow, and clear sparkly lip gloss.

After painting her nails black and white she moved to the couch to wait for Dana and Allie to get done.

Thirty minutes later the girls were walking to Allie's car. After putting their stuff in the back the three girls got in the car in the front seat. (A/N: Yes there are some cars that have three seats in the front.) "Where are we off to today?" Allie asked. She pressed the button that takes the roof off the car.

"Are you crazy? Allie it's like eight o'clock we don't have much places to go to for two hours." Dana replied.

"For real. Where are we going to go for two hours?" Tohru asked.

"Well for one thing who said we had to get back at ten? Sure it's Thursday, but it's not like we can't have coffee tomorrow morning to wake us up. You guys are smart enough to know that right?" Allie asked. The other two girls nodded. "Exactly I think we should go to a party." She looked over to the other two girls. "That guy from our first period invited us to go to his party. We are dressed perfectly too."

Allie was wearing a red halter top, black mini skirt, and strapy wedge heels. Dana was wearing a purple strapless shirt that was laced up in the back. Faded black jean short shorts, and purple flip flops. She had a thin purple head band that was pushed forward slightly to give her a bump.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Tohru?" Dana asked.

Tohru thought about it for a minute. _I know that we would probably get home late, but after all it's not like the Sohma's control me. This is junior year were exposed to start letting lose. _"Definitely."

Allie started the car, and began to drive to the house party. Ten minutes later the girls arrived to the party. They went inside, and immediately everyone's eyes were on them. After all they were the most popular girls at school.

Tohru was very nervous. She had never been to a party before. _Maybe if I look at the other girls I can figure out what I am exposed to do. Or just stay with Allie and Dana. _"What do you girls want to do?" Tohru questioned.

"Dance." They replied.

So the three girls went to the middle of the crowd of dancing people, and began to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope u like it :)**


	6. Party At The Club

_Review:_

"_What do you girls want to do?" Tohru questioned. _

"_Dance." They replied. _

_So the three girls went to the middle of the crowd of dancing people, and began to dance. _

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning<strong>

It was eight o'clock, and Tohru was sitting in her bed doing absolutely nothing. She kept on thinking about the party on Thursday.

_Flashback:_

_They had only been dancing for thirty minute's before the guys showed up, and since she and Daisuke were a couple, she was sure they would end up dancing together. So she would look at the other couples dancing, and look for tips. When they did end up dancing, she learned that most couples were grinding. So that's what they did, and apparently she wasn't that bad because a lot of people were crowded around them, while watching them dance. When Rockstar by Rihanna came on she completely let the music take her away, and loosened up completely. _

_Before she knew it, it was already midnight. Daisuke had pulled her away from the dance floor, and to the refreshment's. That's when she realized that there was beer at the party. When Daisuke got them both a beer, she was finding it hard to keep her cool. But instead of rejecting the beer like she usually would, she took a cup from him, and took a sip. _

"_We only need a beer or two. We do have school tomorrow after all." Daisuke told her as they moved to the back yard, where there was a swimming pool. They moved over to a bench, and sat down._

_Tohru was glad that Daisuke was being responsible. But she knew better than that. They needed to be extra careful about how much alcohol they consume. "So where were you guys after practice?" She asked, as she took another sip of her beer without thinking._

"_Hikari and Daymon were going to bring Dana's car home, I followed behind them in my car. We were going to go home afterwards, but we remembered the party. Hikari guessed that you girls would be here, so we came to check it out." He answered._

_They only talked for a few more minute's, then he kissed her. It was a passionate first kiss. But then each kiss lasted longer each time. Soon they were making out. Eventually they broke apart, and went back to dance._

_It seemed like only a few more minute's before it was one in the morning. "I probably need to go. We have school tomorrow after all." She mimicked him from earlier. _

_He nodded, then went to tell everyone that they were leaving. Tohru had put her stuff in Daisuke's car earlier so that was fine. Soon enough they were in Daisuke's car, and were coasting through the city to get to Tohru's house. That's when Tohru realized they had both been drinking, and Daisuke was driving under the influence. Daisuke seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry I can handle my alcohol really well." That was good enough for her, she leaned her pounding head on his shoulder. _

_After a few moment's Tohru sighed. "Now I will have to explain why I am coming back at one in the morning. Then I will have to explain why I reek of alcohol and cigarette smoke." Tohru murmured. _

"_Don't worry about it. I will walk you to the door, and explain for you. As for the smell I'm sure you have perfume or something in your bag." Daisuke moved his arm, so it was around her shoulders._

_Finally reaching the house, they both got out. They walked to the back of the car. After putting her athletic bag and school bag on her shoulder she drenched herself in her perfume, and put the bottle back up. Thankfully the smell wasn't too strong after how much she put on. Just enough to hide the smell. They began walking towards the walkway to the house, and immediately Shigure was out on the porch. "Tohru do you have any idea how late it is?" Shigure asked._

_Tohru shrunk against Daisuke. Daisuke just narrowed his eyes, as they walked closer. "Practice ran late, and she fell asleep. I would have brought her home earlier. But, she would have still been asleep, and that would have raised suspicion. I probably should have called, but I didn't know the number." He explained._

_Shigure nodded clearly believing him. "Thank you for being considerate to her, just call me next time, so I will know she will be coming home later." Then he went back inside._

_Tohru turned to Daisuke. "Thanks for covering for me." _

_He pulled her to him, and kissed her. "Hey that's what boyfriends are for." _

_Tohru smiled, as he walked back to his car. When he left she went back inside. She was aware that Kyo had been watching her from the window, but decided to let it go for the moment._

_End of Flashback_

When she woke up Friday morning, she felt extremely tired. But after taking a shower, she felt ten times better. All she needed was an Advil for her headache, and she went to school feeling good.

Since it was Saturday now she would need to get ready for Allie picking her up. Slowly she got out of bed, and went to her closet. After finding a bag, she looked to her clothes. Choosing an outfit for tomorrow, her pajama's, and an extra outfit. Now she had to find something to wear today. They were going shopping after all. So she chose white short short's, neon pink halter top, and neon pink sandals. Finishing the look off with a white hat. It was like one of the ones a guy would wear. **(A/N: The new ones that are in style now. Kind of like a baseball hat, but the rim thing isn't bent, it's straight.) **But way cuter. After getting dressed she sat in front of her mirror. Her hair was so dull. Allie had gotten her hair highlighted yesterday, with honey, light brown, and white highlights. Since her hair was a beach blonde color the highlights looked really cool. Dana got hers cut to her shoulder blades, and she died it completely black. The girls talked on three-way for nearly two hours after Dana and Allie got there hair done. They convinced her to get her's done as well.

She sighed, and looked in the mirror. She heard her bedroom door open slightly, and knew exactly who it was. "You know if I didn't know you so well, I'd accuse you of stalking me." She was still a bit mad about Kyo watching her so much lately. After seeing him watch her and Daisuke kiss she hadn't talked to him unless necessary after that. When she did it was in a short tone.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." Kyo said. He came into her room. "I know you deserve your privacy, but you can't blame me for worrying about you. I don't want anything happening to you."

Tohru sighed. Her stone cold attitude melted a bit. "I know you care. It's just I want to go out with my new friends, and hang with them. I still want to hang out with you and Yuki, but I need some girl time. I'm afraid I might turn into a tom boy if I don't." She laughed lightly, before sitting down on her bed, and smiling at him. "To tell you the truth I love being girly. I love to go shopping. To wear make up. To have three hour long conversations about what I'm going to wear the next day, what's in style, and just to talk about boys."

"You should like all of those things." Kyo told her. "I'm not saying you shouldn't. It's just you need to be careful. Your new friends seem like the party type." His eyes narrowed at that.

Tohru completely dismissed the look he gave her, and frowned_. _" I don't care to know what your implying. But, if we are going to go back to criticizing each other I will start it off this time. Watching me kiss my boyfriend is low and desperate." She got up, and walked to get her bag. "Anyway I don't have time to play this game with you. I have to go meet my _party friends._" She said before walking out of her room. When she said party friends it was completely sarcastic.

Kyo growled before following her down the hallway, then down the stairs. He plopped down on the couch, and watched her say goodbye to the rat and Shigure. Then the slam of the front door. He really didn't like how things were going lately.

**Three hours later, one thirty**

Tohru was sitting in the hair salon waiting for the hair dresser to finish cutting her hair, so she could see the new look. Dana and Allie were sitting in the chairs across from her, and were just watching. The looks on their faces were saying anything making Tohru nervous.

When the hair dresser turned her chair so she could see her new look, she smiled. Her long hair was now layered, the bangs tapered, and was as straight as hair can be. It was a bit darker brown, with blonde highlight running from the root's to the tips. After paying Dana, Allie, and herself headed for the shops.

"Your hair looks really good Tohru I think it was a good choice to get it done like that." Dana complimented.

"Yeah I totally agree with Dana." Allie spoke up as they walked into Hollister. "Now we need to shop for school clothes. Since there is no dress code, we have lot's of freedom today." Then the girls split up.

By four o'clock Tohru had acquired a whole bunch of new clothes. The girls put the shopping bag's in the backseat of Allie's car. The trunk of the car was already full of their shopping bags. "Where to now?" Allie asked as the piled into the front seats.

"Well I think we should go by that new hair store. I need a new straightener." Tohru replied.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I heard there is a nail salon by there, we can go get our nails done." Dana agreed.

Allie changed their direction so they were driving to the hair store. They dropped Tohru off, as they went to search for a place to park.

Tohru walked in, and went over to the straightener's. She decided on a black GHD straightener that had gold and silver swirls on it. Before checking out, she grabbed some hair products she might need. _Well I guess this means we will be out the rest of the day. I feel bad for not spending time with Kyo and Yuki. I can spend time with them when I come back from Allie's tomorrow. _After checking out she walked outside.

"Tohru over here." Dana called from a few stores down.

Tohru made her way over to Dana. "So we are getting our nails done."

"Yes we are." Allie said as she came up beside them. "We need a good pampering now." She said as they walked into the nail salon.

**Tomorrow afternoon**

Allie dropped Tohru off, and Tohru carried in all of her twelve shopping bags. "Hello." She greeted the Sohma's as she walked into the living room. Immediately Kyo and Yuki got up to help her take her bag's upstairs. "How has a weekend without me here been?" Tohru asked, as they went into her room.

"You were missed." Yuki answered.

"Well we have to fix that don't we. We should all do something together today." Tohru knew why Kyo hasn't talked yet. He saw her hair. _And he's probably mad about what I said before I left. But, I'll put it behind me so we can talk again._ "Anyway I guess I will have to put this stuff away first. Then we can find something to do after I am done."

The two Sohma boys nodded, then left her be. Well Kyo stopped at her door, and waited till she looked at him. "What is it Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I know you lied to Shigure Thursday night. Where were you really?" He asked.

"So this is your way at getting back at me for telling you that I saw you watching me and Daisuke. That's sad." Tohru replied bitterly.

Kyo stepped into her room again, and closed the door behind him. "You didn't answer my question."

_Be nice Tohru. We have to be friends again at some point. _"Okay if you want to know so bad I went to a party." She explained, as she began to put her new clothes away in her closet.

_So that's why she smelt like beer and smoke the other night. _"Tohru was he drinking too?" Tohru froze. "I will take that as a yes. So that means you got in a car with him, fully aware that he was drinking too." Kyo said. "Along with smoking."

_Come on Tohru, find a way to fix this. _Smoothing down her hair, she turned to him. "Kyo he said he handle's his alcohol very well. Plus he only had one beer, and that was nearly an hour or two before. We didn't smoke either. Their were people smoking at the party." She explained. "Please don't be mad at me. I have been a good girl for all my life. I just wanted to try out being different. I only had one beer. I wasn't drunk, I knew what I was doing." She tried.

Kyo only stared at her for a minute. "Alright Tohru. I forgive you. I won't tell Shigure about it, but don't drink anymore."

Tohru nodded, and he left. As she got back to work putting up her new clothes, she thought about how much work stuff she probably had to get done. "Well I guess I can do it after I hang out with them." Her phone rang causing her to jump. She picked it up, and tapped the call button.

Tohru: Hello

Courtney: Hey Tohru we have a problem.

Tohru: What's the problem?

Courtney: Well there will be several talent agents and other very important people at the performance. So we had to turn in a list of the songs you guys were going to perform. They said we had to pick one more to be complete. So I was wondering if you had an idea of a song. It would be the girls performing this so choose carefully.

It was quiet for a moment as Tohru thought.

Tohru: Well how about Express by Christina Aguilera?

Courtney: That's actually pretty good. Do you think you guys will be able to add a dance to it.

Tohru: I will be able to come up with choreography in a little less than a week. So don't worry about it.

Courtney: Alright. Thanks Tohru.

Tohru: Bye

Tohru put her phone down, and sighed. _Great another thing to add to the to do list. _She then continued putting her clothes up.

**A week later**

It was Friday afternoon, and it was nine o'clock. They only had two weeks and three days left till the performance, and they had all the choreography done. Now they just had to pick out what they were going to wear, and practice some more. Tohru stepped up on the scale, and she looked to see how much she weighed. She had dropped ten pounds, so now she weighed one hundred and five pounds. Since she was tall it made her look really fit. _I don't have to loose anymore than that. All I need to do is keep the weight off. _She thought to herself, as she went into the changing room's to change into her clothes. A dark purple tube top that stopped above her belly button. Along with a grey ultra mini skirt, and dark purple four inch heels. She put her highlighted hair into a high ponytail, and let her bangs frame her face. After putting on some make up she left the dressing room to find only Daisuke waiting for her. Allie, Dana, Hikari, and Daymon left at eight, but Daisuke and herself had to stay till nine to rehearse their solo songs. He was waiting for her by the entrance, and they both walked outside to Daisuke's car. After they got in Tohru could feel her phone vibrate from her pocket. She pulled it out, and looked at the screen.

_Allie: Hey! U and Daisuke need 2 meet us at the new teen club that opened up. It's called Wat Da Shiz. I am sure u have heard of it. Anyway meet us there. _

_Tohru: Hold on I have 2 ask Daisuke_

"Hey Daisuke, Allie want's us to meet her at that new teen club." Tohru told him.

"Sounds good to me." He drove out of Richly's parking lot, and began to drive to the club.

_Tohru: He said yes. We will b there n a few mins._

_Allie: Coolio! Wat r u goin 2 do about da Sohma's?_

_Tohru: Cn I spend da night at ur house?_

_Allie: Sure_

_Tohru: Ok then I will tell them that, and then I cn do wat I want._

_Allie: Smart_

Tohru dialed Shigure's number.

Shigure: Hello.

Tohru: Hey I am spending the night at Allie's.

Shigure: Alright.

Tohru: Okay bye.

With that conversation done, Tohru put her phone back in her pocket. "I got my guardian taken care of."

Daisuke smiled as he sped up a bit, so they could get to the club faster. "Since when do you the good Tohru Honda lie?"

"Since last week when I went to a party with my friends, and ended up coming home at one in the morning. Oh and did I mention it was on a school night?" She smirked.

"That must have been a good lie. I wonder who got you out of that situation with your guardian." He smirked. "I bet the person was hot, talented, and just amazing."

Tohru rolled her eyes and coughed. "Cocky much." She coughed.

**An hour into partying at the club**

Tohru sat down, at the bar with Allie and Dana. Hikari, Daymon, and Daisuke left to the pool hall upstairs. The girls were going to have a drink first.

"Three martini's please." Allie ordered for them.

"Allie I thought you said this was a teen club." Tohru whispered.

"It is a teen club. Only teens go here." Allie replied. "Come on Tohru your not scared of drinking are you. If it makes you feel better, we can call for my driver to come, and get us when we are done."

Trying to keep her cool, she just took out her cell phone. "Whatever you say Allie." Tohru decided to text Daisuke.

_Tohru: R u winning some money for me?_

_Daisuke: I don't know about 4 u._

_Tohru: Hey!_

_Daisuke: I'm just kiddin. _

_Tohru: I know you are. Anyway is that a yes or no for the money?_

_Daisuke: Hell Ya these idiot's dnt know how 2 play_

_Tohru: Well dnt get ur self kicked out, we still have 2 dance_

_Daisuke: Dnt worry I won't. U should come up here, and play_

_Tohru: Maybe n a little while. Right now I got a Martini on the way, and I have 2 have some girl time._

_Daisuke: k igtg text u n a bit_

_Tohru: k ily_

_Daisuke: ily2_

Allie and Dana read over her shoulder, and were practically screaming. "Shut up you guys. Do you want them to kick us out?" Tohru asked.

"You two are the perfect couple." Dana told her.

"Dana we already knew that. If you saw the way she was grinding on him, you could tell." Allie added.

Tohru's face turned red. "Thanks Allie. Good way to embarrass me."

The waitor came with their Martina's. "Free refill's for the ladies tonight." He told them.

They smiled, and thanked him. Tohru immediately drank hers down, as she saw Allie and Dana doing the same. "How about one more glass then let's go upstairs to see the guys play some pool?" Tohru asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Allie ordered for them again, and soon enough all three girls were heading upstairs.

As soon as they got up there, Tohru realized it was really smoky up there. "A little too much smoke." She said as they walked over to the guys.

The game must have been over, because the guys were high fiving each other. Tohru smiled, as she walked over to Daisuke. _I need to loosen up. Allie did say she would get her driver to take us home. _"Get your money, then let's go get a drink." She suggested.

Daisuke seemed surprised that she asked that, but soon recovered. He got his money, then the two headed over to the bar. Daisuke ordered for both of them, and got something out of his pocket. The next thing Tohru knew Daisuke had a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He reached for another one. "You want one?" He asked.

Trying not to show her panic, she looked over to Allie and Hikari who were the closest. To her shock they were smoking as well. _I guess that's what popular people do. I shouldn't be afraid. I mean I did say I wanted to be like them. _"Sure." She replied. He handed her one, then let her light it. She remembered one of her old friends. They taught her how to smoke. She hoped she was doing it right, because she didn't want to have a coughing fit in front of Daisuke. After one puff she found that she felt herself relax. When her drink got there, she quickly gulped it down. After Daisuke finished his drink she dubbed out her cigarette. "Come on let's go back downstairs and dance." Tohru pulled on Daisuke's arm.

He agreed, and the two headed back downstairs. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Hangover

**I can't remember if I mentioned it. And I'm to lazy to go back in read. Or correct for that matter. But they are seniors in high school. Also I made a slight error in chapter four. The performance will be in march not may. So it's march 10****th****.**

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

_Daisuke ordered for both of them, and got something out of his pocket. The next thing Tohru knew Daisuke had a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He reached for another one. "You want one?" He asked._

_Trying not to show her panic, she looked over to Allie and Hikari who were the closest. To her shock they were smoking as well. __I guess that's what popular people do. I shouldn't be afraid. I mean I did say I wanted to be like them. __"Sure." She replied. He handed her one, then let her light it. She remembered one of her old friends who smoked. They taught her. She hoped she was doing it right now, because she didn't want to have a coughing fit in front of Daisuke. After one puff she found that it wasn't that bad, and she felt herself relax. When her drink got there, she began drinking it. After Daisuke finished his drink she dubbed out her cigarette. "Come on let's go back downstairs and dance." She pulled on his arm._

_He agreed, and the two headed back downstairs. It was going to be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning Monday February 23<strong>**rd**

Tohru groaned as she sat up. Her head was pounding, and the light was just making it worse. She was currently in Allie's room and she was sleeping on one of the multiple bean bag chairs. "Allie are you awake?" She asked.

"Yes." Came a muffled reply. Allie had her face covered with a pillow.

Tohru stood up, and stumbled a bit. _Uh, I definitely think I have a hangover. _"God who invented lights." She asked, as she sat on the edge of Allie's bed.

Allie sat up, and removed the pillow from her face. "I would like to kill whoever it was."

Tohru laughed a bit. "Um Allie I think he is already dead."

"Of all times you want to joke, I just seriously need some Tylenol." Allie groaned.

"I have some for both of you." Dana entered the bedroom. She gave them both water, and a couple of pills. Then she walked over to the windows, and moved the curtains so they blocked the light out. "So Tohru is this your first hangover? If it is you are handling it very well." She asked.

Tohru swallowed the pills, and put the now empty glass on Allie's bedside table. "Well yes it is my first time getting a hangover. Second time for drinking though."

"She is handling it pretty well. When we had our first hangover's we could barley sit up." Allie told Dana. "Where did you go anyway?"

"What do you mean? I came over this morning to find both of you dead asleep. I went down to get the Tylenol, and then came back up here." Dana asked.

"I think she means that we were leaving last night, and you were no where to be found." Tohru cut in.

Dana blushed. "Oh that I was with Daymon."

Allie suddenly jumped up. "Were you with him or with him with him?" She interrogated.

"Really Allie? We are in 12th grade. Yes me and Daymon had sex." Dana replied.

Allie giggled. "Well I didn't know if it offended Tohru." She smiled as she turned to Tohru. "Have you and Daisuke done anything yet?" She asked.

"Allie we have only been together for about a week or two." Tohru replied.

"So what me and Hikari got together because of that. We were at a party, and had to much to drink. The next thing you know we were at it." Allie explained.

Tohru just rolled her eyes. "Don't count on anything yet." Tohru stood up. "I probably have to go home soon. Shigure wants us to spend time together with Kyo and Yuki."

"That's fine. We can go have breakfast then I can drive you home." Allie stood up as well.

"Alright thanks. Do you have anything I could wear? If I go home in my clubbing outfit I am pretty sure they would kill me." Tohru asked.

"What's wrong with your outfit?" Allie asked.

"Well for one thing they would say that the skirt is to short, to much flesh is showing, and the fact that it smells like cigarette smoke." Tohru replied.

"Well what I have isn't much better, but at least it won't smell like smoke okay." Allie went into her large closet, and came back with short shorts, and a dark purple tank top it would stop below her belly button. "If you want I have got some shoes to go with it."

Tohru grabbed the clothes from her. "No thanks I can just wear the heels I wore last night." She went behind the changing screen, and undressed then dressed into the new outfit. When she came out Allie smiled.

"You can totally keep that outfit it looks good on you."

"Thanks." Tohru replied, as they walked down stairs to the kitchen.

**An hour later**

"See you later Tohru." Dana called from Allie's car.

"I will text you." Tohru yelled back. The car sped away, and Tohru began walking to the house. Her school bag and athletic bag on her shoulder, and cell phone in hands. She was actually working on her phone at the moment.

Before she got to the door it opened. "Hello Tohru. Did you have a nice time at Allie's?" Shigure asked as she walked inside.

"Yeah we talked all night." Tohru replied. She went upstairs, and put her stuff up then came back down stairs. "How has it been over here?" She asked.

"A bit lonely without you. But we have managed." Shigure replied. They sat down on the couch. "Since it was a school holiday today Yuki and Kyo had to go to the Sohma estate yesterday they should be coming back anytime now." He paused studying her. "How has your new lifestyle been? Does clubbing suit you?" He asked.

Tohru blushed a bit. "How did you know about that?"

"Please Tohru I know a lot of things. After you told us about you being in dance I knew it was going to happen. How many parties have you been to yet? Have much have you drank? Have you smoked? Have you and Daisuke done anything yet?"

Tohru sweat dropped. _He's is acting like Allie. _"Whoa Shigure slow down. Let's start with the first question. Only two parties, one really didn't count as a party though because it was at a club. Can I trust you with the other questions? Because your probably not going to like the answers." She asked him. He nodded so she continued. "Second question yes I have drank at the parties. Third question I smoked once, and that was last night. As for your last question even though it's none of your business no we haven't done anything yet."

The front door slammed open, and Shigure sighed. "Kyo, Yuki, guess who's home." He shouted to them hoping they would behave.

The two male teens appeared. "Hello Tohru." Yuki greeted. "Where have you been?" Kyo asked.

Tohru rolled her eyes. _They just walk in, and I'm already being questioned. _"Well I thought Shigure would have told you I was over at Allie's. We basically partied over at her house." She replied. "I was going to stay over there today, but I wanted to come home and spend time with you guys." Tohru's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she quickly looked at the message.

_Daisuke: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I was just thinking, how much I miss you_

Tohru smiled. She would receive little messages like this if they spent more than ten hours away from each other. Of course they were usually completely cheesy, but that made her laugh so he kept sending them.

"Who left the happy gas on?" Kyo asked.

Tohru frowned. "Can't a girl be happy just because she is having a good day?"

"No, we know who just texted you." Shigure spoke in a sing-song voice.

Tohru turned to face him. "If I were you Shigure I would knock it off." She quickly texted Daisuke back.

_Tohru: Lol I miss you too baby_

She put her phone back in her pocket. "I am going for a walk. Do any of you want to join me?" Tohru asked.

"Are you going to walk in those heels?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked down at her feet. "Nope." She removed the heel's. "I can go barefoot."

"I will go with you." Kyo said.

Tohru nodded, and they both went outside. "So how have you been Kyo?" She asked. _Let's start fresh._

"I have been fine." Kyo replied. "What about you?"

Tohru observed him. _I should just be honest with him. I mean it's not like I am the only girl who hasn't done stuff like this. _"Well last night I went to the new teen club with friends. It was really cool. I had a great time. Daisuke is really great at pool. He won a lot of money."

"That's great." Kyo said almost forced.

Tohru looked up at the sky. _It feel's like I am betraying Kyo and Yuki. I am one of the few girls they would actually talk too. Of course since the curse no longer exists they could go, and do whatever they want. So I shouldn't feel bad. They don't like me that way. So I guess my mind hasn't adjusted to the thought of liking them just as friends. _The two had walked a few minutes in silence, and arrived in the park. Tired of the boredom of walking on the path she walked into the grass. Kyo followed her. Lots of people were out, maybe a hundred possibly two. It was a sunny day and it was a large park.

"Hey your Tohru Honda right." An red haired girl asked.

Tohru smiled, glad that she was walking perfectly. She flashed a smile. "Yes I am."

One of her friends gasped. "Can you show us some of your tumbling? We take the morning class at Richly's, but we haven't got to see you tumble yet."

"It is a dance class. That is probably why you haven't. I only tumble on Tuesday's to keep in shape. But if you want me to." Tohru took the hair band off her wrist, and collected her long highlight hair into a ultra high ponytail. "Do you mind Kyo?"

"No I don't."

Tohru walked to were their was enough grass. "Running or standing?" She asked the girls.

"Both." They replied.

She nodded, and took off in a sprint. Then she did a round off, three back handsprings, and a back tuck. The girls gasped, and clapped. She could hear others clapping as well. She waved seductively at some guys, and waved more peppy at others. She turned back to the girls. "As for my standing." She did a quick back tuck, and handspring. "There you go."

"Thanks for showing us that. We can't wait to work with you for the performance." The blonde one said.

"Yeah almost everyone from the middle school is coming." The red head said.

"Well glad to hear it. Now if you will please excuse me, me and my friend are going to continue our walk." Tohru smiled, as Kyo and herself walked away.

"When is your show?" Kyo asked.

"Two weeks and two days from now." Tohru replied. "We will be working extra hard the next two weeks. So if I come home from practice late please tell Shigure not to worry."

"Tohru are you really going to be going to practice or go over to Daisuke's house?" He asked.

"Kyo that is absolutely none of your business. I am still a virgin, and I plan to keep it that way. So stay out of it. I am going to practice because if I don't I will get out of shape, and the performance will be ruined." She snapped. "Even if I was going to go to Daisuke's house, and have sex with him that wouldn't be any of your business." She started to walk away, but Kyo stopped her.

"Tohru I am sorry. I won't say anything like that again." He promised.

Tohru smiled a bit. "Thanks I have already been hounded about that by Allie and Dana. I don't need anymore of that." After that they just continued walking in silence. Tohru could tell this was going to be a silent walk back home.

**Next day at school**

The bell rang for the class to go to lunch, so Tohru quickly packed up her laptop. "Hey Dana. Can you tell everyone that me and Daisuke are going to have a private lunch for today?" She asked.

"Sure I don't mind." Dana replied as she walked out of the class room.

Soon enough Tohru was walking behind the football field, and to a field behind it. Daisuke was waiting for her. "Hello beautiful." He greeted her. She came up to him, and kissed him. He kissed her lips, and lingered for a bit before kissing her again this time longer. Soon Tohru shut out the whole world, and just let Daisuke take over. Somehow they ended up on the ground with Daisuke on top of her. When his hand went to her no touch boundary she broke the kiss. "Daisuke I am not ready for that yet."

"Come on Tohru we have been together for a few weeks." He said.

"Daisuke just give me some time please. I want to think about it first. Another thing I wouldn't want it to be here." Tohru said.

Daisuke kissed her one last time. "That's alright let's have lunch."

Then from there it went on smoothly. Daisuke didn't mention anything about, and neither did Tohru. Although it was the only thing Tohru could think about for the rest of lunch. When they packed up, and were walking back up to the school she sighed. "Daisuke I meant it I really am going to think about it."

Daisuke looked at her. "I know you do Tohru. You told me you would."

"I know I did." Tohru bit her lip trying to think of what she was going to say next. "It's just that I don't want you to think I'm not serious. I also don't want you to get the wrong idea either. I'm not the kind of girl who goes around and messes around with a random guy. I want to know the guy before hand."

Daisuke smiled, and took her hand. "That's perfectly fine. I'm glad that you want to think it over. It means that you care to keep the relationship."

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Well most girl's will automatically say yes, and afterwards the couple splits because the two weren't ready for it." Daisuke explained. "I'm going to guess that you said no because your not ready and that you don't want our relationship to be over."

Tohru smiled. "That's actually true."

Daisuke smirked. "How smart am I?" He asked.

Tohru rolled her eyes. "You're the most intelligent person I've met." She said sarcastically.

Daisuke laughed. "That's painful Tohru. Do you not believe in me?" He asked dramatically.

"Are you kidding? Of course I believe in you." Tohru retorted.

The two broke down laughing as they walked into the school, and to their lockers. Both smiling happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp another chappie up. lol enjoy**


	8. Show Her What You Can Do

_Review:_

"_What do you mean?" Tohru asked._

"_Well most girl's will automatically say yes, and afterwards the couple splits because the two weren't ready for it." Daisuke explained. "I'm going to guess that you said no because your not ready and that you don't want our relationship to be over."_

_Tohru smiled. "That's actually true."_

_Daisuke smirked. "How smart am I?" He asked._

_Tohru rolled her eyes. "You're the most intelligent person I've met." She said sarcastically._

_Daisuke laughed. "That's painful Tohru. Do you not believe in me?" He asked dramatically._

"_Are you kidding? Of course I believe in you." Tohru retorted. _

_The two broke down laughing as they walked into the school, and to their lockers. Both smiling happily._

* * *

><p><strong>A week later, March Second, before school<strong>

Tohru was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling. In a week it would be the night before the big show. They had winter break next week. She was already groaning about how crazy it will be. She could already imagine Lynn running around like crazy, Courtney yelling at her, and Ryu laughing at the both of them. Practice's are more serious. They would only get one hour for work out's, and the rest would be singing or dancing practice.

"Tohru?" Yuki was standing at her bedroom door.

"Yes." Tohru said without looking away from the ceiling.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Yuki said.

Tohru nodded. "Okay. Thanks for telling me." When Yuki left she sighed. Ever since she had gone clubbing everyone has been severely over protective. Every time she would leave the house someone would ask where she was going. Finally she blew up yesterday, and said next person to ask her that would get a smack on the face. Then she stormed upstairs, and stayed in her room. As she thought the Sohma's came into apologize before bed last night.

Tohru sighed, and got up. She went to her mirror, and smoothed her outfit.

She was wearing a white, see through, off one shoulder top. It had a big pink butterfly on the front of it. Under it she had a neon pink tube top, with a black bra. She choose to wear black wedge heel's with pink butterfly clips on them. Along with pink and silver bracelets. 

After grabbing her phone she picked up her bags, and walked downstairs. She dropped her stuff by the door, and walked into the kitchen. It was a silent breakfast, but eventually she started a conversation. When she finished she put her plate up, and began texting Allie.

Soon Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were walking to school. They were walking in silence. Tohru was texting a few clients. When she finished she put her phone away. They had made it to the school, and were about to split. "Hey you guys." She stopped them. "I might be late coming home tonight. We are bunkering down on practice time."

The two Sohma's nodded, and walked away.

_Well thanks for being social. _Tohru rolled her eyes, and walked over to her friends. "What's up?" She asked them.

"Not much just completely stressed about practice later." Allie replied for them.

Tohru raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you need to be stressed? It's just practice."

"Yeah it's just practice at first. But, it's a week before the performance meaning we will be going through hell." Dana said.

Tohru nodded. She walked over to Daisuke. "Good morning." She greeted. She let herself be pulled into a hug by Daisuke. He kissed her.

"Good morning." He greeted back.

The bell rang signaling them to go in the school.

**March seventh, Sunday, 3 days before the performance.**

Tohru was currently going through her closet quickly. She was going to a party with Allie and Dana tonight. They were on their way to pick her up now. So that's why she was rushing. After finding an outfit she quickly undressed, and dressed into the new outfit.

Her shirt was a pink/orange strapless shirt. Booty shorts that had thin navy blue and white stripes on them. Dark blue and white jelly bracelets. Dark blue flip flops.

She put her hair up in an ultra high pony tail, and let her bangs frame her face. She put on dark blue mascara and eyeliner. Instead of the usual clear lip gloss she choose pink sparkly lip gloss. Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her phone. The doorbell rang so she walked out of her room, and down the stairs.

Shigure had answered the door, and let Allie and Dana in. Yuki and Kyo were on the couch.

When Tohru appeared the guys looked as if they were going to say something, but Allie interrupted. "You look so amazing Tohru." She complimented.

Allie was wearing light wash jean shorts, brown tank top that had Boy Hunter written in white on the front, white flip flops, and brown and white bracelets. Dana was wearing black jean short shorts, a neon purple tube top that had yellow stripes on it, yellow flip flops, and neon purple bracelets. 

"You girl's look amazing as well." Tohru complimented. "We're going out." Tohru said to the Sohma's before pulling Allie and Dana out the door. "Time to party girls." She said as they got in Allie's car.

As Allie started the car she laughed. "The guys are going to meet up with us there."

"Good." Tohru said. She wanted to see Daisuke so badly. They had barley got any time together in the past few days. It was school then practice. By the time practice was over they were both tired. Thankfully Courtney told Lynn that she was working them so hard, and let them have today off.

Eventually they got to the party, and Allie parked. "Okay so I say before the guys get here let's get some girl time on."

Dana and Tohru nodded in agreement, and the three girls made their grand entrance.

It was an hour into the party, and all three girls had danced almost the whole time. Now they were walking to the bar. "Okay so the guy that lives here is obviously going to get killed by their parents." Tohru said as they accepted drinks from the paid bartender. Then they walked to the back yard.

The backyard was the best part of the house. It had a big pool, big garden, lots of tables, outside bar, and a performance stage. Although no one was playing. So there was a DJ there.

Some red headed girl followed by her posse stopped in front of the three girls. "So I hear you're the new slut Daisuke is going out with." The red head said to Tohru. Suddenly it was really quiet in the back yard. The music stopped, and everyone was looking.

Tohru didn't waste time in responding. "And you must the jealous fan girl that's going to embarrass herself soon."

The red haired girl scoffed. "Please if anyone is embarrassing is you. You embarrass Daisuke all the time. You mooch off the Sohma's because you're parent's are dead. Then you decide to go, and ruin their performance in the show."

Tohru smirked. "How exactly do you know I'm going to ruin it? It's not even show time yet dear. What are you, a psycho bitch? I hate to break it to you, but guys are going to think you're weird if you think you're psychic."

"To know that you probably have an awful singing voice is totally obvious." The girl said. She looked at Allie and Dana. "Along with you're two whore friends."

"You're right Tohru. She is a jealous fan girl." A new voice entered the conversation. Tohru turned to see Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon. Daisuke had his arms crossed, and was smirking at the girl.

"You don't have the right to say that about our girlfriends." Hikari said.

Daymon just looked to the girls. "How about you show her what you three can do?"

Soon enough Tohru, Allie, and Dana were on the stage. Each with a microphone in their hand. They turned to each other. "What are we supposed to sing?" Tohru asked.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Tohru you have to choose."

Tohru thought about it, and turned to the DJ. "Wanted. Jessie James."

The DJ nodded, and started going through the list.

Tohru turned on her microphone. "Okay guys listen up. We're singing this song because that preppy red headed bitch over there thinks my friends and I can't sing. So when the she get's embarrassed when I prove her wrong don't forget to let her know." She smirked when the girl started turning red.

Soon music was filling the air.

_Allie: I wanna lie on my bed and do nothing_

_I don't care what anyone says_

_Dana: I got you on my mind, thinking about one thing_

_Gonna show you how I do it best_

_Tohru: Put my lips on your mouth _

_Keep you coming around_

_Cause I like it, yeah_

_Put your hands on my hips_

_Take me down, sink this ship_

_Boy I can't resist_

_All Three: I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you never had_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other times just a memory_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

_Dana: Those other guys, when they call _

_I might answer _

_But you're the one I'm thinking about_

_Allie: So baby don't disappoint_

_Just move faster _

_And Show me what you're feeling now_

_Tohru: Put your lips on my mouth_

_Keep you coming around_

_Cause I like it, yeah_

_Nothing's wrong, it's alright_

_Got permission from me tonight_

_So turn off the lights_

_All Three: I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you never had_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me _

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other time's just a memory_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

_Tohru: Now I'm going crazy _

_I'm tired of waiting_

_My lips are on fire_

_I just want you to know_

_I'm losing my patience_

_For the time that you've wasted_

_Dana and Allie: Put your lips on my mouth_

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Put your lips on my_

_All three: I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you never had_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me _

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other time's just a memory_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you never had_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me _

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other time's just a memory_

_Cause I only want to be wanted by you_

Tohru smirked in the direction of the red head and her group as everyone started clapping loudly. The group ended up running out of the backyard. Soon the DJ was playing music, and the girls were off stage. They walked over to their boyfriends. Hikari high fived Tohru. "You kicked ass."

"I couldn't have done it without my girls." She laughed, and playfully nudged both Allie and Dana. Then she moved to Daisuke. "Now if Lynn asks why are voices aren't at their top perfection at practice tomorrow you three get to take the blame."

Daisuke smirked, and wrapped his arms around her. "Fine with me." He bent down and kissed her.

Almost immediately Tohru moved her arms, and wrapped them around his neck. When they broke the kiss Tohru sighed. She could do that all day.

"Okay you two let's go dance." Allie said.

Tohru nodded. She took Daisuke's hand, and they walked to the dance floor.

**The next morning**

Tohru walked down stairs in her red plaid pajama pants, and red tank top that showed cleavage. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She plopped down on one of the empty couches, and laid down. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were on the other couch. Leaving her alone for once.

The doorbell rang, and Shigure got up to answer it. Soon he was back followed by Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon. "Tohru your boyfriend is here along with two other guys."

Tohru opened her eyes, and sat up. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Daisuke came forward. He leaned down, and kissed her. When he pulled back he laughed shakily. "Well you see we have a problem."

After a few moments silence Tohru sighed. "I can't help with the problem unless you tell me."

"Well Lynn found out about you three singing last night." Daymon explained.

"Aren't they supposed to be singing?" Yuki asked.

"Not unless it's for practice." Hikari said.

There was a knock on the door. Tohru practically jumped up. Shigure got the door, and in came a pissed Lynn. She was pushing both Allie and Dana.

When Allie and Dana saw Tohru they immediately walked over to her.

Lynn put both hands on her hips. "Why in the world did you three do that yesterday? You could have strained you're voices. Then we wouldn't be able to do the show."

Hikari was the one to talk. "Lynn it was for a good cau-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Lynn ordered.

"Calm down Lynn. Maybe we should go outside. I would rather you not destroy the house." Tohru said.

"No it's fine." Shigure said.

Tohru glared daggers at him, but faced Lynn again. "Okay this bitch walked up to me calling a slut, talked about my parents, told me I couldn't sing, and told the girls they couldn't either."

"But you shouldn't worry Lynn. Tohru took care of that." Allie said.

"Yeah she totally shut the girl up." Dana agreed. "She called her a jealous fan girl and a psycho bitch."

Lynn still didn't let up her angry act. "Why did you three have to sing if she took care of it?"

The three girls looked to Daisuke, Daymon, and Hikari. The guys were silently begging them not to say anything.

But, the girl's didn't have too. "What did you three do this time? You three were probably being over protective or something." Lynn asked the guys.

"Well we said a few things then suggested the girls show the girl what they can do." Daisuke admitted.

Lynn was silent for a moment. "Okay you three boys will have to come to practice an hour early." She then turned to the girls. "Since you three listened to the guys you have to stay an hour late." Then she turned on her heel, and walked towards the front door.

As soon as she left Tohru walked to Daisuke, and punched his arm. "What was that for Tohru?" Daisuke asked.

"For making me think you weren't going to tell her." Tohru retorted.

"The guys wouldn't dare do that." Allie said. "Right?" She asked threateningly.

The three guys nodded quickly making the girls smirked. "Well you guys should get going practice starts for you three in an hour." Dana said.

"Don't think about skipping out either. Because if you skip out Lynn might punish all of us. And if that happens I will make sure this upcoming performance will be your last." Tohru threatened.

"You're girlfriend is evil Daisuke." Hikari said. He had to dodge a book Tohru threw at him.

"Goodbye." Tohru said in a firm tone.

The guys grumbled as the girls pushed them to the door. When they guys were outside the three girls came back. Before the Sohma's could ask Tohru spoke. "The girls were coming over anyways so we're going up to my room." As Tohru began walking up to her room with Allie and Dana she thought to herself. _How long will it take for the Sohma's to crack on me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stupid end of chappie I know that. I just lost my brain for a moment there.**_  
><em>


	9. You Have No Idea

_Review:_

_The guys grumbled as the girls pushed them to the door. When they guys were outside the three girls came back. Before the Sohma's could ask Tohru spoke. "The girls were coming over anyways so we're going up to my room." As Tohru began walking up to her room with Allie and Dana she thought to herself. __How long will it take for the Sohma's to crack on me?_

* * *

><p><strong>March ninth, ten in the morning<strong>

Tohru sighed into her pillow when she heard the front door open, meaning that Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were back. She could already think of the argument that their about to start with her. Last night she went to the club with Allie and Dana. They had decided to have another girls night out except this time they wouldn't be accompanied with their boyfriends. It was really fun. Except for two things. The girls ended up completely drunk, and Kyo was waiting for Tohru when she practically stumbled through the door.

Torhu inwardly sighed as she rolled over onto her belly. When she came in he was sitting on one of the couches. Even when she was drunk she could still comprehend that he was about to blow up on her. So she stumbled to the other couch, and made it just in time as she passed out. _Maybe Kyo didn't tell anyone. _Tohru rolled her eyes. _Who am I kidding? Of course he told them. _

After waiting another five minutes Tohru got up out of bed, and walked to her closet. She picked out neon purple booty shorts, black tube top, and neon purple knee high boots with a three inch heel. She sighed at her appearance as she scooped up her hair into a high ponytail. Then she groaned as she walked out her bedroom door, and downstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tohru narrowed her eyes. "That's a great way to greet someone in the morning." She snapped at Kyo.

Kyo grunted. "You came home piss drunk last night, and you except a simple good morning. Oh wait, how about good morning how is your hangover." Kyo almost yelled.

"It's better than you greeted me." Tohru yelled at him.

"Your lucky you got a greeting at all." Kyo yelled back. "You have been acting different ever since you became friends with those people."

"I'm sorry that I don't want to keep acting like an obedient bitch for the rest of my life!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Tohru maybe you should just sit down and breathe." Yuki suggested. "Kyo's point is that maybe you shouldn't be drinking that often."

Tohru angrily plopped down on the couch. "You aren't going to lecture me are you?" When Shigure didn't say anything Tohru groaned. "You have seriously got to be kidding me. I was just having fun with my friends. We took complete precautions. Allie's driver took us all home. And Shigure you were encouraging me like this whole time." She said.

"Even so, this drinking thing isn't a good idea." Shigure said. "While under the influence you can't think straight. What if some guy tried to take advantage of you?" He asked.

Tohru looked down at her lap. _I guess I didn't think to much about it. I always assumed that Daisuke and the Sohma's will always be there to protect me. When I go somewhere without them who will protect me if I'm drunk. _

The Sohma's noticed her look, and relaxed.

"Your right." Tohru said surprising them. "I have been trying to let loose more. I honestly don't think of living as I was fun. That's why I tried out for dance. It was something that I'm good at. Singing came along as well. I realized that I like the idea of becoming a performer."

"That's not a bad thing." Yuki said.

Tohru nodded. "I know that. I have been thinking about it more lately. This is something that I want to do. I want to perform." She laughed. "I had a dream when I was younger, to become a talk show host. So I could be seen by the world. It's still my dream, sort of. I still want to be seen by the world, but as a performer."

"Then why don't you strive for it." Shigure asked.

Tohru looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Hey I thought we were talking about me getting to much into drinking."

"Don't try to change the subject." Kyo said. "We have plenty of time to talk about that later."

Tohru nodded. "Okay. The reason why is because I'll have to leave behind Japan. That includes leaving you guys." She admitted.

"Not necessarily." Yuki said. "Even if you move to America we will still see each other again."

Tohru smiled. "You guys are too nice to me. After how wild I have been."

Kyo smirked. "I hate to admit it, but you have grown on us. Meaning that we're family. So no matter where you go that won't change."

"Thanks." Tohru smiled.

"Anyway I have to head down to Richley's. We are doing outfit checks to make sure their perfect for the show tomorrow." She stood up, and walked to the door. But, she paused before she opened it. "Are you guys still coming tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Shigure said. Tohru smiled, and opened the door.

After she left Shigure chuckled. "That girl is a mastermind."

Both the younger Sohma's looked at him. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"You two forgot that she was supposed to receive a lecture." Shigure said.

**Two hours later**

Tohru was walking back from Richley's when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Arisa and Saki walking towards her. "Girls your back!" She exclaimed.

Arisa and Saki were volunteered with a few other students to go on a mission trip. It was from December sixth to March sixth. Tohru was also volunteered, but she had to stay because of her job.

When Arisa and Saki came close Tohru almost laughed at their reactions to her new self. "It's a long story you guys. How about we discuss it over lunch?" She suggested.

"Okay. Be sure to explain why you're dressed like those two girls that think they run the school." Arisa said.

"Your electric waves have changed as well." Saki said. "You seem more happy."

"If that's even possible." Arisa said.

Tohru laughed as they began walking. "Wait till we get to the diner before we talk."

**An hour later**

Arisa and Saki had shared a few stories from the mission trip. Then while they ate Tohru explained her wild ride. From trying out, Daisuke suggesting sex, to preparing for the performance, and to her recent argument with the Sohma's. "So it has been more crazy since you two left. After the short argument this morning I told them my new dream."

"Which would be?" Arisa asked.

"I want to move to America and start my career as a performer." Tohru replied.

"That's not such a bad idea." Saki said.

Arisa laughed. "Our little Tohru is growing up on us."

Tohru herself laughed. "We're senior's in high school. So after we graduate we have to do something with our lives." The three girls laughed some more. Tohru only had one thought. _I'm glad they came home. _

**Five hours later, six o'clock**

Tohru was in her room getting ready, no not for clubbing, but for dinner. Daisuke called just as Tohru said goodbye to Arisa and Saki. He asked her if she wanted to go out to eat with him later. She said yes, and so now she was getting ready.

She decided on wearing a red, halter top, mini dress. It showed cleavage, her long legs, and half of her back. She decided on tan four inch strappy heels. A few tan and gold bracelets, and a gold heart necklace. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. This time her bangs were pulled away from her face.

After smiling at her reflection she walked out of her room, and to the stairs. As she was walking down she noticed was that Daisuke was already there. He was sitting on the couch opposite to the Sohma men.

As she walked closer Daisuke stood up. "You look beautiful." He complimented before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He turned to Shigure. "I'll have her home by eleven. If it's any later I'll give you a call."

Shigure nodded in approval before Daisuke and Tohru left the house.

After getting in Daisuke's car, and driving for nearly thirty minutes Tohru finally realized something. "You said you would get me home by eleven. It's six thirty now. Dinner doesn't take that long."

Daisuke nodded. "You're right. But, I thought we could just relax after dinner." The car came to a stop. After taking the key's out of the ignition Daisuke looked to Tohru. "It will take around four hours so that's why I warned Shigure. Just in case the drive back is longer than expected."

Tohru nodded. "Okay, but what exactly are we going to do?"

Daisuke smiled. He got out of the car, walked around to her side, and opened her door. "We are at the beach. Tell me what you see at the docks."

Tohru stepped out of the car. She looked over to the docks to see a medium sized boat. She looked back at Daisuke. "Is that-"

"Where we'll be dining, yes." Daisuke finished for her.

Tohru moved so Daisuke could shut the car door. Then let him take her hand. As they walked to the boat she looked at Daisuke in wonder. _When did he plan this? _

Soon they were on the boat, and then heading away from the docks. Daisuke led Tohru to where the railing's were. Tohru walked to the railing, and looked out at the scenery. The sun was setting. The most beautiful sunset she might add. When she felt Daisuke's arms wrap around her waist she smiled. "What's the occasion?"

Daisuke chuckled. "The truth is it's my birthday tomorrow.

Tohru turned in his arms to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's the day of the performance. I wasn't going to tell anyone till after the performance." Daisuke replied. "My parents asked me what I wanted last weekend. I told them that I wanted to have a special time with you." He smiled. "My mom suggested dinner, and my dad suggested the boat. He didn't tell me it would be this big though. Anyway this is what they gave me as a present."

Tohru almost laughed. "Your parents must be really nice then." She smiled. "Although I'm still going to give you a present."

Daisuke smirked. "I guess there is no point in saying that I don't need anymore presents." He rested his forehead on her's. "And that all I want is standing right in front of me."

Tohru smiled. "Cheesy as always." She laughed. "But, you're right. I'm still going to give you a present."

"Of course you are." Daisuke laughed. "I'll go see how dinner is going." He said.

As Daisuke walked off Tohru observed him. He was wearing tan khaki knee length shorts. Along with a clean white button up Hollister shirt. _He look's like he just walked out of a Hollister photo shoot. _She looked away from Daisuke, and back to the water.

The sunset looked amazing. The most beautiful thing was how it reflected off the water. In truth it had been a long time since she had been on a boat like this. Last time was her grandparents anniversary. She chuckled softly at the thought of it. Her mom had dived off the boat they were on. She had caused a lot of problems herself. But, it was well worth it.

"Tohru." Daisuke called.

Tohru turned her head to look at him. "Yes."

"Dinner is ready."

Tohru walked over to him. He led her to the other side of the boat. There was a glass table with two chairs. Their dinner was being placed on the table by a waiter. As the two teens sat down an ate Tohru kept thinking about the present she would get for Daisuke. She forced herself to stop thinking about it when she started spacing out.

**Three hours later**

They were in Daisuke's car driving back to Shigure's. Tohru was happily leaning her head against Daiuske's shoulder. She was thinking about the events that had happened. After dinner they had talked a lot. They knew a lot more about each other. When it was time to head back to dock they had found their way to two deck chairs. So they had sat down, held hands, and admired the stars. It was very peaceful.

"Tohru." Daisuke interrupted Tohru's thoughts.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked.

Tohru smiled. "That would be great."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Around four if that's okay. Since the performance starts at eight I'm pretty sure Lynn wants to go over everything." Tohru replied.

Daisuke nodded. They had made it to her house. He got out of the car, walked around it, and opened the door for her. When she got out of the car, and shut the door he took her hand. They started walking up the walk way to the front door. When they were about to come to the front porch Daisuke pulled Tohru to him. After wrapping his arms around her waist he smiled. "Did you have a good time today?"

Tohru moved her arms so they were around his neck. "Of course I did. This guy I like took me out on a boat, and we had dinner. It was amazing. I had no idea he could pull something like that off."

Daisuke smirked before kissing her. When they broke the kiss he laughed. "That guy must be a real lucky man to be liked by you."

"You have no idea." Tohru smiled. This time she kissed him. When she hugged him, and smiled when he hugged her back. "Thank you for this. It was really fun."

"Your welcome." Daisuke murmured back.

When they broke apart Tohru began walking to the door as Daisuke went to his car. As Tohru went inside she smiled. She had found the perfect present she could give Daisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next three chapters will be song chapters. There will still be dialogue so be sure to not skip them. They'll be uploaded at the same time anyway.**


	10. The Performance Part 1

A/N: This has lots of song lyrics in it, but it still has parts of the story in it as well. So don't skip this chapter. If you don't want to read the lyrics. Look for words that aren't in italics. Be sure to check out the songs on you tube. There all very good.

_Review:_

_Tohru smiled. This time she kissed him. When she hugged him, and smiled when he hugged her back. "Thank you for this. It was really fun."_

"_Your welcome." Daisuke murmured back._

_When they broke apart Tohru began walking to the door as Daisuke went to his car. As Tohru went inside she smiled. She had found the perfect present she could give Daisuke. _

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, six o'clock <strong>

Tohru rolled her eyes as Lynn ran past her again. Lynn had been going over everything they would be needing at least twenty times since Tohru got here at four. That list was long too. Allie and Dana got here around five. They were taking showers still. Tohru had already had her's so she was just lounging around in their dressing room. Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon were hanging out around the stage. Which was being set up now.

"Tohru where is Lynn?" Courtney walked into the dressing room.

Tohru laughed slightly. "Um I'm not really sure. She keeps running in and out of here checking things on the list of things to be done."

"I thought we took care of that this morning."

"We did." Tohru sighed. "My guess is that she will most likely be in the lobby. She is probably making sure that everything is perfect."

Courtney nodded. "Alright. Well I was also told to let you three girls know that we have stylists and assistants hired to help you three get changed for each performance."

"But, we're not even changing for everyone song." Tohru said.

"Still you won't have much time back stage. They will be here at seven o'clock. That's when you three need to start getting ready. The guys are going to be taken care of as well." Courtney then walked out of the dressing room.

Dana and Allie came out of the shower room. "So girls how would you two feel like going to go see what they have accomplished since we got here?" Tohru asked them.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Dana asked.

Tohru shook her head. "Courtney said that we will have personal stylists and assistants so we won't have to worry about it." She got up from the couch she was sitting on. "Let's go."

The three walked out of the dressing room, and to the lobby of the building. There were velvet ropes blocking of entrances that were a no go for the people coming. Then there was the place where people were to buy their tickets if they hadn't prepaid. They went down the hallway they came, and laughed as they saw all the fancy signs that pointed them in the direction to the performance arena. There were lot's of pictures on the walls of the girls and the guys. Finally they made it the arena. The door came to where the audience would sit. It had a least a thousand and five hundred seats in the room. It was a really big place after all. The stage was four feet off the ground. Of course they couldn't actually see the stage at the moment since the red curtain was closed.

"I can't wait to start performing." Allie said. "I'm super nervous."

"Same here." Dana agreed.

Tohru smirked. "Well let's go back. We can fine something to relax us while we wait for the stylists to come."

The other two girls nodded, and the three started walking back to their dressing room.

When they got there Dana and Allie sat on the floor while Tohru lit several candles through out the room. Then she joined them on the floor. Each girl closed their eyes. "So what are we going to wear to the after party?" Allie asked.

"Where is the after party even going to be at?" Tohru asked.

"The double doors across from the performance arena entrance leads to a huge room where the after party will be at." Dana replied. "After the last performance Ryu, Courtney, and Lynn will go on stage and tell everyone where to go. While they are doing that we will be back in the dressing room to hang out a little while. Since the performance will end around nine twenty that gives us forty minutes till we have to make our appearance at the party."

Tohru nodded. "In that case we can decide that later. We will have to relax for now."

The other two girls nodded as well, and it was silent.

**An hour and a half later**

The three girls were currently dressing in their stage outfits. People were already starting to come in, and were being seated at the arena. Tohru wasn't sure if the Sohma's were here yet, but she didn't have time to find out. They were kind of busy as it was. She walked out of the stall she was dressing in. Allie and Dana were already out, and by the large mirror looking over the outfits they were wearing.

Since the girls were singing together their outfits were similar colors, and styles. Allie was wearing a black tube top that showed a bit of cleavage. Light wash jean booty shorts. White sparkly belt, black flats, and a white sparkly necklace. Dana was wearing a black halter top that stopped below her belly button, and also showed a bit of cleavage. Medium wash booty shorts, red tights underneath that, and black ankle boots. Tohru herself was wearing a black, tight fitting, low cut tank top. On the front in silver writing was I'm Da Best in silver writing. She was also wearing light wash booty shorts, black converse shoes, and several black bracelets. 

"I say that we look good." Dana said smirking.

"I agree I like the outfit choices." Tohru said.

"Yeah we are going to look great on tv." Allie said.

Tohru's eyes widened slightly. "We're going to be on tv?"

"Yep. Don't tell me your camera shy." Dana said.

"No way. I just didn't know." Tohru said confidently.

"Girls." Lynn called from the dressing room.

They rolled their eyes as they walked into the dressing room. They were told to put on robes so they did so. As their stylists were doing their hair and make up Lynn left back to the stage since they were on in fifteen minutes. Tohru's hair was put up in a high pony tail. With a side part so her bangs fell over her left eye. Since her make up and hair were done first she was able to observe Allie and Dana. Dana's hair was straightened. She had a red headband on. Her bangs were under her headband, and went over her right eye. Allie had a side high pony tail. She had dyed her hair again a few days before. So it no longer had blue and purple high lights. Now it was the same blonde it was, but with lighter blonde and darker blonde highlights.

"Come on ladies. You need to make your way to the stage." One of their assistants Maria said.

The girls nodded, and stood up. They each followed Maria out of the dressing room.

"Can we take these robes off?" Tohru asked.

"No." Maria said simply.

That made the three girls giggle at her tone. The hallway they were on was behind the stage. So no one could possibly see them as they walked from their dressing room to the back stage door. As they walked back stage they looked around to locate Ryu, Courtney, and Lynn. When they spotted them they walked over to them. Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon were sitting in chairs nearby.

"Why are you still wearing the robes?" Courtney asked.

"Because the bitc-"

"Dana!" Allie and Tohru exclaimed at the same time.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Maria-" She looked to Tohru and Allie again before finishing. "-told us we couldn't take them off. Now does that satisfy you two?" She asked Allie and Tohru.

"Yes it does." Tohru said. She rolled her eyes as Dana stuck out her tongue at them. She looked over to Courtney. "What do we do now?"

"Well we as in Lynn, Ryu, and me are going to go introduce you guys. Then the song you will be singing. We'll be doing that between each song so you three will be able to take a breather while you get in position for the next song." Courtney replied. She looked at her watch. "Which we should be doing now." She started walking through door that led onto the stage. Ryu and Courtney followed her.

"You three should probably go ahead, and get on stage." Hikari said.

The girls nodded, and they walked onto stage. There were two levels to the stage. A lower one, and the upper one was four feet higher than the lower. Stairs were in the middle of the front of the upper stage. There were also two other stair cases on the left, and right side of the upper stage. Wherever there weren't stairs were black rails. Which the girls would be needing later on. The stage hands were putting on their microphone head sets. Maria collected their robes, and soon it was just them on stage. Facing the curtain that will soon open.

**Ryu, Courtney, and Lynn's POV**

They were on the other side of the curtain facing the crowd. "Thank you for coming out to see these teens perform. They have been working hard to get this performance together." Courtney said.

"Tohru, Allie, Dana, Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon are really happy with what they have been doing. I believe that all of them will excel in the music life." Lynn said.

"Now here is Allie, Dana, and Tohru performing Express by Christina Aguilera." Ryu said as the three walked off the stage.

**Normal POV**

The lights dimmed as the curtains opened. The stage was dark. It was silent for a moment before the music started playing. Light shined on the three girls as Tohru began her verse.

_Tohru: It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside, Well baby, Me and all my girls are bringing on the fire, Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest, It's a life, It's a style, It's a need, It's burlesque _

As the music played the three girls moved to the middle of the upper stage, and strutted down the stairs as they began singing.

_All: E-X-P-R-E-S-S, Love, sex, ladies no regrets _

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, Love, sex, ladies no regrets _

_Tohru: Been holding down for quiet some time, And finally the moment's right, I love to make the people stare, They know I got that certain savoir-faire_

_All: Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen, If I let you close enough to touch?, step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave, Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_Dana: It's a passion and emotion, It's a fashion, burlesque_

_Allie: It'll move you, going through you, Do what I do, burlesque_

_All: All ladies come to flaunt it, Boys, Throw it up if you want it, Can you feel me, can you feel it?, It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

_Tohru: I tease 'em 'till they're on the edge, They scream and moan for more and more baby, I know it's me they come to see, My pleasure brings them to their knees_

_All: Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen, If I let you close enough to touch?, step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave, Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_Dana: It's a passion and emotion, It's a fashion, burlesque_

_Allie: It'll move you, going through you, Do what I do, burlesqu_

_All: All ladies come to flaunt it, Boys, Throw it up if you want it, Can you feel me, can you feel it?, It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

_Dana: It's a passion and emotion, It's a fashion, burlesque_

_Allie: It'll move you, going through you, Do what I do, burlesque_

_All: All ladies come to flaunt it, Boys, Throw it up if you want it, Can you feel me, can you feel it?, It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

The three girls smiled, and waved as the song ended. Tohru quickly looked through the crowds, and saw the Sohma's. They were in the sixth row, and they were watching her. Her eyes connected with Kyo's, and she winked. Soon Ryu was back on stage. "That was an excellent performance ladies. Next we will have Daisuke, Daymon, and Hikari join the girls on stage to perform Bass Down Low by Dev ft. The Cataracs."

Lots of cheers and clapping were heard when the guys came on the stage. When Ryu left the music started playing.

_Tohru: If you wanna get with me, There's some things you gotta know, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Ba-ba-ba-bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

Tohru walked over to the railings on the upper stage, and leaned against them with her arms crossed as she looked upwards.

_Allie and Dana: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

Tohru grabbed onto the railing as she turned to the audience.

_Tohru: It's like 1, 2, 3, fuck it, I'm about to take this drink and just stuff it, Fish tank this thang along with four more shot Potron, I don't give a fuck about goin' home_

_Straight buzzin', Robitussin, Wanna get your mitts in my over?, Wanna get a lick of this loving'?, G-g-g-get, get a lick of this lovin'_

Tohru turned just as Daisuke cornered her.

_Daisuke: Yeah, I like it loud, And I'll make you shout, Give you that Black Eyed Peas, You know that boom boom pow_

Tohru lightly pushed him away.

_Tohru: If you wanna get with me, There's some things you gotta know, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Dana: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Allie: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Dana and Allie: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Tohru: It's like 1, 2, 3, okay, Can I get a little Goose in my O.J?, Everyday feel like my birthday, And we sip champagne when we thirsty_

_Quit fightin' while your husband, Tryin' to get his mitts in my oven, Wanna get a lick of this lovin'? G-g-g-get, get a lick of this lovin'_

_Hikari and Daymon: Yeah, I like it loud, And I make you shout, Give you that Black Eyed Peas, You know that boom boom pow_

_Allie and Dana: If you wanna get with me, there's some things you gotta know, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low. _

_Dana: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Allie: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Dana and Allie: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

Tohru and Daisuke were standing at the top of the stairs. Tohru was leaning against the railing behind her, and Daisuke was copying her.

_Tohru: I've got a question for you, Do you like it when I flow?, I got a question for you, ooh, ooh, Do you like it when I flow?, With my bass down low_

_Tohru, Dana, and Allie: It's like la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la_

_Tohru: If you wanna get with me, There's some things you gotta know. _

_Dana: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

_Allie: Bass, bass down low, Ba-bass, bass down low, I, I, I like my beats fast, And my bass down low_

The music ended, and everyone clapped again. This time it was Courtney introducing the next song. "Got Your Back by T.I ft. Keri"

As the music started playing the three girls walked away from the guys to the left side of the lower stage.

_Allie, Dana, Tohru: We were high, We were low, But, I promise I will never let you go, Said I got I got I got I got your back boy, I got I got I got I got your back boy, Keep my swagger, Keep it looking good for ya, Keep it looking hood for ya, Shawty if you don't know, I got I got I got I got your back boy_

The three guys began walking over to them.

_Daymon: Hey it's whatever shawty, You aint gotta ask, Yes valentino blouses, summer houses, cash, check!, You can get you deserve it, flawless diamonds, Louie purses, my mission's to purchase Earth for her, present the gifts without the curse_

_Hikari: Her pleasure is my purpose, Pleasure to be at your service, We front row at fashion shows as well as Sunday morning service, But better days or for worse, If I'm paid I'm hurting in my pocket, she still got a n-gga back that's for sure_

_Daisuke: No matter what may occur in life, everyday with her is like a plus, I'mma love her till she be like that's enough, pop a bottle get a couple wine glasses fill em up and lift em up, let us toast to the future here's to us_

_Daymon, Hikari, and Daisuke: No here's to her_

_Tohru: They wonder how we do what we do, Panamera Porsches me and you, stuck to your side like, like, like glue, be by your side whatever your gonna do_

_Allie, Dana, Tohru: We were high, We were low, But, I promise I will never let you go, Said I got I got I got I got your back boy, I got I got I got I got your back boy, Keep my swagger, Keep it looking good for ya, Keep it looking hood for ya, Shawty if you don't know, I got I got I got I got your back boy_

_Daisuke: This is for the woman who man caught a sentence, Who gon be there for a minute, but they didn't keep their distance, they stayed home waiting on the phone, and on visit day show up looking good, smelling better, playing kissy face_

_Hikari: Just wanna let you know that we appreciate, Everything you do for us on a day to day, and I know we don't show you all the time but we lucky that you ours_

_Daymon: No bouquet of flowers could ever show how much we know we need you, we do all that's in our power just to please you, see boo, fuck them girls, I would leave the world before I leave you, may god say, even now_

_Tohru: They wonder how we do what we do, Panamera Porsches me and you, stuck to your side like, like, like glue, be by your side whatever your gonna do_

_Allie, Dana, Tohru: We were high, We were low, But, I promise I will never let you go, Said I got I got I got I got your back boy, I got I got I got I got your back boy, Keep my swagger, Keep it looking good for ya, Keep it looking hood for ya, Shawty if you don't know, I got I got I got I got your back boy_

_Daymon: Sure enough, even though them chicks be hating on us, still I'm gonna keep her by my side, in whatever situation we gon ride, make all my fantasie's come alive, that's no lie_

_Hikari: I'll be, alright just as long as you beside me, 10 million dollar mansions won't suffice, if you aint gon be in there with me at night, the pieces to my puzzle's in my life_

_Daisuke: With all of my good days and all of my bad, you stood by your man and you know you got my back, Worth every car, every bag with me they wanna be that, I know what I got at home, I ain't never gon leave that, them bitches best believe that_

_Allie, Dana, Tohru: We were high, We were low, But, I promise I will never let you go, Said I got I got I got I got your back boy, I got I got I got I got your back boy, Keep my swagger, Keep it looking good for ya, Keep it looking hood for ya, Shawty if you don't know, I got I got I got I got your back boy_

As the song ended the cheers were much louder than before. When Lynn came out on the stage to announce the next song she clearly agreed that it was loud. "Well the next song is La La La by Auburn. Then after this we will be taking a five minute break." As she left the music started playing.

The three girls took on an irritated face. (An act of course)

_Allie: Can't even hang out with friends, With out ya blowin up my phone, Why you all in my ear, Like where am I and when am I coming home, Why you listening to your friends? They do wanna see us be._

_Dana: Boy you better take it slow, Or I'll be history, You've got to give me my space, So quick to calling my name, Boy you better recognize, My love is one of a kind, You drive me up to the ceiling, Boy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my world, but I'm sick and tired of the_

_Allie and Dana: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, That's all I hear you saying, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, Tired of the complaining, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_Tohru: So why you up in my ear?_

_So I went out to the club, I just wanna have some fun, I guess someone told you, I was with some other boy, Cause when I got back home, Put my foot through the door, All the lights came on, Then came the La, La, La, La_

_Dana: Boy you better take it slow, Or I'll be history, You've got to give me my space, So quick to calling my name, Boy you better recognize, My love is one of a kind, You drive me up to the ceiling, Boy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my world, but I'm sick and tired of the_

_Allie and Dana: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_Tohru: That's all I hear you saying_

_Allie and Dana: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_Tohru: Tired of the complaing_

_Allie and Dana: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_Tohru: So why you up in my ear?_

_Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon: Why you up in my ear?, Why you up in my ear?, Why you up in my ear?, Oh, Why you up in my ear?, Why you up in my ear?, Oh_

_Allie and Dana: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_Tohru: That's all I hear you saying_

_Allie and Dana: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_Tohru: Tired of the complaing  
><em>

_Allie and Dana: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

The curtains started closing as Ryu came out on stage. As soon as the curtains were closed the three girls immediately turned to go back stage. They walked quickly back to their dressing room. Their assistants were already handing them there next outfits. They went to the changing stalls, undressed, and dressed again in two minutes flat. They handed their discarded outfits to one of their assistants, and went to sit in front of their mirrors.

"That felt great." Tohru said.

"I know. Did you see how many people were there? There arm camera's everywhere." Allie gushed.

Dana laughed. "I think the best part was when Lynn got irritated with all the loud noise."

"Ladies you don't have time for talking. Get ready." Maria ordered as she walked into the room.

Tohru was wearing a tight fitting, short sleeve shirt. It had medium chocolate and tan colored stripes on it. It showed cleavage. She also wore light wash skinny jeans, chocolate brown ankle boots, and a brown choker necklace. Dana was wearing a forest green halter top, black skinny jeans, dark brown belt, forest green converse shoes, gold chain necklace, and a brown and green charm bracelet. Allie was wearing a white halter top with brown designs along the bottom half of the shirt, light wash flare jeans, and brown roman sandals. 

They quickly adjusted their hair, and started walking back to the stage. When they got there they walked right by their boyfriends, and to the stage. They got in their positions just in time. The curtains were opening, and the music started playing.

_Allie: Oooh_

_Tohru: Tell me what you think you're lookin at,_

_Dana: Noo_

_Tohru: So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,_

_Allie: Noo_

_Tohru: And now I'm stuck inside your memory_

_Allie and Dana: Soo_

_Tohru: That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_Allie: I'm incredible, so unforgettable, So no one can take my place, I'm unbreakable, highly flammable, So girl get out of my face_

_Tohru: Oh we got em going crazy, maybe cause we so amazing, everybody in a daze, that's the reason why they're hatin'_

_Allie and Dan: Treat us like some superstars, And only cause that's what we are, You know we're going really far, And y'all ain't even heard it all_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be, And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me, Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, Keep looking at me_

_Allie: (Wow)_

_Tohru: It seems to me like I was botherin'_

_Allie: (How)_

_Tohru: Cuz I make walkin look like modelin_

_Dana: (How) _

_Tohru: It ain't my fault the boys keep followin'_

_Dana: (Wow)_

_Tohru: If you were better he wouldn't be wonderin' _

_Allie: I'm incredible, so unforgettable, So no one can take my place, I'm unbreakable, highly flammable, So girl get out of my face_

_Tohru: Oh we got em going crazy, maybe cause we so amazing, everybody in a daze, that's the reason why they're hatin'_

_Allie and Dan: Treat us like some superstars, And only cause that's what we are, You know we're going really far, And y'all ain't even heard it all_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be, And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me, Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_Tohru: We're Prima J you know it, We're not afraid to show it, We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: The cloud we're on is golden, They can't fix what's broken, Don't act like y'all don't know, What's bout to happen now_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be, And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me, Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little problem, uh-huh, You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be, And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me, Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar (Keep looking at me)_

_Tohru: Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer_

As the song ended the girls shared a look. This next song was their favorite one to sing. Untouched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this seems boring. Trust me it was a pain writing it. But, I plan on ending this fic soon so I have to have fillers while I plan the ending. But, there is some dialog through out the songs. **


	11. The Performance Part 2

_Review:_

_As the song ended the girls shared a look. This next song was their favorite one to sing. Untouched._

* * *

><p><strong>Continue<strong>

The three girls walked to the front of the lower stage. They were told that after five songs they would be announcing the songs. At first they didn't understand why, but Ryu said it was so the audience would be able to hear their voices when their not singing.

"So did you guys enjoy that?" Dana asked. The audience cheered.

Allie laughed. "Just to clear this up we don't act like we rule the world in real life. But, hey we can dream." That caused the audience to laugh.

Tohru smiled before she spoke. "Our next song is a favorite of ours. We just had to sing it for you guys. That song is Untouched by The Veronicas." The audience cheered as the music played. The girls quickly went back to their positions.

_Allie: I go ooh, ooh, you go ah, ah, lalalalalalalala_

_Dana: I can't lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, I wanna, wanna, wanna, get, get, get, what I want, don't stop_

_Tohru: Give me, give me, give me, what you got, got, Cause I can't wait, wait, wait, any more, more, more, more, Don't even talk about the consequence, Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me, And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think, Cause you're the only one who's on my mind, I'll never ever let you leave me, I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (Bye, Bye, Bye)_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: I feel so untouched, And I want you so much, That I just can't resist you, It's not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched, right now, need you so much, somehow, I can't forget you, Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Tohru: Untouched, And I need you so much_

_Dana: See you, Breathe you, I want to be you, Alalalala, Alalalala, You can take, take, take, take, take, time, time, To live, live, the way you gotta live your life_

_Tohru: Give me, Give me, Give me, all of you, you, Don't be scared, I'll see you through the loneliness of one more, more, more, Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right, Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around, To anwser all the questions left behind, and you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today, You've still got me to hold you up, up, And I will never let you down, down_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: I feel so untouched, And I want you so much, That I just can't resist you, It's not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched, right now, need you so much, somehow, I can't forget you, Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, Alalalala, Alalalala, Untouched, Alalalala, Alalalala_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: I feel so untouched, And I want you so much, That I just can't resist you, It's not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched, right now, need you so much, somehow, I can't forget you, Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched, And I want you so much, That I just can't resist you, It's not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched, right now, need you so much, somehow, I can't forget you, Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Allie: Untouched, Untouched, Untouched_

"Well it might be our favorite song, but I think we just like repeating ourselves." Allie said.

"Don't you mean you like to repeat yourself?" Dana asked.

Allie's face turned red as she turned to Dana. She opened her mouth prepared to tell Dana off.

"Allie before you say anything you'll regret let me remind you we are on tv." Tohru said.

Allie crossed her arms, and pouted angrily. Which made the crowd laugh.

"Okay anyway. Now we are moving on to our next song. I Wrote It Down by Kesha." Tohru said. Her eyes scanned through the crowd as the music played. Arisa and Saki were sitting three rows behind the Sohma's. _I'm glad they got to make it. _She shook her head to focus on the song.

_Tohru: These words inside my head, Taking over, Taking me instead_

_Allie: Should of done that baby, Should of done this_

_Dana: Could have been there baby, Such a close miss_

_Tohru: Ya hit me like a freight train, hit me like a boxer, bullet to the brain, And baby I'm a talker, But you left breathless speechless now, And I just can't spill it out so_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: I wrote it down, Something like a love song_

_I wrote it down, The words keep leading me wrong_

_I gotta get it out, Out without a sound_

'_Cause here in my head, I'm talking out loud_

_Allie: Watch my bodylines, My secret Language, Telling you that I'm a bit outrageous, It is clear, that just a taste, It would feel so_

_Tohru: But you'll never know, I'll never tell, How bad I want what you wear so well, My tongue is twisted round my nouns, And I just can't spill it out, so_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: I wrote it down, Something like a love song_

_I wrote it down, The words keep leading me wrong_

_I gotta get it out, Out without a sound_

'_Cause here in my head, I'm talking out loud_

_Tohru: Here in my head, I'm talking out loud, Ya here in my head, I'm speaking out loud_

_Yea, here in my head, I can't do without ya, Here in my head, Here in my head_

_Tohru, Dana, Allie: I wrote it down, Something like a love song_

_I wrote it down, The words keep leading me wrong_

_I gotta get it out, Out without a sound_

'_Cause here in my head, I'm talking out loud_

_I wrote it down, Something like a love song_

_I wrote it down, The words keep leading me wrong_

_I gotta get it out, Out without a sound_

'_Cause here in my head, I'm talking out loud_

As the music died down Courtney came out on the stage, and the curtain's started closing. "Alright these girls are going to do a quick change so we are giving a ten minute break. If you would like we have coffee out in the lobby, and a few other treats it's out there."

**Backstage**

The girls got off the stage smiling. The guys stood up from the seats they were in. As Dana and Allie walked out of the door Hikari and Daymon followed them. Daisuke went to Tohru. "Only one more to go." He said.

Tohru rolled her eyes. "You just can't wait to get out there and sing yourself." She laughed. "Plus I'll have to sing again so it's not time to celebrate yet."

Daisuke laughed as they walked into the dressing room where their friends were at. Allie and Dana were lying on the floor. Tohru raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm pretty sure you two should be getting ready."

"Why can't we relax?" Allie asked.

"Fine I'll just go tell Maria that you would rather relax." Tohru said. Both girls were up in seconds. Which made her laugh. "Now go get dressed." The two girls walked to the rack that held their outfits. Tohru turned to the guys. "You three should be getting ready too. After this next song it's your turn." The guys nodded, and sauntered out of the room.

Tohru went to the rack, and got her outfit before going to the stalls to change.

Soon enough the three girls were back up on stage. Each doing a once over of each other's outfits. Tohru was wearing a black and white striped, tight, low cut shirt. Dark red booty shorts, with dark red suspenders. Her shoes consisted of black converse with dark red laces. A red top hat, several black and white bracelets, and dark red big hoop earrings. Dana was wearing a silver and white striped tank top, low cut, with a black dragon on the front. Dark wash booty shorts, and black converse with silver laces. Allie was wearing a grey, tight fitting, shirt. With a silver belt underneath her breasts. Black booty shorts. Black see through tights. Silver flats, silver bracelets, and silver heart earrings.

They could hear Ryu introducing them back on the stage. "They will be singing Piece Of Me by Britney Spears." Soon the curtains were opening again, and the music to Piece Of Me started playing.

_Dana: Oh Yeah_

_Allie: Oh Yeah_

_Tohru: I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17, Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Phillippines, They still gon' put pictures of my Derriere in the magazine, You want a piece of me?, You want a piece of me?_

_Allie: I'm Miss Bad Media Karma, another day, another drama, Guess I can't see the harm in workin' and being a mama_

_Dana: And with a kid on my arm, I'm still an exceptional earner, You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Lifestyle Of The Rich & Famous _

_Tohru: You want a piece of me? _

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless _

_Allie: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In_

_Dana: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin_

_Tohru: You want a piece of me?_

_Dana: Oh Yeah_

_Allie: Oh Yeah_

_Tohru: I'm Mrs. You Wanna Piece Of Me?, Tryin' and pissin' me off, Well get in line with the paparazzi, Who's flippin me off_

_Allie: Hoping I'll resort to some havoc, End up settlin' in court, Now are you sure you want a piece of me?, You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru: I'm Mrs. Most Likely To Get On The TV For Strippin' On The Streets, When gettin' the groceries, no, for real are you kiddin' me?, No wonder there's panic in the industry, I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Lifestyle Of The Rich & Famous _

_Tohru: You want a piece of me? _

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless _

_Allie: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In_

_Dana: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin_

_Tohru: You want a piece of me?_

_Dana: Oh Yeah_

_Allie: Oh Yeah_

_Tohru: I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17, Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Phillippines, They still gon' put pictures of my Derriere in the magazine, You want a piece of me?, You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Lifestyle Of The Rich & Famous _

_Tohru: You want a piece of me? _

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless _

_Allie: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In_

_Dana: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin_

_Tohru: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Lifestyle Of The Rich & Famous _

_Tohru: You want a piece of me? _

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless _

_Allie: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In_

_Dana: You want a piece of me?_

_Tohru, Allie, Dana: I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin_

_Tohru: You want a piece of me?_

_Dana: Oh yeah_

_Tohru: You want a piece of me?_

_Allie: Oh yeah_

_Dana: Oh yeah_

The three girls shared a grin before walking to the lower stage. "Well I hope you enjoyed that song." Dana said. "It was another favorite we like to sing."

Tohru laughed slightly. "Yeah it was-"

Suddenly music was playing. Interrupting Tohru. The girls just smirked.

_Daymon: Yeah_

_Daisuke: Ohhhhh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl, Ohhhhh it's Mr. Steal Yo girl Oh, Oh_

The girls started dancing as soon as they started the next lyrics.

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup, Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up, Tell security we bout to tear this club up_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green, Girl you know I love the way you shakie it in them jeans_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up, Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)_

_Hikari: You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang, Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank_

_Daymon: Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank, If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane_

_Daisuke: Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?, All around the world, city to city, Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys, Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride, Gettin' loose in the ride, Hatin' ass nig-a you can move, to the move, to the move, to the side._

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup, Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up, Tell security we bout to tear this club up_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green, Girl you know I love the way you shakie it in them jeans_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up, Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)_

_Daymon: My vision's blurred, My words slurred, It's jam packed, a million girls, And I ain't tryin to lead em, We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero._

_Daisuke: Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?, All around the world, city to city, Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys, Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride, Gettin' loose in the ride, Hatin' ass nig-a you can move, to the move, to the move, to the side._

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup, Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up, Tell security we bout to tear this club up_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green, Girl you know I love the way you shakie it in them jeans_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up, Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)_

_Allie: Yo, Could I get that 'Tron?, Could I get that Remmy?, Could I get that Coke?, Could I get that Henny?, Could I get that margarita on the rock, rock, rocks? , Could I get that salt all around that rim, rim, rim, rim?_

_Dana: Trey, I was like "Yo Trey", Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?_

_Tohru: Okay, lets get it now, I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends, I don't say "Hi.", I say "Keys to the Benz", Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz?, Muhfuckin right yeah, weed to the 10_

_Dana: If a bitch try to get cute Imma sock her, Throw a lotta money at her then yell fucka, fucka, fucka, then yell fucka, Then imma go get my Louisville Slugger_

_Tohru: Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady, I rep Young Money, You know Slim, Baby?, And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the 380, We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti_

_Allie: Yellin all around the world, Do you hear me?, Do you like my body?, Anna Nicki_

_Dana: Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith, Yes, My Dear, You're so explosive, Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph, Now bottoms up and double my dosage_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup, Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up, Tell security we bout to tear this club up_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green, Girl you know I love the way you shakie it in them jeans_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up, Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)_

The three girls started laughing when the song ended. "That was Bottoms Up by Trey Songz." Tohru said. She turned to Daisuke. "The stage is all yours." She said as they girls began walking back stage. They passed some of the dancers that have been helping them out with the back ground dancing.

As the three girls made it back stage they each shared a look. "Yeah those dancers are going to love dancing to the guys next song." Dana said.

Tohru and Allie giggled. "Definitely true." Tohru said.

**On stage**

"Our next song is No Hands by Waka Flocka." Hikari said as they music started.

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Girl, the way you're movin' got me in a trance, DJ turn me up, ladies this yo' jam, Imma sip Moscato and you gon' lose them pants, Then Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands_

_Girl drop it to the flo', I love the way yo booty go, All I want to do is sit back and watch you move, And I'll proceed to throw this cash_

_Daymon: All that ass in yo' jeans, Can Wale be, can Roscoe scheme, Long hair, she don't care when she walk she get stares, Brown skin or a yellow bone, DJ this my favorite song_

_Hikari: So Imma make it thunderstorm, Bud, want it, Flock here, Throw it, fuck it, I don't care, chests flyin' everywhere, Got my partner Roscoe, like bruh, I'm drinkin', help, Can't you tell, booze help me hit them 15 steps so fuck it_

_Daisuke: Well, I'm tryin' to hit the hotel with 2 girls that swallow me, Take this dick, gonna swallow, that Moscato got her freaky, Hey, you got me in a trance, please take off yo pants, Pu*sy pop on her handstand, you got me sweatin', please me a fan, damn_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Girl, the way you're movin' got me in a trance, DJ turn me up, ladies this yo' jam, Imma sip Moscato and you gon' lose them pants, Then Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands_

_Girl drop it to the flo', I love the way yo booty go, All I want to do is sit back and watch you move, And I'll proceed to throw this cash_

_Daisuke: She said look ma no hands, she said look ma no hands, And no darlin', I don't dance, And, I'm with Roscoe, I'm with Waka, I think I deserve a change. _

_I'm a bad motherfucker, Go on, ask some motherfuckers, A young handsome, motherfucker, I sling that wood, I just nunchuk'em_

_Daymon: And who you wit?, and what's yo name?, And you not hear, boo? I'm Wale, And that D.C shit I rep all day, And my eyes red 'cause all that haze, Don't blow my high, let me shine, Drumma on the beat, let me take my time, Nig-a want beef, we can take it outside, Fight for what broad, These ho's ain't mine_

_Hikari: Is you out yo' mind? You out yo' league, I swat no bitches, just sweat out weaves, Wear out tracks, let me do my thing, I got 16 for this Roscoe thing, But, I'm almost done, let me get back to it, Whole lot of loud and a little backwood, Whole lot of money, big tip I would, I put her on the train, little engine could, bitch_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Girl, the way you're movin' got me in a trance, DJ turn me up, ladies this yo' jam, Imma sip Moscato and you gon' lose them pants, Then Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands_

_Girl drop it to the flo', I love the way yo booty go, All I want to do is sit back and watch you move, And I'll proceed to throw this cash_

_Daisuke: R-O-S-C-O-E, we Mr. Shawty, put it on me, please, I be goin' ham, shawty upgrade from baloney, please, Them nig-as tippin' good, girl, but I can make it flood, 'Cause I walk around with pockets that are bigger than my bus_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Rain, rain go away, that's what all my haters say, My pockets stuck on overload, my rain never evaporates, No need to elaborate, most of these ducks exaggerate, But Imma get money, nig-a, everyday stuntin', nig-a, ducks might get a chance after me._

_Daymon: Bitch I'm ballin' like I'm comin' off of free throws, So ahead of the game, no cheat codes, Lambo, Roscoe, No street code, And you booty got me lost like Nemo_

_Hikari: Go, go, go, g-go on, And do yo' dance, And imma throw this money, While you do it wit' no hands_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: Girl, the way you're movin' got me in a trance, DJ turn me up, ladies this yo' jam, Imma sip Moscato and you gon' lose them pants, Then Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands_

_Girl drop it to the flo', I love the way yo booty go, All I want to do is sit back and watch you move, And I'll proceed to throw this cash_

The three guys smirked as girls screamed their names. Daisuke was the one to speak. "We'll be singing Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship next."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know your probably bored out of your mind, but just one more chapter to go of this, then it will be back to the story line. **


	12. The Performance Part 3

_Review: _

_The three guys smirked as girls screamed their names. Daisuke was the one to speak. "We'll be singing Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship next."_

* * *

><p><strong>Girls POV<strong>

The three were listening to the ending of No Hands when Tohru started giggling.

"What is it Tohru?" Allie asked.

"You know how the guys said that they were just going to skip over the girl part on their next song." Tohru said. The other two girls nodded. "Well I was thinking that we should sing it. For two reasons. One because it's better than music playing the whole time, and two imagine the look on their face when we go out their singing."

"I am all for that idea." Dana said.

"Okay then it's set." Tohru said as No Hands ended, and Daisuke told the audience what the would be singing next.

**On stage**

_Hikari and Daymon: I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go, Good girls go bad, good girls go bad_

_Daisuke: I know your type, you're daddy's little girl, Just take a bite, Let me shake up your world, 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna' make you lose control_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: She was so shy till I drove her wild, I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad_

_Daisuke: You were hanging in the corner, With your five best friends, You heard that I was trouble, But you couldn't resist_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go, Good girls go bad, bad, bad, Good girls go bad, bad, bad, Good girls go_

_Tohru: I know your type_

_Allie and Dana: Your type_

_Tohru: Boy you're dangerous_

The boys turned in shock to see the girls. But, put that behind them, and started approaching them.

_Tohru: You're that guy_

_Allie and Dana: That guy_

_Tohru: I'd be stupid to trust, But, Just one night couldn't be so wrong, You make me wanna loose control_

The girls went back up to the upper stage, and turned to face the guys.

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: She was so shy till I drove her wild, I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad_

_Tohru: I was hanging in the corner, With my five best friends, I heard that you were trouble, But, I couldn't resist_

_Daisuke, Daymon, Hikari: I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go, Good girls go bad, bad, bad, Good girls go bad, bad, bad, Good girls go_

Tohru had walked down the right staircase, and was followed by Dana and Allie. So Daisuke turned to her as she approached.

_Daisuke: Oh, She got away with the boys in the place, Treat em like they don't stand a chance_

Tohru skipped forward to where she was a few feet from him, and put her hands on her hips.

_Tohru: And he got away with the girls in the back, Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Daisuke got closer, and took on a cocky grin. Like he could clearly overpower her.

_Daisuke: Oh, She got away with the boys in the place, Treat em like they don't stand a chance_

Tohru didn't back down, and got closer to him.

_Tohru: And he got away with the girls in the back, Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_Daisuke: I make them good girls go bad/ Tohru: Good girls go bad_

_Daisuke: I make them good girls go/ Tohru Good girls go_

_Tohru: Them good girls go bad-d-d-d, Ya-a-a-a-a-a_

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends, I heard that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist_

_Daisuke: I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go, Good girls go bad, bad, bad, Good girls go bad, bad, bad, Good girls go bad_

As the music ended Daisuke turned to Tohru with a raised eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting you girls to come out, and sing."

Tohru lightly caressed Daisuke's cheek before talking. "Don't worry we weren't expecting you too." She grinned as she got out of arms distance from him.

"Daisuke remember you have your song next." Hikari said.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah I'll see you guys later." As his friends walked off the stage he turned to the audience. "The song I'm singing is Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah."

**Tohru's POV backstage**

Tohru ran to the girls dressing room, and closed the door. She had three and a half minutes to get changed. After grabbing her outfit she ran into the changing stalls. The last thing she heard was the music starting.

**Back to the stage**

As the music began playing Daisuke looked out into the audience.

_Daisuke: Oh written in the stars, A million miles away, A message to the main, Ooooh, Seasons come and go, But I will never change, and I'm on my way_

_Let's go, Yeah, You're listening now, They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while, That's why they play my song on so many different dials, Cause I got more hits than a disciplined child, When they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps, Man I'm like a young gun fully black Barrack, I cried tear drops over the massive attack, I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat, Look at my jacket and hat, So damn berserk, So down to earth, I'm bringing gravity back, Adopted by the major, I want my family back, People work hard just to get all their salary taxed, Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory Blackman, Where the hells all the sanity at, damn, I used to be the kid that no one cared about, That's why you have to keep screaming till they hear you out_

_Oh Written In the Stars, A Million Miles Away, A Message To The Main, Ooooh, Seasons Come And Go, But I Will Never Change, And I'm On My Way_

_Yeah, I needed a change, When we ate we never took because we needed a change, I needed a break, For a sec I even gave up believing and praying, I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray, Now money is the root to the evilest ways, But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake, Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed, Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam, Since the day I thought of the cunning plan, One day I had a dream I tried to chase it, But I wasn't going nowhere, running man!, I knew that maybe someday I would understand, Trying to turn a tenner to a hundred grand, Everyone's a kid that no-one cares about, You just have to keep screaming until they hear you out_

_Oh Written In the Stars, A Million Miles Away, A Message To The Main, Ooooh, Seasons Come And Go, But I Will Never Change, And I'm On My Waaaaayyy _

Everyone cheered as the music ended. "Well that's it for my solo song so you have a new treat coming for you. Tohru is going to perform Butterscotch by Kesha." Daisuke said. The stage darkened as he walked backstage.

Tohru passed him without noticing it. She was slightly nervous since she was performing by herself, but she knew it wouldn't be that hard. As she took her spot on the dark stage she thought about her outfit. Tohru was wearing a Black slightly puffy vest. It showed more cleavage than usual since she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the vest. Light wash skinny jeans, black and light brown three and a half inch heels, and a light brown belt with a silver buckle. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. This time her bangs were pulled back.

As the music started playing she smirked as the spotlights began coming towards her. This was like the best song to dance to in her opinion.

_Tohru: My, my, My butterscotch, butterscotch, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_Pop rocks, lemon drops, rollin' in my Tee, tops sugar rush, touch the stars_

_Dry eyes, de-light, dancin' by the light, bright, Watch us how we break some hearts_

She gave a seductive look to the crowd, as she began dancing. Some of the male back up dancer's began to approach her.

_Tohru: So grab your gamma ray, Come to my masquerade, It's like a man parade, And now, 1 2 3, Oh_

She pushed the guys out of her way as she strutted forward.

_Tohru: Boys all want my butterscotch, Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch, No other bitch got what I got, My butterscotch, butterscotch, Boys from Memphis to Bangkok, Try to get keys to my candy shop, Linin' up 'round the block, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_Chase it, Watch me how I make it, Don't you wanna taste it, taste it, My butterscotch, butterscotch, Wasted, Watch me how I shake it, Don't you wanna taste it, taste it, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_Tasers, Lasers, Alien invaders, Tell me that I'm out of this world, Cashbah, so hot, burnin' down the booshwa, No money can shut up this girl_

The boys approached her again looking nervous that she would push them away again. **(A/N: YES THIS IS AN ACT BTW)**

Tohru only laughed at them, and motioned for them to come closer as she sang.

_Tohru: So grab your gamma rays, Get with the masquerade, Bring on the man parade, And now, 1 2 3, oh_

This time the boys started dancing with her.

_Tohru: Boys all want my butterscotch, Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch, No other bitch got what I got, My butterscotch, butterscotch, Boys from Memphis to Bangkok, Try to get keys to my candy shop, Linin' up 'round the block, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_Chase it, Watch me how I make it, Don't you wanna taste it, taste it, My butterscotch, butterscotch, Wasted, Watch me how I shake it, Don't you wanna taste it, taste it, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_Boy, you're game is pre-historic, Scripted like you're Katie Couric, Girl Mcormick, you're a tourist, Got me bored, so heres a chorus_

She slowed down, as she sang the next part. The boys following her every move.

_Tohru: Chase it, Chase it, Taste it, Taste it, Taste it_

She sped up again as she sang the chorus.

_Tohru: Oh, boys all want my butterscotch, Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch, Its top notch its top notch, Their lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch_

_Boys all want my butterscotch, Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch, No other bitch got what I got, My butterscotch, butterscotch, Boys from Memphis to Bangkok, Try to get keys to my candy shop, Linin' up 'round the block, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_Chase it, Watch me how I make it, Don't you wanna taste it, taste it, My butterscotch, butterscotch, Wasted, Watch me how I shake it, Don't you wanna taste it, taste it, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

_My butterscotch, butterscotch, My butterscotch, butterscotch_

As she finished she smiled as the audience cheered. "When I was told I would be performing two songs by my self I was surprised. But, I took on the challenge and picked two of my favorite songs. You just heard one, and now I'm going to sing the other. Me and You by Cassie. This song has a meaning behind it. Well a meaning for me. Its inspired me to know what a perfect gift would be." The crowd cheered again which made her smile. When the music started playing she smiled even more.

_Tohru: You've been waiting so long, I'm here to anwser your call, I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all, I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do, They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true, They know you're the one I wanna give it to, I can see you want me too, Now, it's me and you_

_It's me and you, now, I've been waiting (Waiting), Think I wanna make that move, now, Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it), It's me and you, now, I've been waiting, Think I wanna make that move, now, Baby, tell me how you like it_

Tohru sat on the stairs, and propped her elbows on her knees, then rested her chin on her hands.

_Tohru: I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready, I know what to do, if only you would let me, As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right, Here is where you wanna be_

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do, They heard I was good, they wanna see if its true, They know you're the one I wanna give it too, I can see you want me too, And now, it's me and you_

Tohru got up, and started into dancing.

_It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you), I've been waiting, Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move), Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it), It's me and you, now (Uh-huh), I've been waiting (Hey), Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move) Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)_

Tohru stopped dancing, and crossed her hands over her heart as she started the next verse.

_Tohru: Baby, I'll love you all the way down, Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear), Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret than), Keep it between me and you._

_It's me and you, now (Oh yea-a), I've been waiting, Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now), Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it), It's me and you, now (Yea), I've been waiting, Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now), Baby, tell me how you like it, It's me and you_

_Tohru: Baby, I'll love you all the way down, Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear), Just relax and let me make that move (It's now secret)_

_It's me and you, now, I've been waiting (Waiting), Think I wanna make that move, now, Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it), It's me and you, now, I've been waiting, Think I wanna make that move, now, Baby, tell me how you like it_

_It's me and you, now, I've been waiting (Waiting), Think I wanna make that move, now, Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it), It's me and you, now, I've been waiting, Think I wanna make that move, now, Baby, tell me how you like it_

"You don't seem nervous at all when your singing." Daisuke appeared on the stage as the music stopped.

Tohru turned to him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing of course." Daisuke said. He smirked, as he approached her. When he reached her he turned her around to face the audience. Which made her blush which caused the audience to laugh. "This will be the final performance of the night. Then the after party will start. We will be performing On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez."

As the music started Tohru and Daisuke split apart to each side of the lower stage.

_Daisuke: J-Lo, The other side, out my mine_

_Tohru: It's a new generation, (Daisuke:), Of party people_

_Daisuke: Get on the floor, dale, Get on the floor, RedOne_

_Tohru: Let me introduce you to my party people, In the club_

_Daisuke: I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain, Baby it's the truth I'm like inception, I play with your brain, So don't sleep or snooze_

_I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no, 'Cause you will lose yeah, Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up, And back it up like a Tonka truck, Dale_

_Tohru: If you go hard you gotta get on the floor, If you're a party freak, then step on the floor, If you're an animal then tear up the floor, Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up, Pick your body up and drop it on the floor, Let the rhythm change your world on the floor, You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_

_Tohru and Daisuke: Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza, Straight to L.A, New York, Vegas to Africa_

_Tohru: Dance the night away, Live your life and stay young on the floor, Dance the night away, Grab somebody, drink a little more_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor, And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor, If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor, Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up, It's getting ill, its getting sick on the floor, We never quit, we never rest on the floor, If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_

_Tohru and Daisuke: Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza, Straight to L.A New York, Vegas to Africa_

_Tohru: Dance the night away, Live your life and stay young on the floor, Dance the night away, Grab somebody, drink a little more_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Daisuke: The badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy, Seven tray donkey donk, All I need is some vodka and some shonky-tong, And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong_

_Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy, I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale, Don't believe me just bet me, My name ain't keith but I see why you sweat me_

_L.A, Miami, New York, Say no more, get on the floor_

_Tohru: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Daisuke and Tohru ended the song standing back to back holding hands. The audience started standing as they clapped and cheered. The curtains started closing, and Daisuke and Tohru could see Ryu, Courtney, and Lynn come on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done with the songs. Next chapter will start off right after this. And I'm going to make sure you guys got the hint. When Tohru was going to sing Me and You she said "This song has a meaning behind it. Well a meaning for me. Its inspired me to know what a perfect gift would be." Think of what she said to Daisuke after he told her that he didn't need anymore presents. That's a hint for you. :D **


	13. After Party

**A/N: So I finally finished all the songs. I have decided that I am actually going to end this story at chapter fifteen. Like it's a done deal.**

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

_Daisuke and Tohru ended the song standing back to back holding hands. The audience started standing as they clapped and cheered. The curtains started closing, and Daisuke and Tohru could see Ryu, Courtney, and Lynn come on stage. _

* * *

><p><strong>Continue from there<strong>

As soon as the curtains closed Tohru plopped on the ground. "I'm exhausted." She said.

Daisuke smirked as he walked over to her. "Well Miss. Exhausted we should probably get off the stage."

Tohru sighed. "Can't I just stay here? We have forty minutes."

Daisuke picked her up, and carried her piggy back. "Then I'll be taking you then."

Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, and rested her head on his shoulder. As he carried her to the girls dressing room she could faintly here the voices of other's as they headed to the party room.

When they made it there Dana and Allie started laughing at Tohru. "You can't be that tired." Dana said.

Daisuke set her down on the couch, and sat next to her. Tohru just leaned back, and closed her eyes. "Well I haven't done that much in one day. So give me a break."

Allie smirked. "Well you have twenty minutes."

"I thought you said we have forty before the show started." Tohru said.

"Well we need time to get ready. Since we aren't performing we have to do a whole lot more to get ready." Allie said.

Tohru sighed, and closed her eyes. In truth she wanted to talk to the Sohma's and see what they thought about her performance. Of course she couldn't talk to them the whole time, but she wouldn't hesitate to try. _Maybe Lynn won't make us talk to every single person that came to see us. Who am I kidding? She probably already has a certain time limit we are supposed to have with each person. _

**Twenty minutes later**

Tohru carefully sat down in her chair in front of her mirror. She didn't want the dress she was wearing to get ruined. After putting on light mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow she began brushing her hair.

She was wearing a black mini dress. It was a halter top dress so it showed some cleavage, and half of her back. Since it was a mini dress it showed off her long legs. The dress was tight all the way to her bell button, then the skirt of the dress poofed slightly. She decided on black strappy heels, four inch heels. As for jewelry she decided on a black choker necklace, with a single black heart hanging from it, black heart hoop earrings, and two black bracelets on each arm. 

She couldn't decide on how to put her hair. It was already straight so she didn't want to curl it. She looked over to Allie's dresser, and saw her crimper. "Hey Allie, can I borrow your crimper?" She asked.

Allie who was applying her make up nodded. "Go ahead."

Tohru took it, and crimped the top layer off her hair. It looked pretty neat. The bottom layer was straight, and the top layer was crimped. After she finished she put the crimper back on Allie's dresser, and observed her two friends.

Dana was wearing a long sleeve, dark blue, mini dress. With silver thigh high boots, silver hoop earrings, and a silver head band. Her hair was straightened. Allie was wearing a red strappy mini dress, gold roman sandals, several gold bracelets, gold hoop earrings, and a gold necklace. Her hair was up in a high side pony tail. 

"So are you two ready?" Tohru asked.

"I am most definitely ready. The sooner this party is done the sooner the stress will be gone." Dana said.

Allie laughed. "Like she said except I can't wait to hear what people's opinions on our performance. Did Ryu mention that we will still be on Tv?" She asked.

"No he didn't." Tohru said.

"Yeah well he said the camera's are going to be there, and we'll each have an interview." Allie said.

Tohru groaned. "That's just lovely."

Dana and Allie laughed. Dana patted Tohru on the back. "Just think of this as school. You can perform for your classmates. So you can perform for the camera's as well."

Tohru thought about it. _She's right. I just have to act like I'm confident, and eventually I will be. If I want to pursue my dream of going to America to perform I'll have to get used to this. _She smiled. "Alright let's go ladies."

The three of them hooked arms as they left the dressing room. As they made their way down the hall towards the doors they could see their boyfriends waiting in front of the closed double doors. Each dressed for the occasion.

Daisuke was wearing a black tux, his tie was black as well. Daymon had on a dark blue tux with a silver tie. Hikari had on grey tux with a red tie.

When the girls approached the guys turned to face them. The girls felt butterflies at the looks the guys were giving. The guys were gawking at the girls. The girls unhooked arms as they stopped in front of the guys. "So we should probably go in now." Dana said.

The guys nodded stupidly. They were still staring at the girls. "Snap out of it." Allie ordered in a soft tone. Showing that she wasn't mad just slightly irritated.

Daisuke walked to Tohru, and held out his arm. Tohru moved so she was standing directly beside him, and rested her hand on the crook of his arm. They heard Ryu announce them as the doors opened. As soon as the six entered the room cheers were heard. Tohru took Dana's advice, and acted as she would in school. The walk and smiles. As they came closer to the small stage that Ryu was on Tohru located at least four camera's in the room.

As they stepped on stage everyone quieted down. Ryu introduced them again, and said how proud he was of them. Then with a few more cheers Ryu handed the microphone to Tohru.

Even thought Tohru panicked on the inside she kept her cool on the outside. "Thanks for coming to see us tonight. We have worked really hard to get this performance together. Singing and dancing is something we all enjoy doing. So we're very happy with the performance. I hope all of you enjoyed it." Cheers were heard. Tohru smiled as she passed the microphone to Daisuke. As each of her friends talked she searched the crowd for the Sohma's. When she located them she smiled again. Once Ryu released them from the stage she turned to Daisuke. "Do you mind if I look for the Sohma's birthday boy?" She asked.

Daisuke smiled as he sighed. "I was hoping you forgot."

Tohru just rolled her eyes. "How can I forget your birthday?" She just shook her head. "You should be excited for your birthday. And I'm afraid that if you don't show some excitement you will not be receiving your gift."

"I am very happy it's my birthday." Daisuke whispered to her before he kissed her forehead. "Now go look for the Sohma's."

Tohru smiled as she turned. She began heading towards where the Sohma's were at. She was stopped several times as people wanted pictures, auto graphs, and just congratulating her. By the time she made it to the Sohma's she had a bright smile on her face. "Hey." She greeted them as she walked up.

"Hey Tohru-chan." Momiji greeted.

Tohru gave Momiji a hug. Her smile grew a bit when Shigure presented her with roses. "These are beautiful." She admired each rose with a grin.

"You performed very well." Yuki complimented.

"Yeah your singing is really good." Kyo added.

Tohru almost laughed when she saw that Kyo and Yuki were still giving death glares to each other. "You two are going to be best friends when you get older. I can see it now."

"No we're not!" Both Yuki and Kyo exclaimed.

That made Tohru laughed. "I just wanted to thank you guys for coming to see the performance. It means a lot." She thought about her plan for Daisuke's present. "I also wanted to mention that Allie invited me to spend the night at her house. So we will be able to just chill out after the party."

Shigure nodded. "Will you need your clothes?"

Tohru shook her head. "I have an extra set of clothes in my bag." She smiled as she turned to walk away. "I'll hopefully get to see you guys again tonight. Lynn wants us to talk to everyone." As the Sohma's said goodbye she began walking around, and talking to everyone. Each time one of the camera's were on her she would always be sure to smile, and start conversation with another person as well. So she was always busy.

Soon it was eleven o'clock, and the party was almost over. The camera crew had left, along with a few others. Tohru went in search for Daisuke, and found him talking to Daymon. "Daisuke?" She said.

Daisuke turned to face her. "Yes my love."

"Time to go." She said. Daisuke nodded, and said goodbye to Daymon. He took her hand, and they headed for the entrance. Tohru had a small smile on her face. She was lucky to be able to have a boyfriend that could say things in a loving way in front of his friends.

When they went into the hallway both separated to their dressing rooms to get their stuff. After gathering her stuff Tohru walked out of the dressing room to see Daisuke waiting for her with his stuff. They made their way outside, and put their stuff in the back of Daisuke's car. As they got in the car Daisuke turned to Tohru. "I have a surprise of my own. But, it'll take at least an hour to get there."

Tohru smiled. "That's fine with me." Her smile widened when Daisuke took her hand.

**An hour later**

Even though it was really dark outside Daisuke still felt the need to cover Tohru's eyes. When he told her to cover her own eyes as he rustled through the bags in the back of the car. When he shut the trunk she felt his hands cover hers. "You can take your hands off." He said.

"Well what's that going to do? If your covering my eyes I still won't be able to see." Tohru said.

"That's the point." Daisuke said.

Tohru sighed as she complied. He led her forward, and they had been walking for at least five minutes before he stopped her. "Okay ready?"

Tohru nodded, and felt Daisuke take his hands off her eyes. As she opened her eyes she smiled. They were on the beach. Several candles were lit, and the line of candles stretched for at least twenty feet. Where there was a two story beach house. It had candles on the porch railing, and hanging from the roof in baskets. She turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Another gift from my parents." Daisuke chuckled at her look. The candles gave him just enough light to see her expressions. Which changed from questioning, excitement, and just happiness.

Soon both were inside the beach house, and had been sitting on the couch for an hour. "I wanna show you something." Daisuke stood up, and pulled her up with him. He led her through the living room to a small hallway that led to a staircase. That led upstairs. Once upstairs Daisuke began walking to double doors. The doors were glass, and the handles were gold. The good thing about the glass was made so you couldn't see in the room. When Daisuke opened the doors they walked into most likely the master bedroom.

A king sized bed was on the right wall. The covers were fluffy, and white. The bed had posts on each corner, and a canopy over it. So the white see through material surrounded the bed. On the left wall there was two doors. One a closet the other a bathroom. There was a white fluffy couch and a glass table in the upper left corner.

Daisuke didn't stop in there he led her out to the glass double doors across from where they were. When he opened them they were outside again. Except this time on a balcony, and had an good view of the ocean. Sure it was nearly one in the morning, but the moon shined off the water, and there were a few candles lit on the back porch.

Tohru walked to the railing, and ran her hands on it. She and Daisuke had changed back to what they were wearing before the performance so she was no longer all dressed up. So she was comfortable. She smiled as she watched the waves crash onto the shore. Her smiled widened when she felt Daisuke's arms come around her waist. "It's really beautiful." She said as she turned around in his arms to face him.

Daisuke nodded. "You sure are."

Tohru laughed slightly. She kissed him. "I have decided that I want to give you my present now." Without giving Daisuke a chance to speak her lips were on his again. When she felt his tongue glide across her lower lip begging for entrance she complied. His arms tightened around her waist as they kissed taking only short breaks to breathe.

The two had somehow made their way back to the bedroom, past the canopy mesh, and onto the bed. After a few more moments Tohru tugged slightly on Daisuke's shorts. It took Daisuke a moment to realize, and he broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on her forehead as both caught their breathe. "Are you ready for that?"

Tohru smiled. "I did say I was going to give you a birthday present."

With that said Daisuke began kissing her again. It was going to be a good night.

**The next morning**

Tohru's nose twitched slightly at the smell of salt water. She felt arms wrapped around her, and memories of the night before came back. Making her smile.

"What's so funny?"

Tohru opened her eyes Daisuke was looking at her smirking. Tohru leaned forward, and kissed him. "Nothing just enjoying life." She moved so she was on her back.

Daisuke moved his hand so it rested on her stomach. He used his other hand to prop up his head.

Tohru was looking through the canopy mesh. "I guess we left the door open last night." Hence the salty smell and the sound of the waves.

"We were kind of busy." Daisuke said.

"Yeah we were." Tohru said with a smile. She leaned closer to him, and kissed his lips. Last night was amazing she would gladly repeat it again, but knew they couldn't spend forever in bed. She heard her cell phone ring, and used that as an excuse to get up. Her bag and Daisuke's was sitting upon the glass table. She had used a blanket that was to the side of the bed to cover herself with, then walked to the table. After finding her phone she answered it.

Tohru: Hello.

Dana: Tohru I have got great news. Courtney called saying that Lynn wanted us to meet at Richley's. Apparently someone from a big record company in America was visiting Japan this week, and saw the advertisement for our performance. He extended his stay so he could attend the performance, and at the after party he apparently asked Lynn if he could meet us in person.

Tohru: That's great. When are we going to meet him?

Dana: Well in around six hours we are supposed to be at Richley's.

Tohru: Well why are you telling me now? It's only ten o'clock in the morning.

Dana: I figured that would give you and Daisuke enough time to get back to your houses, and clean up before you came here.

Tohru: H-how d-did you know?

Dana: Just a guess. Don't worry I'll let you tell Allie. I'm not going to freak out about it. Allie used to always pester me about Daymon at me.

Tohru: Thanks Dana

Dana: Your welcome. And don't forget be there at four.

Tohru: Alright bye.

Tohru ended the call, and tossed her phone back in her bag. She walked back over to the bed, and sat down. She told Daisuke everything except for Dana knowing they had sex. She laid back down beside him. "What do you think the guy wants?"

"I bet he wants you on his label." Daisuke kissed her forehead. "Then you will move to America to become a performer. Your dream come true."

Tohru smiled, and rolled over to where she was facing him. "Did I mention I changed my dream yesterday?"

"No you didn't mention. What did you change?" Daisuke asked.

"That you accompanied me to America. Along with our friends. And we all become famous together." Tohru said.

Daisuke laughed. "So now I'm included in your dream." He stated.

Tohru nodded. "You were always included. From the day you asked me to be your girlfriend." She smiled. "We have six hours till we have to be at Richley's. It will take us an hour to get back. I have to take a shower, change, and visit with the Sohma's a bit."

"That gives us a couple of hours." Daisuke said as he began kissing her. His hands made way to the blanket wrapped around her, and began pulling it off.

**Three hours later**

The steaming shower of water made Tohru feel so much better. Daisuke dropped her off only ten minutes ago. She walked in without saying anything to anyone, and walked upstairs to the shower. After being in there for another thirty minutes she got out, and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her, and walked to her room. She shut the door, and walked to the closet. The part of Japan they lived in was usually hot. The only time it was truly cold was November, December, January, and half of February. So she was able to dress however she liked.

Tight fitting brown shirt that stopped below her belly button, light wash, jean mini skirt, brown studded belt, and brown cowboy boots. Her hair was up in a high side ponytail.

After dressing she walked downstairs to begin talking with the Sohma's.

**Three hours later**

The six friends were in the meeting room at Richley's waiting for the man to show up. Courtney, Ryu, and Lynn had decided to let the teens handle this. Which made them nervous. When the man actually entered the room they seemed to grow more nervous.

"Hello my name is Shin Takama." He introduced himself as he shook their hands. "I work for Takama Records in Los Angeles California. My father's company of course. I was originally here to help another client with the premiere of his new music video. After I saw the ad for your performance I decided that I would go listen. I was surprised at how good you six were."

He took a few papers out of the folder he had in his hands. "I wanted to know if you six want a record deal."

As Tohru took the papers, and passed them to her friends she looked it over. It was a contract. "Are you serious?" She asked him.

Shin nodded. "Yes I'm very serious. I made a call to my father. He had saw your performance on TV, and agreed with me. You six have what it takes." He closed the folder, and tucked it under his arm. "Now I will be in Japan till this Saturday. That will give you today and tomorrow to decide. Our website is listed on the contract along with a contact number. I have a meeting with a client to attend to. So just let me know by Saturday." He shook their hands again before leaving.

Tohru had read over the contract twice before turning to her friends. "I might actually want to do this." She said. "My dream is to go to America to perform. This is like the perfect opportunity. Of course I would like to finish high school first. So I would see if I could stay here till then."

"Oh yeah I forgot about your dream." Allie said.

Tohru smiled. "So what do you guys think?"

"I think it will be a good opportunity as well." Daymon said. "But, I want Dana to come with us if we're going."

Dana smiled. "Of course I'll go. I want this as much as you guys do."

Hikari, Allie, and Daisuke agreed with them. So Tohru smiled. "I guess we're going to America."

**Thirty minutes later**

Tohru was walking home by herself. Daisuke wanted to drive her, but she declined saying she needed some thinking time. She held the contract in her hands, and was reading it over and over again. _This is to good to be true. _At first she was cautious because it could be a scam. But, Courtney said that the company was really big in America.

She was now wondering how she would tell the Sohma's. Since she is leaving at the end of the school year that gave her two and a half months left. _It won't be that bad. I'll visit Japan when I can, and maybe the Sohma's could visit me in America. _As she approached the house she took deep breathes to calm herself. Just as she opened the door she felt all the panic disappear, and replaced with confidence.


	14. Last Week In Japan

_Review:_

_Tohru was walking home by herself. Daisuke wanted to drive her, but she declined saying she needed some thinking time. She held the contract in her hands, and was reading it over and over again. This is to good to be true. At first she was cautious because it could be a scam. But, Courtney said that the company was really big in America._

_She was now wondering how she would tell the Sohma's. Since she is leaving at the end of the school year that gave her two and a half months left. It won't be that bad. I'll visit Japan when I can, and maybe the Sohma's could visit me in America. As she approached the house she took deep breathes to calm herself. Just as she opened the door she felt all the panic disappear, and replaced with confidence._

* * *

><p><strong>May fourteenth <strong>

Tohru couldn't help but laugh as the bell rang. The class around her began cheering, and leaving the boring classroom. It was finally the last day of school. As she gathered her stuff she thought back to the day she told the Sohma's she was planning to move to America.

_Flashback:_

_Tohru ran inside the house, and yelled for the Sohma's to come into the living room. "You cannot believe what happened today. It is like a miracle." She giggled slightly._

"_Well whatever it is must be good. You are practically jumping up and down." Kyo said._

"_Today at Richley's this guy named Shin wanted to meet with me and my friends. So we went to meet with him. And guess what?" Tohru asked._

"_What?" Shigure humored her._

"_His dad owns a really big record company in California. Takama Records." Tohru smiled. "He wants us on the label. To start in America." She said. Her smile shrunk slightly. She was afraid they would be upset that she wanted to leave._

"_That's great!" Yuki exclaimed._

_Tohru's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you serious?"_

"_What are you surprised? You want to go to America right?" Yuki asked._

"_Yeah, but I thought you guys wouldn't want me to go." Tohru said._

_Shigure laughed. "We're happy for you. We know it's what you want."_

_Tohru laughed. "I love you guys."_

_End of flashback_

She slung her bag over her shoulder, and began walking out the classroom door. They would be leaving a week from today. The reason why she wasn't walking with her friends or Daisuke was because she had plans already. As she walked into the parking lot she saw what she was looking for. "Kyo! Yuki! Wait up!" She yelled as she sped up to catch up to the two Sohma's. When she got to them she smiled. "I was going to get some more suitcases to pack my stuff up, and was wondering if you two wanted to come with me."

Usually guys don't like shopping, but both Sohma's knew their time with Tohru was limited so they agreed. As they walked into the shopping area of the city they talked about her plans. She was planning to start packing as soon as possible. First her books, laptop, printer, and items like that. Then when it gets closer to the end of the week she would pack clothes and stuff. Then when it gets to Friday she would be leaving with her friends.

As they got into the luggage store Tohru stopped chattering, and let the guys take that part over. So she could focus on the suitcases.

"Do you know if we'll be able to see each other?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nodded. "Well you guys could come and visit me. I would love you guys to come. And I'll call all the time." Then it was a peaceful silence. Both Sohma men were satisfied they would get to still speak to the beautiful young woman.

**A few hours later**

The three made it home. After helping Tohru take the suitcases to her room the two men gave her privacy. Tohru looked around her room. _I will take everything necessary, and whatever else the Sohma's can put away. _As she observed her room, and sighed. _Who am I kidding? I'm going to need a lot of my stuff. _She opened a suitcase, and began packing her books.

After packing at least half of her stuff she stopped, and sat on her bed. That had tired her out. She got out her phone, and texted Allie and Dana on three way.

_Tohru: Hey_

_Dana: Hey girl_

_Allie: What's up_

_Tohru: Nothing much. I am packing some of my stuff, what about you two?_

_Dana: Same. My mom is so happy that I'm going to get to go to America. _

_Tohru: I thought she would be happy to kick you out._

_Dana: Thanks Tohru_

_Tohru: I'm just kidding._

_Allie: As for me my parents are making sure I don't forget anything. And I have a surprise._

_Tohru: What is it?_

_Allie: My parents rented a private jet for us._

_Dana: Really? That's cool. So we don't have to pay for plane tickets?_

_Allie: Yep. They said it was going to be really cool. But, they wouldn't tell me what would be on it. Although as another hint they said it would be like any other private jet in the world._

_Dana: So that means it will probably be a run down helicopter. Just kidding! I know your parents will probably personalize it for us._

_Tohru: Yeah her parents would do something like that._

_Allie: In truth they said they had been working on the arrangement since I told them we would be leaving._

_Dana: Well then it must be a good private jet then._

_Tohru: Lol yeah. Anyway I just wanted to know what's up. Any I have been writing songs left and right._

_Allie: You never told us you have been writing songs._

_Tohru: Well I have been for the past few months. Most of the songs are about my feelings of having to leave. But, some are just random._

_Dana: Well you have to let us hear them some time._

_Tohru: Alright. Anyway igtg. I'm going to take a nap. I am completely tired._

_Allie: Bye_

_Dana: Bye_

Tohru put her phone on her bedside table, and laid down on her bed. Then let her mind drift.

**The next day**

Tohru was borrowing Shigure's car today. Arisa and Saki had wanted to have lunch with her today. So they were meeting at Tomo's Bar and Grill. When she got there she parked, and walked in. Arisa and Saki were waiting at a table. As she sat down she smiled. "Hey girls. What's up?"

"Nothing really. We know your probably going to be busy this week. So we might as well hang out now." Arisa said.

"Yes, it might be the last time we see each other." Saki said.

Tohru frowned. "What are you two talking about? I though you were going to go to the airport to see me off."

"That's the thing. We got an offer to do the mission trip again. Except this time we would be helping the people in Africa. We're leaving the day after graduation." Saki explained.

"Oh well I guess graduation is the last time we'll get to see each other." Tohru said. "Meaning tomorrow is our last day."

"We'll call each other all the time. And that's a promise." Arisa said. "Besides we'll come and visit you too."

Tohru nodded. "We'll make this the best day we ever had as friends." She said determined.

**Next day, after Graduation**

Everyone was saying how much they would miss each other. Telling each other their dream jobs. Tohru had found Dana and Allie and they each squealed, and hugged.

"Well this means an end to our school lives." Dana said.

"And hello to the life of music." Tohru said. Arms wrapped around her stomach, and she smiled. "Daisuke."

Daisuke turned her around, and kissed her. "Your dream is going to be true in five days. Now that we have gotten over school you can focus on music."

Tohru grinned. "I might have to focus on one other thing as well." She kissed him.

"We come over for only two seconds, and she's already kissing her boyfriend." Haru said.

Tohru broke the kiss, and sweat dropped. _Black Haru still runs through him. _She hugged both Kyo and Yuki. "We made it through high school."

"What? No hug for me." Haru said.

Tohru rolled her eyes. _Definitely black Haru. _"Nope." She laughed. "I'm just kidding." She gave him a short hug. When they broke apart she talked to the Sohma's some more. Before they said they were going to head back to the house. Tohru nodded, and she turned back to her friends, and they talked.

**An hour later**

Allie and Dana approached Daisuke, Hikari, and Daymon. "Have you found her?" They asked. The boys shook their head no.

Tohru had stayed, and talked to them for ten minutes then she disappeared in the crowd of students. They had been unable to locate her ever since. Now there were only around fifty of the students remaining. They were still talking with each other and their families.

"I think I know where she would be." Daisuke said. "Anyone up for a short ride up to the coast?"

**Tohru's POV**

Shigure let her have his car again, and she drove it up to the coast. She always loved the beach so she wanted to spend her time up there. She knew that she wouldn't have much more time for fun this week so she decided to have fun today. Under her graduation gown she had a white sundress with gold roman sandals. The same sandals Allie wore to the after party of the performance. She let her borrow them.

She got out of the car, and took the gown off. She tossed it in the car, and shut the door. Then walked onto the beach. As she walked she took her hair out of a pony tail, and let it fall to reach her hips. She had dyed it back it's original brown color. Except she still parted it to the side.

After making it to the edge of the water she put her hands on her hips. It was peaceful out here. The best place to relax. Which she planned on doing the rest of the night. Just sitting out on the beach. Nearly an hour later she heard the sound of another car coming into the parking lot above the beach. She turned, and smiled. Her friends started walking down to where she was.

**The next day, The seventeenth**

It was late in the evening when the doorbell rang. Tohru went down the stairs to answer it. On the other side of the door was Allie and Dana. "Hey girls what's up?"

"Do you want to come spend the night at my house?" Allie asked. "We figured that you could spend the night tonight. Then tomorrow we can have a girls day out. Then you can spend the night again."

Tohru smiled. "That sounds fun. Let me go get some stuff, then we can go."

Soon the three girls were back at Allie's house in her room. Tohru was in the donut chair, Dana sitting on Allie's bed, and Allie laying on the floor.

"So Tohru do you want to try to write some songs together?" Allie asked.

"Sure. Why do you ask?" Tohru said.

"Well we are going to work on our first album when we get to America. So we might as well start writing now." Allie said.

Dana stood up from the bed. "I'll go get one of your guitar's from the music room."

Allie nodded, and sat up. "I'll get some music sheets."

The three girls sat in Allie's room, and started writing songs for nearly half the night. Then fell asleep, and woke up at eleven the next morning.

After breakfast the girls were out again, and decided to go shopping. So they went in and out of stores buying clothes that they could wear in America. Since they were hopefully going to be celebrities they got a bunch of outfits. As they walked out of Hollister they began walking around for another store. They each had around eight shopping bags each in their arms. But, they had several more in Allie's car.

"Do you girls smell that?" Tohru asked.

The other two girls sniffed the air. "Yes it smells like grilled chicken." Dana says.

"And it smells amazing." Allie added.

"Do you two want to go have lunch before we continue shopping?" Tohru asked. The other two girls nodded, and the three walked to where they smelt the delicious smelling chicken. Raider's Bar and Grill. After asking the waiter for a booth seat, they were seated, and looking at the menu.

Allie giggled. "A bunch of people are staring at us."

"Of course they are. Who has seen three girls coming into a fancy restraunt with tons of shopping bags, and are dressed as celebrites?" Dana asked.

Tohru was wearing a neon pink strapless shirt, and pearl white booty shorts. With neon pink flip flops, and neon pink sunglasses on her head. Dana was wearing a black mini skirt, and a dark blue halter top. With dark blue ankle boots, and dark blue sunglasses on her head. Allie was wearing blue jean booty shorts, and a neon red tight tube top. White flips flops, and white sunglasses on her head.

"I think it's just because we're amazing." Tohru said.

Dana and Allie laughed. "You must be able to read minds." Dana said.

After lunch the three girls continued shopping around six they decided to go clubbing. "We should go have some fun." Tohru said. "There's this new club opening. It's called Diamond Raiders. We should totally go."

"Isn't that club like for adult's though? Like you know striper poles, and slut's walking around everywhere." Allie asked.

Tohru smiled. "I was thinking we could give our boyfriends a surprise. Invite them to the club, and just see what their reactions would be." She laughed. "Beside's we are adults. We're all eighteen, and we have to have some fun before we leave Japan."

"I'm in. We can go change and get ready at my house. Then head out at nine." Dana said.

Allie nodded, and began driving to Dana's house.

Only three hours later they were driving back into the city, and to the club. Each dressed in new revealing outfits.

Dana was wearing a black tube top. It stopped above her belly button, and revealed a lot of cleavage. It had a dark purple belt underneath her breasts. The belt had silver designs on it. She was wearing dark purple booty shorts. As for shoes she was wearing silver four inch heels. Her hair was up in two high ponytails.

Allie was wearing a shiny red halter top. It stopped above her belly button, and showed cleavage. She was wearing a white mini skirt with silver short shorts underneath. Her shoe choice was shiny red knee high boots with a three inch heel. Her hair was in a high side pony tail.

Tohru was wearing a special outfit. Her top was a shiny gold bra. Showing a lot of cleavage. Over it she had small chocolate brown vest over it. The vest was tight fitting, and it stopped two inches above her bellow button. She had shiny gold booty shorts. The same shiny gold laced heels. The heels were four inches. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. Her bangs went across her face, and covered her left eye slightly.

"Call the boys, and tell them to meet us at the club." Allie told Dana.

Dana nodded, and dialed Daymon's number.

Daymon: Hello

Dana: Hey. Me and the girls are going to the new club Diamond Raiders. So we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come.

Daymon: That sounds cool. We'll be there in twenty minutes.

Dana: Alright, bye

Dana shut her phone. "So what's the plan?"

Allie shrugged. "Don't ask me. Tohru's the one who had the idea."

Tohru smirked. "Well I heard they have a stage you can perform on. I say we give a small performance. Then that will get our popularity in the club up. Go get a few drinks. Then dance it up. Then we'll take it from there."

Dana sighed. "So when the guys come what are the supposed to see?"

"Our sexier side." Tohru replied.

They arrived to the club. They parked, and started walking to the entrance. They guard at the door recognized them from their performance a few months back, and let them in. As they walked in they could hear Britney Spears song Till The World Ends playing. The actually club had smoky gray carpeted walls, dark blue carpet with a bunch of shiny silver splats representing stars, the ceiling was black. There were several smoke screens, and flashing colorful lights. There were a bunch of booths, and tables. A bar, several poles with woman dancing on them, and a dance floor. There was at least two hundred people in here.

Tohru turned to Dana and Allie. "I'll be right back. I have to set up our performance of course."

Only ten minutes later Tohru came back along with a woman in a black dress. "Let me show you to the prep room." She led them backstage to a room. "You three will stay in here to prep yourselves for the performance then people will come and tell you what your doing." The woman left them.

The room had two silver fluffy couches, A big flat screen TV, a bar, and four make up vanity's. The girls went to touch of their make up, then they sat on the couches.

"So what are we singing?" Allie asked.

"Take It Off, Obsessed, and Slow Motion." Tohru said.

"The guys are going to be here in less than ten minutes so what was the point of going through all this trouble to look hot?" Dana asked.

Tohru smiled. "We'll pretend we don't see them. As soon as we get off stage we go to the bar. Drink something, then get on the dance floor."

"You're a master mind." Dana smiled.

Five minutes later, a woman came in. "You three need to head to the stage. Would you prefer microphones or head set?"

"Microphones." Tohru replied.

The three girls walked to the stage, and just before they went on they were handed microphones. The guy on center stage was introducing them.

"I'm sure you guys either went to their performance or saw them on TV. Here are Tohru, Dana, and Allie." He jogged off stage giving them a smile as he passed them.

The three girls smiled at the cheers they were given from the crowd.

Tohru lifted the microphone to her mouth. "We are just giving a short performance. First we are singing Take It Off by Kesha, second is Obsessed by Mariah Carey, and last will be Slow Motion by Kesha." She gave a nod to Dana and Allie.

Before the music at least ten people came on the stage. The girls smiled recognizing them as a few of the back up dancers they had at their performance.

Once the music played the girls noticed Daisuke, Daymon, and Hikari enterted the club, and were watching them.

After the girls performed the three songs they jumped off the stage, and I Wanna Go by Britney Spears came on the speakers. They walked over to the bar to get a drink, and then went to dance. They were dancing only for five minutes before they were pulled by the boys.

"When did you guys get here?" Tohru asked as if they didn't know the guys were there.

"Before you started singing." Daisuke replied staring at her.

Tohru gave a smile. She knew he was staring at her body. The same was happening for Allie and Hikari, and Dana and Daymon. "Wanna dance?" She asked.

Daisuke nodded, and Tohru led him back to the dance floor. She smiled when he shot a few glares at boys who were staring at her as well. He was such a good boyfriend.

**The next day**

Tohru left Allie's, and met with Kyo and Yuki. They were headed to the Sohma house. Well the old one. Shigure still owned the house they had just moved to the new one. When they walked in Tohru walked in. Remembering the memories. "I'm going to miss the place a lot."

Kyo shrugged. "Well you'll come back, and visit sometimes. And you'll be able to come here when you come back."

Tohru looked at him confused. "I thought I heard Shigure say he was going to sell the house."

"Not exactly." Yuki said. "He said he was going to sell the house. And he was talking about the house we currently live in. This summer we are moving back here."

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed. She had wanted to move back to the old Sohma house. "Well I'll be glad to come back even more now."

As the three teens walked through the house they all thought of old memories. Tohru was thinking about how many times Kyo crashed through the screen door. That thought made her laugh, and confused the boys. When she told them why she was laughing, Yuki started laughing as well, and Kyo sulked.

After spending almost an hour there the three began walking through the forest to the city. Each glad to spend time with each other.

**Two days later the 21****st****, At the airport**

Tohru had got her bags taken care of, and her friends were waiting for her on the private jet. She still had to say goodbye to the Sohma's. As she stood across from them she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Shigure was the first to speak. "Don't cry. We'll be coming to visit you after you get your career straightened out there. And we'll call all the time." He gave her a hug.

Yuki was next. "Besides you doing what you love." He hugged her.

Kyo was last. He stepped closer to Tohru. "Don't be a cry baby." He tried acting like his usual self, but even he felt his voice waver. He pulled her into a hug. "Your going to go to America, and start your life. We're still your family. And we always will be. So go do what you love doing."

When Kyo released Tohru, she stepped back to look them over. "I love you guys. You're my family. I won't get out of touch with you guys, and that's a promise." After hugging them each again she was soon walking to the door. After getting her ticket stuff done she was walking to the private jet.

After she got on she heard the door close behind her. _No going back now. _Tohru walked past Allie, Dana, Daymon, and Hikari. She sat down next to Daisuke. _How did I get here? All the thing's I have gone through to get here was tough. But, rewarding. I sure as hell got in trouble a lot. _She smiled.

Daisuke looked to her. "What are you thinking about?"

Tohru look's to him, and kisses him softly. "Just my wild ride."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This the final chapter of this story. I will be writing an epilogue soon. So be ready for that. I hope you liked the story. :D**


	15. Epilogue: Two years later

**A/N: Well here is the last official chapter of this story. It's just an epilogue. I most likely won't be doing a sequel. Because the epilogue cover's most of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Two years later<strong>

The sound of the ocean waves woke the sleeping Tohru Honda up. _I usually don't hear the waves so clearly in the morning. _She cautiously peeked out into the bedroom. After her eyes adjusted to the light she sat up. The balcony doors were open. _So that must be why I could hear them so clearly. _The sun rays came in through the doors, and windows. _Daisuke must be up then. _

She pushed the covers off of her, and got out of bed. As she walked to the balcony doors she had to squint to see. After her eyes adjusted she continued to walk outside.

Daisuke was out on one of the tan lounge chairs they had on the balcony. He was looking at the view so he didn't notice her.

Tohru copied his gaze, and looked off the balcony. Their house/mansion was on the beach. So they had the perfect view of the water. The rising sun reflected off the water. As the waves crashed onto the sound it soothed her almost making her sleepy again. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked over to her. "Good morning love." He said as he motioned for to come to him.

Tohru walked over, and sat on the lounge chair in-between his legs. She rested her head on his chest. "Good morning to you too." She smiled softly. "Any reason for getting up this early?"

"Of course there's a reason. If there wasn't I would still be in bed next to you." Daisuke replied. He kissed the top of her head. "Hikari, Daymon, and myself are going to play some basketball with some of our friends. Just to get away from the music world for a little bit."

Tohru laughed. "We have produced a lot of music lately. On top of that we just got done with a tour. So I understand how you feel." She sighed. "The girls and myself are planning to get a little shopping done later. When are you leaving?"

"Actually we were planning to meet up in around thirty minutes. I was going to wait for you to wake up before I left." Daisuke said.

Tohru got up from her comfortable position so he could get up. "Thanks for waiting on me to get up." She smiled. "I hope you have fun." She kissed him.

When they broke the kiss Daisuke nodded. "We'll be done around one, but I'm not sure what we'll be doing afterwards." He started walking to the balcony door. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tohru said with a smile as he went inside. She turned back to face the ocean. She began thinking to the beginning of all this.''

After they had left Japan the six of them got a medium sized house that they stayed in together. They began producing a few songs. They then produced an album together. That happened when they had been there for two months. A few months later the girls did an album together. At that release party Tohru got a big surprise.

They had partied for almost two hours when Daisuke told Tohru to follow him. Soon they had left the party, and were driving down the coastline of L.A. He had stopped the car in front of a three story mansion. He brought her to the front porch, and turned to her. Then he proposed to her, and said he bought the house for them to live in.

She was so happy that she cried. After accepting his proposal they moved into the house a week later. Eventually they began adding some stuff to the house. Since it was already furnished they changed a few things and added some.

After he proposed Tohru got inspired to write a lot more songs. She had wrote almost twelve songs when she received a call from Shin. He had wanted her to produce a solo album. So she used her song's to create her new album. At this point it had been seven full months they had been in Japan.

Her friends and herself had already done several music video's, and performances. She was no longer nervous when she performed.

_It has been worth it. I mean moving to America that is. _She walked back in through the doors. She heard a familiar bark. Her eyes travled to the door way. Their German Shepherd Mai trotted through the door, and came to her. She knelt down, and began stroking Mai's fur. "Where's Kane?" She asked. She whistled, and only ten seconds later their Golden Retriever came through the door. He came over for attention as well.

As she stroked their fur she began pondering the idea of going shopping with the girls. Of course she wanted to go, but she had went shopping the day they came back home after their tour. _Why am I thinking about this? There is always something new in the stores. _She got up to go get changed.

**Fifteen minutes later**

She wore white booty shorts, red halter top, and red strappy sandals. 

Tohru walked out of the bedroom, and to the stairs Kane and Mai followed her. Their bedroom was on the second floor. Along with six guests rooms, and the movie theater room. Upstairs was the work out room, game room, music room, and two more guest rooms. Finally downstairs. The kitchen, dining room, living room, library, and office. Kane and Mai jumped onto the couches, and laid down. They knew she was leaving. She got her purse, and walked out the front door.

As she walked to the garage she smelled the air. Another good thing about living on a beach was that the smell of the water never went away. Always relaxing. She walked into the garage, and got in her red Mercedes-Benz. After putting the hood down she backed out of the garage. Soon she was on her way to the stores to meet up with Allie and Dana. At a red light she took out her phone, and dialed Allie's number.

Allie: Hello

Tohru: Hey Allie. Where are we meeting at?

Allie: In front of Hollister. Just find a parking spot, and we'll be there.

Tohru: Alright see you there.

Allie: Bye

Tohru put her phone back in her purse, and began driving again once the light turned green.

**A few days later**

Tohru kept pacing around the living room. The Sohma's were coming to visit. They would be staying the remainder of the week, and she was completely nervous about what they would think of her new life. Soon arms wrapped around her waist stopping her from her pacing.

"Tohru calm down." Daisuke said. "They know that this is what you wanted to do. So they won't have a problem with it. Sure it's the first time they are visiting, but it won't be that last. So you acting crazy isn't going to help you."

Tohru sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous."

"Well don't be. They won't be here for another hour." Daisuke said. There was a knock on the door. "That's probably Hikari and Daymon. We we're going to go to the game room to play some black ops."

Tohru nodded. After he released her to get the door Tohru sat on the couch, and decided to look out the window as distraction. Kane jumped up on the couch next to her, and laid his head on her lap. She heard Hikari, Daymon, and Daisuke go up the stairs. She heard the dingle of Mai's collar meaning she went upstairs with the boys. After a few minutes of sitting there she went to the kitchen, and to the fridge. After getting the stuff out she began making a strawberry banana smoothie.

When she finished making it she put it in the fridge, and walked upstairs. Once in her and Daisuke's bedroom she walked to the closet. The closet was really big. It had to be because she had lots of clothes. Finding what she wanted she quickly changed, and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a cherry red bikini. It had darker and lighter red stars scattered on it. She grabbed some sunglasses, walked out of the closet, and back downstairs.

After getting her smoothie out of the fridge, she walked out the back door. She looked back to Kane. "Come on boy." Kane jumped off the couch, and followed her onto the patio. The patio had a grill, hot tub, and bar on it. She walked down the steps to the stone area. The large pool was in the center of the stone. She walked around it to the lounge chairs. She sat on one of the lounge chairs, and took a sip of her smoothie. _I'm glad I made this. It tastes so good! _She put her sunglasses on. Kane rolled in the sand for a bit before coming beside her, and laid down. She smiled, and took another sip of her smoothie. _It's good to relax I guess._

**An hour later**

Tohru heard the back doors open. She heard a few barks, her head turned to see Mai bolting outside. She started sniffing the ground. Tohru looked to see Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki standing on the patio. Tohru stood up, and smiled. "Hey." She had to raise her voice slightly.

Unfortunately Mai took this as an invitation to run towards the pool. "Mai no." Tohru tried to say, but the German Shepherd jumped into the pool anyway. Kane stood up, and whined slightly. Tohru rolled her eyes. "Go ahead." The golden retriever ran to the pool, and jumped in to play with his friend.

Tohru walked around her pool, and to the patio. Once she got the Sohma's she hugged each of them. "I'm so glad you guys finally got to visit." She stepped back, and put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure Daisuke has already showed you guys to your rooms." She had noticed they changed into warmer attire from what they would be wearing in the cool Japan.

"Yeah your dog showed us the way to the back door though." Shigure said.

Tohru smiled. "Did she give you a tour of the house as well?" She laughed. "Anyway do you guys want to go back inside and talk or stay out here?"

"It's pleasant outside." Yuki said.

Tohru nodded. "Out here it is then." She smiled, and turned. She led them off the patio. When she got to the pall she clapped her hands. "Out of the pool." She ordered the dogs.

They swam to the stairs, and climbed out. After shaking water all over Tohru they walked to the sand, and began to roll.

Tohru led the Sohma's to the lounge chairs, and they sat down.

**An hour later**

Daisuke had come outside after Hikari and Daymon left. He and Kyo surprisingly got along well, and talked about black op's. Tohru had kept talking to Shigure and Yuki about her America experience. Tohru's phone started ringing. She reached for it, and answered it.

Tohru: Hello.

Dana: Hey girl.

Tohru: What's up?

Dana: Well you aren't going to like what I'm about to say.

Tohru groaned inwardly. She knew it had something to do with Allie.

Tohru: What did she do this time? And I swear to-

Dana: She signed you up to perform at Bloody Ambition. And you can't really get out of it. Because the guy already had your check signed.

Tohru: God that bitch is going to drive me insane.

Tohru ran her fingers through her hair.

Dana: Are you still there?

Tohru: Yeah I'll be over there in an hour.

Tohru hung up her phone, and groaned as she plopped down on her chair again. She rested her forehead on her hands.

Daisuke just leaned back in his chair. "What did she do this time?"

"She signed me up to perform at Bloody Ambition tonight." Tohru sighed. "And I can't get out of it because the guy already signed the check."

"You can go." Shigure said. "We'll go see you perform. It'll be nice to go out into the city."

"Really? Are you guys sure?" The Sohma men nodded.

Tohru smiled, and got up. "Well if you guys want to get ready we're leaving in thirty minutes."

**Twenty minutes later**

Tohru was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black tight fitting tank top. It stopped an inch above her belly button. It was low cut so it showed her dark red sparkly bra. It had a dark red sparkly thin belt underneath her breasts. She was wearing dark red sparkly booty shorts. With a thin black scarf serving as a belt. Her shoes were black lace boots. The laces were dark red and sparkly. The boots stopped just barley under her knee cap. The top of the boots had black fur on them. Her braclets were a mixture between bangles and black fur bands. Her earrings were large black hoops. Her hair was down, and parted to the side so it hung over her left eye.

After approving her clothes choice she started on make up. Black eyeliner, Dark red mascara, black eye shadow with glitter, and pale sparkly lip gloss. She finished everything, and walked downstairs to everyone. Mai came running down the stairs almost making her fall if she didn't grab the railing. "Mai!" She yelled. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and came into the living room.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked.

Tohru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, except my dog almost made me fall down the stairs." She had to smile. "But, other than that I'm good."

**Almost thirty minutes later**

They arrived ten minutes earlier than planned. Tohru didn't get to socialize at all because she had go get everything taken care of. Soon she was walking out onto the stage. Cheer's heard from everyone. "Alright I'm going to be singing Hook Me Up by the Veronicas, Bad Boy by Cascada, and Top Of The World by Auburn."

Tohru smiled as the music began. The first time the Sohma's have seen her perform since that first performance. She would have to do her best.

**Two days later**

Tohru had slipped out of her, and Daisuke's room. She was dressed in black short shorts, grey tank top that went above her belly button, neon pink sports bra showing, and neon pink and grey tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. She had made it downstairs when she saw Kyo sitting on the couch. "Hey, what's up?"

Kyo looked almost surprised to see her. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked.

Tohru raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you the same question. But, to tell you the truth, I go running on the beach every Wednesday." She smiled. "Do you want to come with me?"

Kyo nodded, and stood up.

Mai and Kane came down the stairs excitedly when they heard the back door open. Tohru let them go outside, then Kyo, and then herself.

Soon Kyo and Tohru were running down the beach side by side. The dogs ran around them, but never at the same spot. They had ran for nearly thirty minutes before stopping. They turned to start walking back. "So it looks like your dream isn't really a dream anymore." Kyo said.

Tohru laughed softly. "I guess your right. I haven't really thought about that for a while. I have been so busy lately. My friends and myself just got done with a tour less than three weeks ago. It's still feels like I'm out there performing every night. I'll go to bed late, and wake up at one in the afternoon the next morning. The same schedule I had on the Tour." She smiled. "But, I love it though."

"That's good." Kyo smiled. "I wanted to make sure your happy."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you care about me. I have talked to you on the phone every few days since I left America, but seeing you in person has made me happy too. That goes for Yuki and Shigure as well, but I would like to tell them myself." Tohru sighed. "When are you guys leaving?"

"We're leaving on Friday. Yuki has to get back to prepare for college." Kyo replied.

Tohru didn't want them to leave so soon. But, she didn't show her disappointment, and kept the conversation going. "What about you? Are you going to college?"

Kyo looked up to the sky. "I will eventually."

"Why not now?" Tohru asked.

Kyo smiled slightly. "I'll be moving in with Kagura when we get back. She's three and a half months pregnant."

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad you finally proposed to her. She loves you so much. When did you first start to like her?"

"I realized that I had feelings for her a few months after you left. We were visiting the Sohma compound. It has grown lately. After the curse broke everyone was able to grow their families more." Kyo started as he thought about it.

_Flashback:_

_Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were walking down one of the several dirt roads. There were several houses around. So naturally there was lots of people out on the street. They saw Kagura walk out of a house. They assumed it was her house since she locked the door with a key, and stuck it in her pants pocket. Her hair had grown out to mid back, and it was up in a pony tail. Her bangs framed her face. She had a basket resting on her left hip, and her left hand was securely on it on the other side. _

_When she saw them, instead of going crazy, she smiled and gave a small wave with her free hand. As she went down the stairs several kids came to her, and gave her compliments and talked to her. She just smiled, and tried to give each kid attention. _

"_Come on Kyo. We have to go visit Hatori." Shigure said._

_Kyo shook his head. "That's okay. I'll catch up with you guys later." He waited till the kids had left, and approached Kagura. "Hey." He greeted._

_Kagura seemed almost surprised he stayed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuki and Shigure start walking again, and assumed that Kyo would be with them. But, she calmed, and smiled. "Hello."_

"_So your out of college then?" Kyo asked._

_Kagura nodded. "If this is going to be a conversation we need to walk and talk. I have to do a few things." She started walking, and was surprised when Kyo walked next to her. "I finished college a month ago. I'm now officially a nurse." She smiled. "I love the job. Specially helping the kids." _

"_That's good that your enjoying your job." Kyo said. _

_They talked for a few more minutes before Kagura stopped in front of a foster care center. She smiled. "I come here to donate some fruit twice a week. I also read to the kids, and teach them a few things. It's just something I have came accustomed too." She ran her fingers through her bangs. "I guess I'll talk to you later. Well I have work later so that probably won't work out that well."_

"_When are your days off? Because I'm going to be here a few days. We could hang out sometime." Kyo said._

_Kagura smiled. "I'm off tomorrow."_

"_Well tomorrow around ten I'll come over, and we can go do something." Kyo said._

_Kagura nodded. "Well it's a date." She laughed._

_Kyo smiled warmly as he watched her go into the foster care center. _

_End of flashback_

"And that's how we first started talking." Kyo said.

Tohru smiled. "I'm very happy for you. Your going to be very happy."

"What about you?" Kyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Tohru replied.

"I heard you and Daisuke got engaged." Kyo looked to her with a smile.

Tohru laughed slightly. "Yeah we are. He proposed last year actually. We decided to wait till next summer to get married. That way we will be able to focus a lot on our music now." She smiled.

Kyo saw her smile, and knew she was truly happy.

**Two days later**

It was the last day the Sohma's were here. They were heading to the airport around lunch. So Tohru tried talking to each of the Sohma's as much as she can before they head off to the airport. Soon it was almost noon, and the Sohma's had their bags by the front door.

Tohru hugged each of them. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"We'll see each other in a couple of months. Don't be overdramatic." Kyo said with a smile.

Tohru smiled. Kyo and Kagura's wedding was in two months. Tohru and Daisuke planned to fly back to Japan for the wedding. After that every six months the Sohma's would visit her in America or Tohru and Daisuke would visit the Sohma's in Japan.

After the Sohma's left Tohru smiled slightly. She turned to look at Daisuke who was sitting on the couch. He was leaning back onto the pillows. His eyes closed. She walked quickly over to him, jumped on the couch, and sat next to him.

He opened his eyes, and smirked at her. He pulled her to him. "You seem happy."

Tohru smiled. "I am happy. I'll get to see the Sohma's more often then planned." She smirked. "But, then again, that means I'm going to have to spend more time with you."

Daisuke started tickling her.

She started squealing, and tried to get away from him. Kane and Mai came bounding down the stairs, and jumped on the couch to try to get in the action. Tohru was getting tickled by Daisuke, and licked by both dogs. She started giggling.

**Seven in the evening**

After eating dinner Tohru sat in the music room, and tried to work on a song. That was almost an hour ago. She decided to take a break and go get a bath. She got her pajama's and walked into the large master bathroom. As the bath tub filled up Tohru thought about earlier. She had managed to get away from both Daisuke and the dogs. She couldn't stop laughing though so she couldn't hide from them. Eventually they found her again, and she found herself running again. That went on for another twenty minutes before she called a truce.

The bath was almost full so she stopped the water, and undressed. She finally gets to relax. Daisuke had left to go to Daymon's after dinner. So she could take a longer bath than usual.

Almost thirty minutes later she got out of the tub. After dressing in her pink plaid pajama pants, and pink tank top she walked out into the bedroom. Both Mai and Kane were on the bed sleeping. She walked out onto the balcony. The sunset was almost over so she lit a few candles. Which made the balcony look beautiful. After she finished she walked to the railing to look out at the beach. The wind blowed slightly causing her to smile. She was happy Daisuke chose this house for them to live in. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she smiled again. She leaned into him.

It was silent for a few moments. Both enjoying the peaceful surroundings. "What's on your mind?"

"I miss Japan. I miss seeing the Sohma's everyday." Tohru said.

"I hope that doesn't mean your going to leave me. If you do I call the dogs. You can have everything else." Daisuke said.

Tohru laughed, and turned to him. "You care about Mai and Kane more than everything else we own. Including me." She said with a laugh.

Daisuke smirked. "Of course not. I love you more than anything."

Tohru smiles. "In that case, I love you too. I will never leave you."

Daisuke smiled, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I most likely won't be doing a sequel since I did an epilogue. But, I might do another fruits basket fic in the future. I'm not making any promises about what time though. **

**Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
